(F) Umbreon X (M) Flareon
by Dwarv
Summary: This is a story of a Flareon whose dreams come true and gets the love of his life! there are some characters from other places like yoshis and cats, so be prepared for that. Also Rated M for the sexual content and violence in it. This is my first Fanfic so please don't hate if its bad, And Enjoy!
1. Characters

Umbreon X Flareon

Fanfic

Characters:

Umbreon:(F), 24, lover of Flareon

Flareon: (M), 20, Lover of Umbreon

Aunt Jemima: (F), 43, Lover of Zane, NOT THE SYRUP

Zane: (M), 37, Lover of Jemima

Red yoshi: (M), 40, owner of the house the characters live in, works a lot, is like the father to all the characters. Usually calm

Black yoshi: (M), 21, Older Brother of Black yosh, ghetto NOT SML.

Black yosh: (M), 20, Younger brother of Black yoshi, also ghetto.

Mike: (M) owner of a Mikes Crazy Cars, Southern, loves to work on cars.

Sosha: (M) owner of A Taste Of Russia, Russian, Fought in 4 wars, usually kind unless you piss him off.

Blue yoshi: (M) doesn't do much and is overall lazy

Consuela: (F) Purple yoshi, housemaid (yes it's from family guy) usually calm.

Sarah (F) Glaceon, red yoshi's boss, has interactions with umbreon and flareon.

Samantha (F) umbreon and flareon's child, will evolve into sylveon

I do not own any of the characters besides Sosha, Zane, and Mike in this story, credit to whoever owns them.

Just a heads up, the world in the fanfic is blended, so you will see yoshi's, cats, dogs, pokemon etc, so yeah enjoy ^_^

Also don't Read if you don't want to see sexual acts or violence! If you continue its on you not me!

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Home Alone

Note: this is my first fanfic, so its default POV. Enjoy!

It was a rather cold afternoon, umbreon had just settled down to watch TV. Everyone had just left to do their errands, Mike went to mikes crazy cars, Sosha went to A Taste Of Russia, Black yoshi and Black yosh went to the store to buy drinks, Aunt Jemima and Zane left on their honeymoon but would be back the next day, Red yoshi went to work, and Blue yoshi left to go to a Convention. The only ones left in the house were Umbreon, and Flareon. Umbreon is a 24 year old Female Umbreon who is like the parent of Flareon, who is a 20 year old male flareon. Umbreon's body shape could land her in any magazine hands down, she has MASSIVE breasts, perfectly shaped hips, only weighed 120 lbs (which is light for her species), and was voted most beautiful Umbreon in a contest, so Umbreon is considered a MILF, and a hot one at that. Flareon wasn't very big, weighing only 84 lbs, yet he had a decent build with slightly showing Abs, he also has a 9 ½ inch cock which is above average from his species. Yet Umbreon still outsized him by 1.5X times (seeing as she had huge boobs). Anyway, Umbreon has just sat down to watch TV. "Ah, it's so peaceful here when everyone is gone", it was at this moment that Flareon had gotten bored with his business and decided to see what Umbreon was up to. Flareon came rushing upstairs to where umbreon was watching TV, "Hi Umbreon!" Flareon said cheerfully. "Hey Flareon, aren't you working on your business?", "i got bored, so i decided to come see what you are doing!" Flareon Beamed, What Umbreon didn't know, was that Flareon had a secret crush on her. "Well, i'm just watching TV, wanna join?", to which Flareon answered by jumping up on the couch with her. The fireplace was lit, so umbreon got down in her Bra and underwear. Over time, Flareon also started to get hot and got down in his boxers and proceeded to start cuddling into Umbreon's fur, Umbreon didn't think too much of this, and got bored over time and asked Flareon: "hey, do you wanna go get some vodka and have fun?", which Flareon replied with a quick nod and slight blush from the word "fun". They got dressed and headed to a taste of russia. When they got there, Sosha greeted them in his Russian accent "hey Umbreon! What can i get you and Flareon on this fine day?", "i'll take two bottles of vodka please" Umbreon replied, "ok, That'll be $20.46 please". Umbreon paid Sosha and they headed home; when they got home, they put the vodka in the fridge, Umbreon went to go work out, and Flareon (who was in the same room as Umbreon) just watched in awe, as Umbreon's breasts bounced up and down as she ran on the treadmill. Flareon felt a massive erection start to form in his umber regions, he needed to release his load and get rid of his massive erection, so he recorded her running and just stared at her breasts, which were now wet from her sweat which only made him want her more. When he thought he had enough video, he left and went to her room (seeing as the his room was recovering from his ex-girlfriend who had a fit when he broke up with her) and began to masterbate to the video. Back with Umbreon, she was getting tired " *pant* i think that's *pant* Enough *pant* exercising *pant* for today" she said between panting. "Imma go get out of this dang sports bra and go take a shower" she said still very tired. She walked up the stairs and walked to her bedroom door, still sweaty from running.


	3. Chapter 2 The ACT

Umbreon put a sweaty paw to her bedroom door and opened it, NOT expecting to see what she saw behind the door. There, she saw Flareon and all his glory right in front of her! It wasn't until she noticed what he was masterbating to, HER! Oddly, she wasn't disturbed by the sight at all, she was actually quite flattered at the fact that someone was masterbating to her. Flareon hadn't noticed that she had walked in on him getting rid of his "problem", so she decided to show herself in the best way possible. She crept as quietly as possible before she heard Flareon moan, "ohhh Umbreon~", she blushed so hard that you would think they were twins! She still kept as quiet as possible as she neared him with her paw. She was about to put her plan into action until she heard another moan come out of Flareon's mouth: "u-umbreon, i-im ab-bout t-to c-cum!", she then thought that then would be the best time to do her plan, she placed her paw over his mouth and said "i can maybe help you with that~". "U-umbreon?! Flareon said shocked that she was right behind him. She then put a finger to his lips and said "shhh let me handle it~", it was at this moment that she has taken a hold of his manhood and started stroking it gently. As she jerked him she slipped her tongue into his mouth and made-out with him. She then pulled away, a thin strand of saliva still connected them, it was at this moment that Umbreon had gotten down on her knees and put his member into her mouth, moaning as she did so. Umbreon then slid his 9 ½ inch member down her throat, gagging a little, but kept it in her mouth, while all this was happening, Flareon was a moaning mess, he had never felt anything like what Umbreon was doing. Flareon had been sucked off by his girlfriend before they broke up, but she couldn't fit his whole member in her mouth like umbreon can. It was at this moment that Umbreon un-did her sports bra and slid his cock down the crevasse of her Breasts, which were lubed up from her sweat. Flareon could feel his member tensing up and said "U-umbreon, im gonna c-cum!", to his surprise she didn't stop, but she sped up her pace. Umbreon kept this up until his white, sticky cum came and shot up in her face, and breasts while she opened her mouth in hopes of getting some in, which she did. After his load stopped shooting out, she cleaned the cum off her breasts by putting the white fluid on her finger and licking it off seductively. "wow , that was…", "amazing?", Umbreon cut him off. She got as much cum in her mouth as possible before French kissing him with his cum still in her mouth. Their tongues danced in the white and sticky cum as they both pulled away gasping for air. "My my Flareon that was quite a load, but i hope you still have more for me" she said with a wink. It was at this moment that Flareon decided that he would return the favor to umbreon. "Hey U-umbreon could you lay on your back for a second?" "o-ok" Umbreon replied, clearly knowing where Flareon was going with this. Umbreon then got undressed which caused Flareon to get an instant nose bleed from looking at her lower regions. Umbreon was a virgin, while Flareon was not, so knowing that he will be her first just spurred him on even more. He took one good look at her ass and he blushed so hard that a new shade of red would of been discovered if it were an experiment. Her ass was perfect size, not too big, not too small, and perfectly round, it was at this moment that he had the sudden urge to smack her ass, but he didn't, instead he grabbed it, which she replied with a sharp moan.


	4. Chapter 3 THE ACT PT2

Umbreon did as Flareon told and she layed on her back with her legs spread so he could get full access to her now wet pussy. While he crawled closer to her the redder his face got as he inched closer to her dripping cunt. Umbreon let out a very loud half moan half shout as he entered her with his tongue, lapping up her juices which tasted salty and sweet. About ten minutes in she closed her legs around his head and started stroking the fur on his head. Umbreon couldn't stop moaning as he ravished her with his tongue. She let out one final moan as her juices splashed out onto his face and dripped down his chin as he tried to save as much as he could. Flareon looked up to see umbreon's head hanging off the side of the bed with her tongue hanging out as she was gasping for air. Umbreon's body was still very sweaty from her being eaten out. As she started to calm down from her orgasm she then hugged Flareon, while shoving his face into her huge breasts, causing his face to disappear into her breasts. She then pulled his face out of her breasts and French kissed him while she tackled him onto the bed. She then pulled away, Blushing, they both knew what was next, Flareon was hard, Umbreon was wet, and they both wanted each other. Flareon lined the tip of his member up with her very wet cunt and asked "are you sure you're ready?" to which she answered "yes, i'm ready Flareon, i want you to be my first, i want to feel your cock filling my pussy, i want to feel your cum fill me up!". After that comment he entered her, Umbreon screamed a little at first as she had never been penetrated before, but soon got over the pain. To let Flareon know that he could continue, she said "ok my love, the pain is gone, you can continue". At that comment, Flareon thrusted his whole length into Umbreon. Flareon started out slow until Umbreon said "go faster and harder my love", it was at this moment that Flareon began to slowly accelerate his thrusting speed and put more power into his thrusts. Over and over he pumped in and out of Umbreon, who was breathing so heavily you would think she had asthma. About 25 minutes later he felt pressure build up and said "Umbreon i'm about to cum~!", to which Umbreon replied with "yes Flareon, dont pull out! I want to feel your cum inside of me, i want you to fill me u-up, OH F-FUCK YES!", Umbreon shouted. Not too long after that, Flareon then shot thick ropes of cum into Umbreon, he shot so much, some spilled out and ran down down her legs.

Umbreon and Flareon both lay naked, and sweaty on Umbreon's bed, Flareon's cum pouring out of Umbreon's cunt. They lay on their backs before Umbreon leaned over and kissed Flareon on the cheek. Flareon was a little nervous about not pulling out and said "Umbreon does this mean i'm gonna be a d-dad?", Umbreon then kissed Flareon once again and said "don't worry silly, i'm not in heat, so i wont get pregnant". Flareon was so relieved at those words that he kissed Umbreon one last time before she pulled the covers over them and they cuddled the rest of the night~


	5. Chapter 4 The Shower

Umbreon and Flareon Cuddled throughout the night in each others arms, the body heat from each others naked bodies kept each other warm, seeing as the heater in Umbreon's room didn't work, the two cuddling was one of the best feelings for each other. Anyway, Umbreon was the first to wake up, she was still very sore from yesterday, but still had the lovely warm feeling from Flareon cumming inside of her. Umbreon looked at her new lover and blushed, remembering what they did last night. Flareon stirred in her arms and woke up, "man, he looks so damn cute when he wakes up" Umbreon thought, Flareon looked at Umbreon's naked body and blushed at the sight, Umbreon's fur was still slightly sticky from the cum, as was his fur. "Looks like we both need a shower" Umbreon said, "Y-yeah that sounds like a plan" Flareon said blushing.. They both got in the shower and turned the water on and began to shower. They both had the same idea and began to wash each others bodies. It was turning out normal until it was time to wash their lower regions. Flareon began to wash umbreon's lower regions which caused her to moan pretty loud. After this Umbreon began to wash Flareon's member which caused Flareon to moan loudly as well. The sight of Umbreon's body wet from water was too much "U-umbreon i'm about to cum!" "i hear ya Flareon!" Umbreon then put Flareon's member in her mouth and began to suck Flareon off. The feeling of his member being engulfed in her mouth was too much as he shot hot cum down Umbreon's throat. The size of Flareon's large member filling her throat was too much as she took his member out of her mouth, coughing as she did so, but Flareon wasn't done cumming as he shot hot, thick ropes of cum on her face and breasts. "Wow Flareon, you make cum very quick, i hope you don't mind me taking it" Umbreon said rubbing her hands down his back. "Um i don't mind, but how are we going tell the other about us being...together?", "oh yeah! I hadn't really thought of that, i'll think of something don't you worry" she said winking. They got out of the shower and headed downstairs to where the living room was, Sosha was watching his favorite show Shoe and Shoelace, while drinking Russian Vodka. "Imma go to the garage" flareon informed, "ok" umbreon replied. "Hey Sosha you got a second?" Umbreon asked. "Yeah, what do you need?" Sosha asked, his voice was pure russian, seeing as sosha fought in many wars, and is born russian, he is pretty tough. "Hey i wanted to ask you about something if it's ok with you, it's a little disturbing if you don't mind" "no i don't mind, i've heard worse from the war barracks, what do you want to tell me?". "W-well, me a-and Flareon kinda u-um", "Umbreon are you ok? You look a little red, and you're stuttering" sosha informed. "U-um n-never mind, just come to this spot later, i'll tell you then". "Umm ok" Sosha replied, returning to his favorite show.

Later Umbreon and Flareon sat on her bed, "oh Flareon, i don't know how we are going to tell them were together!", "don't worry Umbreon, it will all turn out okay in the end, just believe me-" He was cut off by Umbreon pulling him fiercely into a hardcore French-kiss. Both just laid on their sides, they both caressed each other's sides as they made out. Flareon pulled away, a strand of saliva made a bridge to each other's lips before Flareon said"We're gonna be fine, don't worry", right before they cuddled and watched TV.


	6. Chapter 5 Confessing to the family

About 6 o'clock was when they were planning to confess their love to the rest of the people living in the house: Red yoshi, Aunt jemima, Zane, Sosha, Mike, Blue yoshi, Black yoshi and yosh, and Consuela who is the house maid. All the people were gathered in the living room waiting for what they had to say, some even placed bets on what was going to happen like one was going to come out as gay, or one will be moving out etc. Umbreon got ready to confess to them what they had been doing. "Ohh i'm so nervous! What if they have a bad reac-" she was cut off by Flareon who landed a kiss on her cheek which caused a blush to form "i'm sure we will be fine, after all it turns out we aren't related like we thought we were" Flareon said calming her. They walked down and everyone's talking silenced as they did so, which made Umbreon even more nervous than she was before. "H-hi everyone, me and flareon have something that we need to tell you", "ok but hurry up, i have to get back to working on my cars" mike said with his southern accent. "Ok w-well, me and Flareon are kind of umm…" "kind of what?" Aunt jemima asked, "Dating…" umbreon finally said with a flinching expression like she was expecting an uproar of hate comments. "Wait you two are dating?!" Red yoshi said shocked to no end, "thats great im happy for you two!" Consuela said. "How do we know this isn't a prank?" asked Black yoshi. "Ok then we'll prove it!", at that moment Flareon pulled Umbreon into a fierce kiss which surprised Umbreon at first, but she later moaned into the kiss, caressing his chest and sides. Everyone just stood in awe as they watched their make-out session, "well i guess they were telling the truth, well knock yourselves out, as long as you don't bother me, i don't mind" Red yoshi said. Umbreon pulled away from the kiss and looked at the others which started cheering, before Sosha said "We need to throw a party for these two lovebirds!", to which everyone cheered in agreement. Umbreon was so happy, it felt like a bulldozer had just been lifted off her chest and she was floating in air. Umbreon was so happy she pulled Flareon into another kiss, this one being longer than the last one, she then pulled away saying "i guess we are officially together now Flareon".


	7. Chapter 6 Party fun

After they had confessed that they were together,they decided to celebrate. "Ok Mike what about i rent out A Taste Of Russia ?", Sosha said. "Yeah that sounds fun seeing as you own the place" mike responded, "yeah and the drinks are on the house so it won't cost anything!". What everyone else didn't know was that Sosha hired his friends Misha, Luka, Nakita, and Aral to decorate the place before they got there. Back with our lovers, they were talking with the rest of the people answering questions like "are you two gonna get married?", and "are you two gonna have kids?", and "have you two done it yet?", the only ones they answered were the first two saying, "we may get married, but we aren't sure about kids", they left out the last one cause of the detail that they would have to use.

Around night time everyone got ready for bed, Umbreon and Flareon decided to sleep in their underwear so they could share their body heat easier (and because they loves each other's body and how it felt up against theirs). They got into bed and pulled the covers over them, and shared a warm embrace as they fell asleep in eachothers' arms.

Everyone woke up around 12PM and got ready to head to A Taste Of Russia. When they all got to the doors Sosha yelled "SURPRISE!", and surprised they were indeed: There were streamers lining the roof, a Dance floor with a disco ball, Even a DJ (who was Nakita), there were waiters for each table,and alot more party supplies. Everyone was shocked to see how much effort was put into this party. The thing that snapped them out of it was Sosha saying "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's Celebrate!". Everyone was dressed up appropriately: The men wearing Tuxedos or Suits, And ladies wearing Dresses. Umbreon was wearing a black dress with yellow lining on the edges of the dress, while Flareon was wearing a red and orange Tuxedo. When Flareon saw Umbreon in her dress he was lovestruck, she looked astonishing, and any guy would fall for her with ease. "W-wow U-umbreon, you look so….beautiful!", at the word Beautiful, Umbreon blushed and kissed Flareon on the lips saying "you look handsome yourself my Flareon lover" Umbreon said sounding romantic. Everyone got to the floor and danced until it was couples time (only Umbreon, and Flareon stayed),Flareon placed his forepaws on Umbreon's hips and Umbreon placed her forepaws on his shoulders and Umbreon and Flareon began to slow dance to the song that was playing, both looked into each others' eyes and just danced, separating themselves from the outside world, just focusing on each other while the song played. Right before the song was over, Umbreon leaned in and locked lips with Flareon, who didn't hesitate to kiss Umbreon back. They pulled apart right as the song ended and both said in unison "i love you".

After the couples dance was over, Umbreon and Flareon went over to the bar and began to drink some of Soshas finest selection of pure russian vodka. They drank a little too much and eventually began to get drunk from all the vodka. Both of their speeches began to get slurred from all the vodka, and they eventually made out HARD! Umbreon (being bigger) tackled Flareon and ferociously made out with him. They were both clearly very horny and they both knew that, so Umbreon said"l-lets t-t-take this s-somewhere *hic* more private my love~", Flareon then said "m-maybe we can *hic* go t-to the bathroo-*hic*-ooms and be alone~".

Umbreon agreed and they both, in their drunken state, walked to the bathroom area.


	8. Chapter 7 Party Fun Pt2

Umbreon and Flareon were completely wasted and horny, so in their drunk state they stumbled over to the bathroom area. No one saw them walk over to the bathrooms btw. When the two got in the bathroom (which was one toilet so the door had a lock on it), Flareon locked the door (at least he thought he did) and proceeded to make out with Umbreon who had began undressing before they even got to the door. Umbreon had managed to get her Bra off and lower her dress so her breasts were now out, so while Flareon made out with her he was grabbing and squeezing her breasts which caused her to moan a little. Once they pulled away, they began to undress each other; After they were completely undressed, they made out again, only they began to do more than kiss. Flareon fingered Umbreon's now wet pussy, while Umbreon was gently massaging Flareon's member. After about 10 minutes Flareon Felt like he was about to cum, but did not tell Umbreon because he wanted to surprise her, which he did, because after he felt this he shot ropes of cum onto her thighs. "Oh you naughty Flareon, you *hic* wanted to surprise me didn't you? Well now you have *hic* to clean your mess that you made~" Flareon responded by getting on his knees and licking the cum off her thighs which caused Umbreon to moan pretty loudly, Flareon kept licking the cum off her thighs, then Frenched her with his cum in his mouth, until umbreon swallowed it and they pulled away, gasping for air. "Man Flareon you *hic* have a wonderful tongue, i hope you can use it on my later~" umbreon said moaning. "Why later when we can do *hic* that now~" Flareon said as he got down on his knees and began to lap at Umbreon's cunt, ke kept this up for a while before Umbreon moaned her loudest moan had her orgasm, while her juices dripped down Flareon's chin. Flareon swallowed as much of Umbreon's cum as he could before pulling away, the rest of it ran down her legs, which Flareon responded by licking her cum off her legs. "Oh my gosh Flareon *hic* i f-fucking love you!" umbreon yelled as he licked the girl cum off her legs. They both knew what was next, Flareon then lined his member up with Umbreons entrance and entered her. It was at this moment that Red yoshi had opened the door, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Red yoshi yelled as he shielded his eyes from the sight. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry!" Umbreon yelled, "WHY IN THE BATHROOM THOUGH?!", Red yoshi then ran out of the bathroom. "Should we *hic* go talk to him?" Umbreon asked "Nah we're fine" Flareon reassured. Flareon then walked over and locked the door "i thought you already locked the *hic* door?", "me too, I guess i didn't". Flareon then entered Umbreon, moaning as he did so, and began to thrust into Umbreon. "Oh f-fuck yes! F-fuck me *hic* hard! Fuck me like a bitch!", Umbreon yelles in pure lust. "F-fuck U-umbreon, you're so *hic* tight!", Flareon yelled, it was at this moment Flareon had a wicked yet sexy idea: "f-fuck *hic* umbreon you're such a slut! Now be a good bitch and tell me you're a *hic* slut!" Flareon yelled. "Ohh yes! I'm a slut! I want to feel your cum fill me up! Ohh fuck yes!" Umbreon yelled. At those words Flareon let his load fill Umbreon's cunt, some spilled out and ran down their legs. They collapsed on the wet floor panting heavily, " wow Fl *hic* Flareon, you sure know how to please a woman", Flareon replied by nodding and fell asleep. Umbreon then laid on Flareon's chest and fell asleep with a lovely full feeling inside of her.


	9. Chapter 8 Waking up

Umbreon woke up in her bed, her head was throbbing as she was drunk last night. She felt like crap, she didn't realize she was in her bed until she pulled the covers over her naked body, "huh? When did i get in my bed?" she asked herself, it was at this moment Flareon burst through her door with tears in his eyes and jumped on her bed and hugged her so hard it knocked the wind out of her. "Umbreon i missed you so much!" Flareon said through tears, "what?, we were separated for one night", "n-no we weren't!" Flareon said sobbing, "you were out for three days!", Umbreon was shocked from two things: one how long she was out for, and two, his reaction from how much he missed her. She felt like crying with him because of his reaction and just said "well its ok im here come get in bed with me its ok" Flareon just sobbed in Umbreon's chest saying "i-i thought you wouldn't ever wake up! I thought i *sob* i thought i had lost you!", Umbreon just cuddled Flareon as he sobbed. Flareon cried for about 10 minutes until Red yoshi came up to their room "well look who's finally awake" he said "um h-hey Red yoshi you're probably gonna ask about the party"Umbreon said, "nope" Red yoshi replied, "i'm just glad you're finally awake, your little lover here was sitting by your side in those three days waiting for you to wake up. Every now and then he would ask for something to eat or drink, or go to the restroom, but he stayed in that chair over there most of the time" he said pointing to a chair in the corner. Umbreon wanted to burst into tears, at that moment she loved Flareon so much knowing that he sat waiting for her to wake up for three days straight only getting up to use the restroom. Umbreon just held Flareon closer, she wanted him to be with her for the rest of her life, she wanted to bear his children, she wanted to propose right there. She looked down at Flareon and just blushed madly, "wait how did i end up in my room?" Umbreon asked, "well i stopped hearing moaning coming from the bathroom so i had Black yoshi pick the lock. When i opened the door i saw you two naked and so i carried both of you in my car and drove you two back to the house. Then i hauled both of you up the stairs and put you two in your room", Umbreon was surprised that they both fit in Red yoshi's car. Red yoshi was a proud CEO for many different jobs and was VERY rich, so rich in fact that he could afford a red Lamborghini Veneno, and give others nice cars like Black yoshi and his brother a black Lamborghini Murcielago, Flareon a purple Aston martin vulcan, and Umbreon a white Mclaren P1. everyone else bought their own cars like sosha a Chevy Camaro Hennessey ZL1, and mike a Corvette C7 R. seeing as a lamborghini is two seater she didn't know how they fit in his car, "how did you fit us both in your car?" Umbreon asked, "well i put you in the passenger seat, and flareon in your lap, and i had Consuela dress you two btw. Well i'll leave you two lovebirds to it, be well!" Red yoshi said as he exited their room. "F-flareon you waited for me to wake up for three days?" Umbreon asked, "y-yeah, i waited because i-" He paused, "i love you" he finally said. Umbreon was so happy she could cry and just hugged Flareon, pulled the covers over them before saying "i love you too Flareon" and dozing off in his arms.


	10. Chapter 9 The Date

Our two lovers' morning started with Umbreon waking up first, she woke up on Flareon's chest. She then ran a her paw up and down Flareon's chest and kissed him to wake him up, which worked as he woke up "good morning beautiful" Flareon said, "morning stud" Umbreon said back to Flareon. "Hey i've been thinking, if we're together, then why haven't we done anything?" Flareon asked. "You mean like a date?" Umbreon asked "yeah" Flareon answered. "Well we can go on one today if you want" Umbreon said, "yeah where do you wanna go and when?" Flareon asked, "maybe we could go to a nice restaurant or the park around three if that's fine with you" Umbreon suggested. "Yeah that sounds perfect" Flareon said staring into her ruby red eyes. They both got out of bed and got dressed for the day. About one hour later after Flareon made a reservation to a fancy restaurant called "lovely". Umbreon was downstairs talking with Aunt Jemima "so you and Flareon are going on a date today at three?" Aunt jemima asked, "yeah, i don't know where he's taking me, i don't care as long as he's there with me" Umbreon said while blushing. "Man you must really love him huh?" Aunt Jemima asked, "i think i've-" Umbreon paused, "i think i've found my soulmate", Umbreon said looking dreamily. "Umbreon? You ok? Hello?" she said waving her hand in Umbreon's face "huh?! Oh y-yeah" Umbreon said trying to hide her blush. "Umm ok then imma go now, me and zane have plans", "ok then" said umbreon said as aunt jemima left.

With Flareon: Flareon had just got off the restaurant's site when he had an idea: he decided that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Umbreon, he was going to PROPOSE. Flareon got Red yoshi to loan him his debit card and he headed to the jewelry store to buy a ring. Flareon entered the store, the lady working was a pink yoshi, maybe in her thirties, "hello what can i get for you?" she greeted happily, "yes i would like thats ring right there" he said pointing to a gold ruby ring, "are you sure? That ring is the most expensive one we have in stock" she said, "its alright i can afford-" he stopped looking at the price "$2400?!" he shouted in his mind, "y-yeah i can afford it" the lady then put the ring on the counter and said "what color box?" "umm black please, or black outside with orange inside" he said. He paid and left asking himself" how am i going to pay Red yoshi?!".


	11. Chapter 10 The Date Pt2, The Proposal

It was about 2:50, Umbreon and Flareon were getting ready to leave for their date. Umbreon dressed in a black dress, while Flareon dressed in a flannel shirt with jeans. "Are you ready to go babe?" Flareon asked causing Umbreon to blush "y-yeah i'm ready" she said before kissing him. Umbreon handed her Mclaren keys to Flareon and they drove to the restaurant. Once they entered they were seated Flareon ordered a medium rare T-bone steak, which Umbreon ordered as well. They ate their food until Flareon had an idea, "h-hey Umbreon you got a little something right here" he said pointing to his cheek, Umbreon put a napkin to her cheek and wiped, "i'll get it" Flareon said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Flareon pulled away until Umbreon got up and sat in his lap and made out with him. "Ugh get a room you two!" some old lady leafeon said, "HEY! Watch it, you got a problem with our love?! If so, say it!" Flareon talked back, the leafeon scoffed and turned around, it was at this moment that he noticed that Umbreon had gotten up and went to her chair and sat in embarrassment. "Don't worry Umbreon, she doesn't understand", "i know but, it was my fault, im sorry" Umbreon said "no it wasn't, or mine, it's just some other people don't understand what true love is, now lets pay and get out of here eh?" Flareon said which brightened her mood. They paid their bill and headed out of the restaurant and got back in the Mclaren and drove to the park, which was at sunset so it was perfect for Flareon to launch his plan to propose to Umbreon. They pulled into the parking lot and headed to the park. Flareon pulled Umbreon by her forepaws, not too hard that she'd fall, but enough so that they could make it to the hill, "F-Flareon, what are you doing?!" Umbreon asked, "hurry i wanna catch the sunset!", they made it to the hill and sat down, watching the sun set, Umbreon rested her head on his shoulder "*sigh* the sunset looks to beaufiful" Umbreon said kissing him on the cheek, "yeah it is, but now as beautiful as my Umbreon!" Flareon said causing Umbreon to blush, he waited until the moment was right so he could propose. Once the moment was perfect he stood up and grabbed Umbreons forepaws so she could stand up, "umm F-Flareon?!" she asked, Flareon then got down on one knee, help a forepaw and said, "Umbreon you have made me the happiest being on the surface of the earth", Umbreon then put her other forepaw to her mouth with hot tears streaming down her face, she knew what was happening, Flareon then pulled the ring box out of his pocket and said, "Umbreon, will you marry me?", and opened the box, Umbreon was at a loss for word, hot tears were pouring down her face. It was at this moment that she shouted "YES! YES I WILL!" before Flareon put the ring on her paw. Umbreon looked at it and tackled Flareon, crying on his chest, she then kissed Flareon on the lips before pulling away. Flareon wiped the tears away and pulled her into another kiss, Umbreon was the happiest pokemon in the world right now.

They got home around 11, everyone was asleep, so they walked up the stairs quietly. When they got into the room Umbreon got in her bra and underwear and Flareon got in his boxers and they cuddled before umbreon said "Flareon, i love you so much and i've been thinking, do you want children?" Umbreon asked "Y'know i was gonna ask you the same thing", Flareon said before umbreon ran a paw down his chest and saying "i'd love to have your children honey" with a lovestruck tone in her voice. They kissed one last time before Flareon dozed off with his now wife Umbreon in his arms~.


	12. Chapter 11 Valentine's Day! Lemon

It was valentine's day! Umbreon had woken up first- like always, and had a sexy idea for valentine's day. She stroked a paw on his chest and kissed him passionately. She remembered what happened yesterday and looked at the ring on her paw before kissing him even more passionately that before, he was up from the first kiss and kissed her back and eventually went to a full make-out session before Umbreon pulled away saying "the ring, its… beautiful!", "well a beautiful ring for a beautiful lady!" Flareon replied. They got dressed for the day, Flareon went to work, and Umbreon was talking with jemima. "Wow what a beautiful ring, i can't believe he proposed so early!" jemima said surprised, "so when is the wedding?" jemima asked, "i don't know, nor does he" Umbreon said, "so what are you and Zane doing for Valentine's day?" Umbreon asked, "we are going to a concert" Jemima replied, "what are you doing for Valentine's day?", this question took Umbreon by surprise because of how graphic her idea was, "Oh y-you know i've got something planned for my F-Flareon" Umbreon said with a mad blush on her face. Umbreon talked and left to the store to buy supplies for Valentine's day. Once she was done looking she walked to the cashier with a mad blush, why? Because she walked with rose petals, a red light bulb, candles, and handcuffs for the night. Umbreon walked to the check out, the cashier was a Sylveon about Umbreon's age "so did you find everything alri-" she paused at the stuff in Umbreon's cart, The sylveon was blushing until she said" Valentine's day huh?", "y-yeah" Umbreon replied, The sylveon then placed a blindfold in her cart and said "this one's on me", "T-thanks" umbreon said before paying and leaving.

Umbreon got the set ready, she put rose petals all over the bed, put the red light bulb in, and placed the handcuffs and blindfold on the dresser, she took off all her clothes and got in the bed with the covers covering her breasts and lower regions, she turned the lights off so that when Flareon turned the lights on he would see the perfect scene with the dim red light~.

Flareon got home a few minutes after Umbreon did, Flareon had Flowers in his arms as he got ready to enter the room. Flareon opened the door "ugh it's so dark in here" he said as he turned on the light and was shocked, there he saw Umbreon laying naked with covers covering her areas, Rose petals on the bed, and handcuffs and a blindfold on the dresser, he was blushing so much that you could see it even through the red lighting."hey there handsome~" Umbreon said seductively, "Umbreon, this is amazing! How long did it take?" Flareon said. Umbreon got up and hung off Flareon, "it doesn't matter does it?" Umbreon said with a whisper like tone. Umbreon then took off Flareon's shirt and dragged her tongue across his chest. After about 5 minutes they were both fully naked. Umbreon then secured the blindfold and put the handcuffs on Flareon and began to stroke his member gently, until she took a long lick of his length, putting it in her mouth once at the tip which caused Flareon to moan. Soon the feeling of handcuffs and being blindfolded got to him as he came down Umbreon's throat, only this time she swallowed it all while moaning. They both had the same idea as Flareon put the handcuffs on Umbreon and lined his cock up with her cunt and pushed it in. "ohh fuck yes!" Umbreon moaned out as Flareon thrusted in and out. About 5 minutes in Flareon said "my you're a horny little slut aren't you?", "y-yes im a horny slut!" Umbreon moaned back at Flareon. About 10 minutes later Flareon asked "i'm about t-to cum! Do you want it in or on you?" , Umbreon then said "IN! I want your cum to fill me up inside! I want it to pour out as you pull out!", Flareon then did as she wanted and came inside of Umbreon's cunt "ohh it feels so warm!" Umbreon said as Flareon un did the handcuffs. Shortly after Flareon collapsed on top of Umbreon and said"Happy Valentine's day love", Umbreon then replied by kissing him and pushing him off of her and laying on his chest like she has since they started sleeping together~


	13. Chapter 12 The Wedding and Heat

It was about a week since Flareon proposed and they were getting ready for their wedding, Sosha and Mike were with Flareon, and Umbreon was with Jemima. "Think you're ready for Umbreon?" Mike asked Flareon, "idiot, of course he's ready, he's the one who proposed" Sosha said, "come on guys how do i look?" Flareon asked, Flareon was wearing a black tuxedo that Red yoshi bought him. Red yoshi took them both shopping for their wedding clothes the previous day. Flareon then was walked down the aisle right before Umbreon walked down the aisle in a white wedding dress. The priest said the blessing (idk what they say XD) "do you Flareon take Umbreon as your wife?", "i do" Flareon said looking into Umbreon's eyes, "And Umbreon do you take Flareon to be your Husband?", "i do" Umbreon said, "you may now kiss the bride", and with that Flareon pulled Umbreon into a kiss while everyone else cheered. Black yoshi then leaned into Red yoshi's ear and said "i bet they won't last a week" which red yoshi replied my punching Black yoshi in his nose. Flareon then picked Umbreon up bridal style and they headed back to the Mclaren and drove off to the Suite room they rented for their "night", until Flareon heard a loud gasp come from umbreon as she grabbed her lower area, "you ok babe?" Flareon asked, "umm Flareon remember how i said i'm not in heat the day we had sex for the first time?" Umbreon asked, "yeah?", "well i'm in heat now!" Umbreon said. Flareon just stared, shocked at what Umbreon just said, he then looked at her underwear which was soaked from her juices. "Umm you're pretty horny right?" Flareon asked, Umbreon replied by unzipping his pants, while he was driving, and took his cock out and began stroking it, while licking it occasionally, "Umbreon what are you doing?! im driving!" Flareon said, "shh just relax i wont distract you", "could you at least wait until we get there?" Flareon asked, "fine but when we get there i want you to ravish me! I want you to make me yours!" Umbreon yelled in pure lust. Once they got in there they signed in, Umbreon was holding both paws and crossing her legs to prevent her juices from leaking down her legs. NOTHING could prepare Flareon for what was about to come to him when he set foot in their room. Umbreon ran ahead of him so she could get ready first, once Flareon set foot in the room a wet Umbreon tackled him and started to make out with him hard. She pulled his pants off so hard he could of sworn he heard a rip sound. Once his member was out Umbreon engulfed it in her mouth, until she got up and pulled him to the bed saying, "you better fuck me so i can get this damn heat out of me~", Flareon understood but didn't want to hurt her and said "umbreon wait i don't want to hurt you on accident!", Umbreon then furiously made out with him and said, "just do this for me, but dont cum in me unless you want kids", before spreading her legs for Flareon. Flareon then entered her only something was different, as he put it in a bunch of juices splashed all over the bed, "man Umbreon you must really need this huh?" Flareon asked, "Yeah, just don't do creampie because i can get pregnant n-now a-ah!" Umbreon said. Flareon thrusted in and out until he began to feel pressure build up and said "ok umbreon im about to cum so get on your knees!", umbreon did as told and got on her knees as flareon jerked himself and blew his load all over umbreon's face, "oh flareon it tastes so good!" umbreon said as she put his member in her mouth. Once their festivities were done they were cuddling on the bed, flareon had umbreon in his arms, umbreon was resting her head on his chest rubbing her paw on the side of his cheek, "thanks for getting rid of my heat, sorry for how i acted", "its ok, lets just sleep, im pretty tired", Flareon said as he dozed off. Umbreon just laid there on the chest of the love of her live, she managed to say "i love you" before dozing off in his arms.


	14. Chapter 13 Pregnancy And Drunken Wrath!

It was the next morning, Umbreon was the first one up again, but something was off, she instantly felt sick to her stomach. Umbreon then shot up and ran to the bathroom, waking up Flareon in the process, and threw up in the toilet pretty loudly. "Oh my gosh Umbreon are you ok?!" Flareon asked Umbreon, "n-no i think im *urgh* sick! Umbreon said throwing up again. Umbreon threw up for about five minutes before finally stopping, Flareon got his coat and was preparing to take Umbreon to the doctor, "ok are you ready?" Flareon asked, "y-yeah i think so" umbreon replied, a bit shaky, They drove to the hospital. Once they got there they signed in, "yes my wife here woke up this morning throwing up all over the place, can we see what is wrong with her?" Flareon asked, the man working there was a vaporeon about red yoshi's age, "yes we can see her in about 15 minutes" the vaporeon said, they sat down in the waiting room which had many types of different species (yoshis, cats, dogs, and other eeveelutions). "What do you think is wrong with me?" Umbreon said looking at her new husband, "i don't know babe, lets just hope it's not too serious" Flareon said. About 10 minutes have passed when they heard "Umbreon!" come from the hallway, they followed the nurse, which was a sylveon, to the room. They entered the room, Umbreon sat on the bed, Flareon sat on a chair, and the sylveon sat in the stool for the doctor and began to ask questions, "ok what kind of feelings do you have?" the sylveon asked, "umm i don't know, i've been throwing up, and feeling dizzy" Umbreon answered, "ok i'm going to need you to step outside sir" she said to Flareon who stepped back into the waiting room. About 20 minutes later Flareon was called back into the room, "ok sir we have the results in, and i need to ask you that might make you uncomfortable" "um o-ok" Flareon asked feeling a bit unsure, "ok when is the last time you and your wife have had intercourse?" "umm last night, why?" Flareon asked blushing, remembering what they did last night "well then we are sure of what's wrong, Umbreon, you're pregnant" sylveon said. Umbreon both stood shocked, "you're serious?!" Umbreon said, tears threatening to escape "yes congratulations i think you both will make great parents" the sylveon nurse said before leaving. When they got back to the hotel Umbreon cried into Flareon's chest fur, she was scared about being pregnant and didn't know what to do, Flareon just layed stroking Umbreon's back, "Oh Flareon *sniffle* i don't know what to do! I'm so scared!" Umbreon said "look let's just go home and figure this out" Flareon said, they wasted no time in packing their bags and signing out, heading to the mclaren and driving home. When they got home Sosha was eating meals ready to eat (military food) and watching TV, Mike was working on his new car in the garage, and everyone else was either at work or out to eat. "Hey why back so early?" Sosha asked "umm not now Sosha, Umbreon is going through alot", Umbreon ran to the room crying and Sosha got up, he was Pissed (Sosha isn't very smart) "what did you do to Umbreon you son of a bitch?!" Sosha yelled as he put a paw around Flareon's neck, choking him, "I didn't do anything!" Flareon said, Sosha was clearly very Drunk and as Flareon noticed this Sosha punched him in the jaw, causing his lip to bleed and Blood to splatter all over the wall and knocking him out in the process it was Sosha's loud yelling that got Mike to come out of the garage and hold him back, "Sosha what are you doing?! Flareon just got home!" Mike shouted at Sosha. Umbreon ran back into the room and stopped "oh my god Flareon! Speak to me! Flareon!" Umbreon shouted as she cradled Flareon's limp body, tears streaming down her face, he was out cold, while all this was happening Mike was holding a drunk Sosha back until he landed a haymaker to the side of sosha's face, knocking him out. Oh my gosh Umbreon im so sorry Sosha is piss drunk, i'll get the car and take him to the hospital! Mike said running off, Umbreon sat there Flareon in her arms, his shirt was stained red from his bleeding lip, Umbreon had tears streaming down her face, "oh Flareon please be okay, please don't leave me!" Umbreon said sobbing, she feared because Sosha had one of the hardest punch forces in the world, and one hard enough could kill Flareon.


	15. Chapter 14 Hospital visit

Umbreon and Mike were in the hospital, Flareon had a concussion. Umbreon stayed by Flareon while he was knocked out. Umbreon waited for 30 minutes until she heard a groan come from Flareon, "Flareon!" Umbreon said as she threw her arms over his neck, "what happened?" Flareon asked dazily "Sosha knocked you out while he was drunk" Mike said startling both of them, "wait what?!" Umbreon asked, "yeah, but don't go to him he was drunk so he won't remember punching Flareon" Mike said. Umbreon wasn't having it and stormed out of the hospital and drove home. Once she got home she walked up to sosha's room and kicked the door of the hinges, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Red yoshi yelled as he stepped towards her, She then pushed him aside and stormed to Sasha's room, "oh h-hey Umbreon!" Sosha said nervously, "GET OFF THE FUCKING COUCH!" Umbreon shouted, when he didn't get up right away Umbreon then yanked him off his couch and proceeded to pin him against the wall, "UMBREON PLEASE LISTEN! IN SORRY I WAS DRUNK!" Sosha yelled "You want to know why i was crying?! Well guess what, I'M PREGNANT! Thats why!" Umbreon shouted before backhanding him and storming off back to her car to drive to the hospital. Everyone in the house heard her outburst and knew, Umbreon was pregnant with Flareon's baby. Everyone just stood, shocked at what she said and did "umm did she just say", "yeah i think she did, but the damn door!" Red yoshi said, Umbreon had kicked Sasha's door clean off its hinges.

Umbreon went back to Flareon's bed where he had fallen asleep, she was stroking his head, hoping he would be ok. Flareon had a huge bruise on his cheek, and bandages wrapped around his head form him hitting his head on the wall when he fell. "Don't worry flareon, i'll make sure you recover well" umbreon said as she stroked his soft fur. Umbreon stayed there for five minutes before red yoshi came walked in, "uhh umbreon we need to get back home it's 6:55 and visiting time ends at 7" red yoshi informed, "ugh fine i'll go home" umbreon said angrily, "i had mike drive your car home so you'll ride in my car because i can see you're tired" red yoshi informed, it was at that last statement when umbreon realized just how tired she really was, seeing as she is pregnant, "i guess you're right, fine just let me say goodbye to flareon" "ok but hurry up because the nurses here get pretty pissy when you don't leave" red yoshi informed as he left the room, he knows this because when he got into a wreck and was impaled by a pole, the nurses screamed at blue yoshi when visits were over. Umbreon leaned down and kissed flareon "sleep well" umbreon said as the left.

On the drive home, umbreon was silent and just stared out the window, missing flareon. The trip was mostly silent until red yoshi said, "dont worry im pretty sure flareon will make it out alright, he's suffered through more severe cases before", "it's not just that, it's what's going to happen in the future, MY future" she replied "i'm sure you and flareon will make it out alright, i don't mind supporting your family in hard times, trust me you and flareon will be fine-" red yoshi was cut off by his phone ringing, he answered it, it was his boss "hey red yoshi hows it goin?" his boss greeted, his boss was a female glaceon in her thirties, "well could be better, we've got a little issue but its recovering, so other than that great" he answered "great, listen you need to come into work right away we have an emergency that we need your help on" she said "umm im kinda an hour away, i just left the hospital, i have umbreon in the car with me so can it wait, or is it that bad that i have to go straight to work?" red yoshi asked, "umm id say yes you need to come straight to work because if you don't, we could lose the business" she replied, "fuck alright bye", "bye!" the glaceon said as the hung up. Well umbreon looks like you're coming with me to work there's an emergency and they need my help" red yoshi said.


	16. Chapter 15 Red yoshi's work emergency

Umbreon and red yoshi had been driving for 50 minutes and were almost to red yoshi's workplace. "Well we're almost there if that cheers you up" red yoshi stated, he heard no reply; he then looked and saw umbreon had fallen asleep, "damn she must be tired as hell" red yoshi thought to himself, umbreon was sleeping peacefully as they drove to red yoshi's work.

Once they pulled up to the building, red yoshi parked in his reserved spot in the garage, and shook umbreon awake," umbreon get up we're here" he said as he shook her lightly, waking her up; "ugh what?" she asked very tiredly, "umbreon come on we're here" he informed, right after he told her that she ran out and threw up on the car parked next to his, his face would of went white if it could, because the car she threw up on belonged to his Boss, "oh shit" was all he could say before closing his car door and locking it. Once umbreon stopped puking red yoshi asked "are you okay? Do i need to take you to an ER or something?", "im fine its the morning sickness, it happens when you're pregnant" she informed while wiping her mouth with a napkin red yoshi gave her, "ok lets go, if you want you can sleep on the couch in my office" red yoshi said, "wait you have a couch in your office? I thought you worked in a cubical!" she said, "n-no i have an office, remember i'm a very high rank here, which means you'll probably be classified as a high rank as well, also they may ask if we are dating so be prepared for that" red yoshi stated as they entered the building. Umbreon couldn't believe what she was seeing, just the main lobby was the most beautiful place she had ever seen! The entire place looked like a palace from a movie. Umbreon was in awe while they walked down the hall with an elevator at the end, red yoshi pushed the top button which was literally labeled as 120, "wait 120?! There's a hundred twenty floors here?!" umbreon said loudly and very surprised, "um yeah my office is the 120th floor", "don't you mean on the 120th floor?" umbreon asked, "no it's literally the entire 120th floor" red yoshi confirmed as umbreon stood in awe. About 3 minutes later the elevator opened up and umbreon saw what was probably the biggest elevator she'd ever seen in her life, she could of sworn you could fit at least 6 large duallys in them and still have room for other cars (a dually is a pickup truck with two wheels on each side of the rear instead of one for those who don't know). They were in the elevator when umbreon asked "how long is this elevator going to take?!" she asked/shouted, "remember there are 120 floors" he informed umbreon, the doors opened and there stood red yoshi's boss, umbreon stood in awe at the sight of the glaceon, she was probably the hottest glaceon she'd ever seen. Red yoshi walked out first and the glaceon followed him, "ok so what's the emergency?" ren yoshi asked, "ok talk to the others about it because i still don't exactly know myself, but who's your friend?" she asked, "this is umbreon, and before you ask we are NOT dating, she's married and pregnant" he informed her, umbreon then blushed madly as red yoshi told his boss that she was pregnant, "well i'm sarah nice to meet you" she stuck out her paw and umbreon shook it, "red yoshi this umbreon here is hot as hell, you sure you aren't dating? If i was a dude i'd totally try to score" she said giggling, umbreon blushed so hard she looked like red yoshi! Ok imma go see what the emergency is, the couch is over there if you're still tired" red yoshi told her as he went back into the elevator, leaving the two girls alone. "So you're married, correct?" sarah asked, "um y-yeah" umbreon said, "so who's the lucky guy, and why isn't he here with you?" sarah asked, almost instantly umbreon's mood went from normal to sad and said "well he is a lovely flareon and he's in the hospital from a nearly fatal punch to the face" she said with a sad expression, "sarah was shocked at what she just said, she had no idea that was the reason, she felt bad for the umbreon and decided she would cheer her up.


	17. Chapter 16 Cheer up

Sarah had an idea of how to cheer umbreon up, a very naughty idea, "oh you poor thing, i bet you miss him alot huh?" sarah said rubbing against umbreon's arm causing a blush to appear on umbreon's face. Sarah then put a paw on umbreon's left breast and rubbed her paw causing umbreon to let out a slight moan before grabbing sarah's paw and pushing it away, "um i have to go to b-bathroom!" umbreon said before running to the bathrooms. When umbreon got to the bathrooms she called flareon hoping he would answer, which he did, "hello?" he said "flareon i need help! Im at red yoshi's office and his boss was just trying to turn me on!" she said quietly, "umbreon, i know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally, i want you to be happy so let her do it to you, seeing as i can't pleasure you, besides his boss is one of the hottest rated bosses in the hottest boss contest, so you have fun and know that i love you and want you to be happy" he said, a huge wave of relief washed over umbreon and she said, "oh flareon i love you too! And believe me when you get home i'm gonna suck you dry" she said seductively before hanging up.

Umbreon then walked out of the bathrooms and saw sarah where she was before she left and sat next to her, of course sarah again rubbed her left breast, but this time umbreon did not push away, instead she moaned and did the same to her, "wow umbreon your tits are massive! what size bra do you wear?" sarah asked noticing that umbreon's breasts were at least three times bigger than hers, "i really don't know, but what i do know is that i need then custom made because none of the sizes fit me~" umbreon said, right as she finished that sentance sarah went in and kissed umbreon, who was shocked and moaned as she kissed back. They kissed for about 5 minutes and both were undressing each other while they kissed, they pulled away when they were both in their bras and underwear, "my god umbreon this is the biggest bra i've ever seen!" sarah said, well here then you can keep this one" umbreon said as she unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts as they poured out of the bra, and sarah did the same and sarah's DD breasts were freed, but were small compared to umbreon's breasts, "oh my gosh umbreon, y-your tits are so-" "so what sarah?" umbreon said pressing her breasts against sarah's "h-huge!" sarah finally said. Right after she said that umbreon then slipped her paw into sarah's underwear and fingered her very wet cunt that was practically begging to be rubbed by umbreon. Umbreon began rubbing her paw up and down sarah's cunt causing her to moan really loudly, umbreon then put her other paw to her mouth and said "shh! Someone might hear us!", "relax these walls are soundproof" sarah informed, "oh, well in that case" umbreon said as the got down on her knees and puller sarah's underwear off, leaving her fully nude, and began to lap at her wet vagina, "oh my gosh umbreon! It feels so good! Don't stop please!" sarah moaned out, umbreon then pulled away, making sarah disappointed and said "the fuck did i just tell you?", "i know i'm sorry but come here and lay on your back with your legs spread" umbreon said as she removed her own panties and threw them on sarah's head. Sarah then closed her eyes and sniffed them, but when she opened her eyes she saw umbreon's dripping cunt over her face, she realized they were in a 69 position, "you know what to do" umbreon said as the continued to lap at sarah's pussy as sarah did the same. They did this for 15 minutes just laying there and licking, occasionally sniffing or rubbing, until sarah came first "oh my god UMBREON!" sarah screamed as her juices squirted all over umbreon's face, shortly after that umbreon came and soaked sarah's face as well. Umbreon then rolled off, turned around, and layed on sarah's stomach and made out with her with their breasts sandwiched together, umbreon then rubbed her beasts against sarah's before they both put their clothes back on, just before red yoshi entered the room, "ok umbreon let's go back home" red yoshi said as he turned to the elevator, umbreon turned around and gave sarah her's and flareon's number and their address and said "let's have a three way with flareon one night" as she kissed sarah again and left.


	18. Chapter 17 Doctor's mistake

Don't worry the real pregnancy is coming soon

Umbreon entered the house and immediately grabbed her keys and drove to the hospital to see flareon, once she got there she ran to his room, and opened the door, there she saw…. No one, "huh? Where is flareon?" she asked herself out loud, "right here honey" flareon said scaring umbreon, "AHH! Oh my gosh don't do that!" she said turning around, she didn't know that the voice belonged to flareon, and when she turned around she saw flareon, in his clothes, ready to go, "oh my god flareon!" she said as she jumped into flareon's arms, and pulling him into a fierce kiss, before pulling away "flareon i'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much, i cried last night when i rolled over and didnt see your face!" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek, "its ok umbreon i'm here now" he said as he licked the tear off her cheek. A nurse came running down the hall and ran up to them and said "umbreon we have news for you, it turns out you aren't pregnant, we got your file mixed up with someone else's file, turns out you just have a mild case of morning nausea" the doctor said, umbreon was happy that their child wouldn't be an accident, but flareon wasn't happy with the nurse, "are you fucking serious?! Do you know how much fucking stress you put her through?! She was bawling her eyes out and now you're coming up to us saying it was a happy little mistake?!" he said, "umm sir we understand and we are paying you two $500,000 for your troubles, we are very sorry for this mix up" she said as she led them to the boss's office.

They walked out of the hospital and got in the Mclaren and drove home, "well i'm just glad that our first child can be planned and not on accident" she said, "i'm still a little pissed about this, but i'm just glad that you're happy, and as long as you're happy, im happy" he said holding her paw, "oh flareon, any girl would be lucky to have you, and i'm glad that my luck kicked in just at the right moment" she said, she then remembered that she told sarah that they would have a threesome one day and said "hey flareon?", "yes umbreon?", you remember that call when i said that sarah was trying to turn me on, and you said have fun?", "yeah did you?" he asked, well yeah and after that i gave her both of our numbers, and said that you, me, and sarah would have a three-way one day, or you and her could have sex, it's only fair seeing as i did it" she turned and saw his nose was bleeding, he imagined umbreon and the hottest voted glaceon both rubbing their breasts alongside his member, it turned him on so much that he unzipped his pants, in the car, and masterbated right there, "flareon stop we're in the car!" umbreon said blushing, "ok fine, but imma leave it out because it hurts to be inside my pants" flareon said, this also turned umbreon on and the took one paw off the wheel and stroked his member gently, still paying attention to the road, "ohh umbreon that feels so good~" flareon moaned, umbreon then pulled her paw away and said "that was a sneak peak, if you want the rest you need to put your pants back on, and be a good boy, so you can be my bad boy in the bedroom tonight~" these words made flareon blush so hard it showed more than it ever did as he quickly put his huge member back in his pants, "dont worry ill get rid of it tonight~" umbreon said seductively, "well right now you're doing the opposite, and making it grow" he said kissing her neck, "f-flareon stop im driving", "then pull over cause i'm not stopping" he said licking her cheek. Umbreon pulled over and let flareon do his work "flareon we need to get home so h-hurry" she said as flareon dragged his tongue all over her face and neck, stopping at her breast cleavage and said, "there, that's my trailer, you're the canvas, my tongue is the brush, and i'm an artist at work~", "oh flareon i'm so turned on right now, tonight our bed my break~" she said as she started the car which road to life and drove home.

NOTE: the next few chapters are VERY dirty and graphic, so continue at your own risk~.


	19. Chapter 18 The Night and sarah returns

Umbreon and flareon entered their room making out, flareon then picked up umbreon bridal style and threw her on the bed and umbreon landed with an "oomph". Umbreon then got completely nude and laid down with her limbs spread and said "ohh artist flareon do your work on this canvas" with a horny tone, flareon took off his clothes and laid on top of umbreon kissing her passionately before pulling away and going to work, dragging his tongue all over umbreon's body, on her thighs, stomach, breasts, neck, legs, and finally her cleavage, "ohh flareon keep dragging that brush all over my body, oh my gosh flareon i fucking love you!" umbreon moaned as he kept dragging his tongue until she came, soaking the bed. Umbreon lay panting heavily, she was so horny she jumped on flareon and made out with him, she slipped her tongue in his mouth, and sucked his bottom lip before she slid down his body, dragging her paws down his sides, once at his member, she stroked his cock like she did in the car, "ohh umbreon that feels so good, i don't know how much longer i can take before i- ohh FUCK YES!" he yelled as he came all over umbreon's stomach, seeing as she was laying parallel to his body, his cum got all over her stomach; "ok flareon, lick it up!" umbreon said as he got down and licked his cum off her stomach. Once flareon was done he lined up his member with her cunt an inserted it in and thrusted in "ohh yes, fuck me! Fuck me like a bitch! Fuck me like this is the last time you will see me!" with that last saying flareon thrusted as fast and hard his body would allow, "you like that? You like my cock going deep inside of you?" he asked sounding dirty, umbreon always loved his dirty talk, "yes, i-i love it! Keep fucking me! Fuck me like the slut i am!" she yelled, umbreon then shoves his face in her breasts, he pulled away and said "my gosh umbreon you are a slut, but it's ok because you're mine!" he yelled. Flareon then came inside of umbreon's womb "ohh its so warm and feels so good!" umbreon said, flareon then pulled his cock out of umbreon with a loud "shlick" sound "mmm your pussy is talking to me~" flareon said in a low tone in umbreon's ear, umbreon then cuddled into the mane on flareon's neck and fell asleep.

Umbreon woke up in the bed alone, she looked at her nightstand and saw a note "umbreon, i had to go to work, i'll be back around 6 love you", umbreon then knew how to welcome flareon, she texted him, "when you get home tell me when you pull up in the driveway, i've got a lovely surprise for you~" and got her car and headed to red yoshi's office.

Umbreon then entered the building and went to the elevator and pushed 120. Once she was there red yoshi looked up from his work "uhh umbreon what the hell are you doing here?" red yoshi asked "where is sarah?" umbreon asked "umm floor 119 i'm pretty sure" red yoshi answered. Umbreon went to floor 119 and there was sarah working, "hey there" umbreon said, sarah looked up and looked very happy "hey it's you! You came back!" she said as she ran up to umbreon and kissed her but pulled away quickly "oh my god im sorry im just so happy you're here!" she said "well don't worry, flareon is okay with you being in our love so you may be having sex with me, him, or both if you want~" umbreon said rubbing a paw between sarah's breasts, "listen i need you to come over, we need to make a surprise, remember our three way~" umbreon said tracing her paw up and down sarah's side curves "yeah id like that, ill be there one second i just need to close my office down" sarah said, she turned around and umbreon slapped her ass "ohh you naughty umbreon" sarah said "now i know why flareon does that, i loved it" umbreon said. Sarah finished turning off her office "could i maybe get another smack for the road?" umbreon asked "oh ill give you more than that" sarah then pulled her skirt and underwear "go on, get your smack" sarah said, umbreon then gave a firm smack to sarah's nice plump ass and said "flareon is going to love digging into this" before sarah pulled her skirt and panties up and they left for the car.


	20. Chapter 19 The Three-way (long)

Umbreon pulled into the driveway, her and sarah got out and headed to umbreon and flareon's room, it was about 4:30pm. "Ok sarah we have an hour and thirty minutes before flareon gets home, so what do you wanna do?" umbreon asked, sarah responded by looking at the naughty stuff on the dresser and blushing "my my umbreon i never knew you and flareon were this dirty" sarah said as she picked up the handcuffs "mm yeah me and flareon have had a lot of fun with those,check this out" she said as she pulled a strap on out of the top drawer "sometimes i use this on flareon, he loves it. I also give him rimmings", "rimmings?" sarah questioned "its when you take your tongue and umm, never mind let me show you, take your skirt and panties off, and lay on your stomach", sarah did as told and umbreon ran her tongue over her hole making sarah gasp from the warm, wet feeling "i can see why he loves those" sarah said, "you're not gonna put your stuff back on?" umbreon asked, "of course not, we're gonna take them off again aren't we?" she said as she removed her other clothes, leaving her nude and sexually walked and locked the door, when walked seductively to umbreon and got in the bed and said "come on, let's put some of this stuff to good use huh?", w-well actually we can do more, it turns out i'm not pregnant so we can do….other things" she said, "like what?" sarah asked, umbreon pulled out a huge dildo from under the bed, it was the exact size of flareon's, "this is how big flareon's is by the way" umbreon informed, "ok lets let him get home, i wanna see for myself" sarah said.

Flareon got home at 6 like he said and texted umbreon that he was home, "ohh flareon's here hurry get ready!" umbreon told sarah, who did as told. Umbreon then texted flareon that he was all clear to come in. flareon entered the house and walked up stairs, waving hi to sosha who was watching TV, he then put a paw to the door handle and opened the door. The door opened up but the lights weren't on, he turned on the light and saw umbreon and sarah both sitting on the bed with their legs crossed, their clothes were still on, but they weren't wearing any bras or panties, "um what's going on?" flareon asked nervously as he felt his member start to harden, "hey there stud" umbreon said seductively, umbreon then got up and wrapped herself around flareon, seducing him, she stroked her paw under his shirt and rubbed his chest fur, "mmm so soft" she said with a low tone. Sarah got up and did the same thing as umbreon on flareon's other side and rubbed her paw on his pants, rubbing his erection, "umm guys what's going on, and if i'm correct, i like it" he said, "mm we're just having fun, we need a stud like yourself" sarah said, she then leaned to flareon's ear and whispered "umbreon says you have a 9 ½ inch cock, i hope that's true", she said licking the back of his ear afterwards. Flareon was blushing redder than in the car, he had two super hot eeveelution girls wrapped around him, one stroking his chest, the other one stroking the crotch area on his pants, "uhh umbreon are you ok with this?" he asked, "well yeah, i'm just spicing things up a bit" she said before kissing him; sarah then un buttoned umbreon's pants and took out his member. Sarah stared, blushing madly at his size, sarah was a virgin, but did do things like being eaten out, and sucking someone off, but never intercourse, but she had never seen a cock this big before, "my god flareon, its huge!" she said rubbing its side with a paw, "umbreon his can you take this so easily?!" sarah asked, "well i never said it's easy, but once the pain goes away you want it all in trust me~" she said, "umm guys i need to tell you something" sarah said, "what is it, you can tell us" flareon said, "w-well i'm kind of a virgin, it's just i've never been penetrated before" she confessed, "well umbreon, looks like i'll be taking another one's virginity, you ok with that?" he asked, "give us all you got~" she said before kissing him again. Sarah gave his member a lick from the bottom to the tip, putting it in her mouth once at the top, flareon pulled away from umbreon "ohh that feels so good~" he moaned out, "ok sarah stop, flareon get on the bed we can't do this standing up" she said. Flareon got on the bed, umbreon and sarah undressed him and once he was fully nude, umbreon said "now you sit there and enjoy this" as she and sarah began making out and undressing each other, flareon watched as they undressed one another, shirt, skirt, nothing else?! He thought "where's your bras and panties" he asked, "mmm honey, we were going commando" umbreon said giggling as she got up on the bed and rubbed up against flareon, sarah then continued her work, sucking flareon off, she could only fit ¾ of his cock in her mouth without gagging, umbreon noticed this and said "oh please, sarah get up let me show you how it's done". Sarah took flareon's manhood out of her mouth and watched in awe as umbreon took the whole thing into her mouth, without gagging! Umbreon pulled away and said "thats how its done~" before kissing sarah and whispering something in her ear, she nodded and he watched as they took their enormous breasts and rubbed them on flareon's manhood he leaned back moaning "ohh my gosh that feels so good! Dont stop im gonna cum soon~" he said as he continued moaning, "sarah when he cums im gonna take it in my mouth and kiss you, giving you some as well okay?" she said, sarah blushed madly and just nodded, before flareon moaned out "umbreon im gonna cum!", umbreon then put his cock in her mouth and moaned as his cum poured into her mouth, "don't worry we'll share" saras said rubbing a paw on his chest fur. Umbreon pulled away and frenched sarah with flareon's cum in her mouth, giving sarah some of it, once umbreon pulled away, sarah kissed flareon like umbreon did to her.

All three swallowed the cum and layed, flareon between umbreon and sarah, his face sandwiched between their boobs, "mmm flareon you taste so good" sarah said, "hey guys i just wanna thank you for letting me do this you you guys, i've been lonely since my boyfriend left me" sarah added "oh that's awful, how did he leave?" flareon asked, him and umbreon noticed that her expressing changed to sadness as she began "he said th d-didn't want to accidentally get a slut pregnant" she said with a slight sob, "he left me and i havent had any type of action until i met umbreon" she said; flareon then kissed sarah and said "well you have me and umbreon now, and we'll take good care of you, right umbreon?" he said as umbreon nodded, "t-thanks" sarah said. Umbreon ran her paw down flareon's side and stroked his cock and said, "how about we do the next part huh?" with a look of pure lust, "umm ok who wants to go first?" he said, umbreon then answered "let sarah go first, after all, i have you all to myself when she's not here" she said causing sarah to blush, she looked at his cock and said "umm will this h-hurt?" with a hint of unsureness in her voice, "umm seeing as you're a virgin, it will at first, but then it will feel amazing just trust me" umbreon said dragging a paw across her womanhood, "umm o-ok i'll take your word for it" she said as they began to move into position, sarah layed on her back looking up at flareon, and he moved into position before saying, "wait, you get on the side and i'll stand up so i can get more power into my thrusts" he said as she did what he said. "You ready?" he asked sarah, she was laying on her back with her lower half hanging off the bed and flareon stood ready, "umm yes but please be gentle at first" she said with slight fear in her voice. Flareon enter sarah's womanhood slowly at first "ohhh f-fuck!" she shouted as he reached her hymen, "ok sarah, i'm going to have to give a quick and hard thrust to officially take your virginity, it will hurt for a while and you may bleed, ok?" he informed "o-ok, i trust you" sarah said. With one powerful thrust flareon broke sarah's hymen, taking her virginity, she didn't bleed, but she felt alot of pain "ahhh fuck!" sarah screamed as she began crying "it hurts so much!" she sobbed, she cried for 2 minutes before flareon started gently thrusting in and out of sarah "no dont it'll- ooh~" she moaned as the pain had turned to pleasure, "ooh it feels so good now! Ooh faster! Harder!" sarah yelled as flareon obeyed and thrusted harder and faster, sarah then put her legs over his shoulders so he could move easier, flareon was doing this and began to rub her leds "sarah you're so tight and warm, i don't know how much more i can take!" he said "yes! Cum in me i'm not in heat so let it all out!" she yelled. Umbreon sat there, just watching, she knew she was next so she wasn't jealous, but she did walk up to flareon and kiss him; right after she kissed him both he and sarah came "ohh fuck yes! It's so warm and feels so good!" sarah yelled as he kept cumming.

Flareon then laid down on the bed next to sarah, panting "oh my gosh that was incredible, i've never felt something so good before" sarah said panting, "well it's not over yet" umbreon said "ok here's how i want to do my turn, flareon lay on your back, and sarah put your cunt over his face, flareon you lick her cunt and im going to ride you like there's no tomorrow~" umbreon said. Flareon got on his back, sarah stood on her knees and moved her wet cunt over flareon's muzzle, causing cum to get on his mouth as he began to lick, gaining moans from sarah. Umbreon lowered herself and impaled herself on his manhood, she then bounced up and down, kissing sarah while this all happened. There they were, umbreon riding flareon, flareon eating sarah out, and sarah and umbreon making out while this all happened, they were all moaning as sarah came first, causing her's and flareon's cum to get all over his face, umbreon came second, and flareon came third. Umbreon lifted herself off flareon, their mixed juiced pouring out of umbreon as she laid back, sarah laid back as well and flareon was once again sandwiched between huge breasts "oh umbreon that was amazing!" sarah said "oh looks like we both made a mess, better clean up, you clean his face and i'll clean his cock" she said as they both went to work, sarah licking flareon's face, and umbreon licking flareon's member, and thighs; "holy fuck you two are so hot~" was all flareon could say while he was being cleaned. Umbreon finished and helped sarah finish cleaning his face. Once they were both done, umbreon then whispered her plan to sarah, sarah then placed her breasts on flareon's face while umbreon grabbed the strap on and the lubricant. Once flareon heard the container of lube open his ears perked up "umm what are you doing?" he asked "ohh i'm just switching the roles, now roll over and get ready" umbreon said as she lubed up the strap on; she then put some lube in her fingers and lubed flareon's hole up while fingering him "hrrgh i love you so much" flareon moaned, umbreon knew that all boys had a G-spot, and she knew where flareon's was. Umbreon puler her finger out of flareon and inserted the strap on "hrrgh" was the only thing flareon could let out as he kept moaning, umbreon then thrusted hard and fast, causing flareon to moan pretty loudly. Sarah watched and felt left out and began to stroke flareon's member, which he responded by fingering her, before pulling away with another moan. "Yeah feels good doesn't it huh? You like being fucked in the ass like a bitch?" umbreon dirty talked, she then took the strap on out of him, rolled him onto his back, lifted both legs over her shoulders, and inserted the strap on again, "i said do you like being fucked like a bitch?!" "y-yes! I love it!" he moaned out, sarah then sucked flareon's member as he was being fucked "mmmph, fuck me harder!" he moaned out, umbreon did as told and sped up her pace "yeah, you take it all!" she said, the feeling of umbreon hitting his G-spot and being sucked off got to him as he let out the biggest load he had ever let out, sarah pulled away and his seed got all over him, umbreon, and sarah, "oh you're such a slut flareon" she said as they took the strap on out and took it off. Umbreon looked at sarah and asked "you want a turn to fuck flareon?", "umm im good, i'll just do what you told me", "rimming?" umbreon asked "yep" sarah answered as she got down and dragged her warm, wet tongue over flareon's hole, causing him to moan "ohh f-fuck yes!", he didn't last long and came 5 minutes later, seeing as he already came so many times that night. Flareon could only take lazy breaths and lay there "looks like he's tuckered out" umbreon said "well imma get dressed and head out" sarah said "why? you are sleeping with us" umbreon said, "oh i am? Ok then she said as all three got under the covers, and umbreon and sarah fell asleep on flareon's chest as he fell asleep a few minutes later with two hot eeveelutions on his chest.


	21. Chapter 20 lovely morning

Flareon woke up first this morning, his ass was sore as hell, he then looked down and blushed at the sight, umbreon and sarah were wrapped around him and were sleeping peacefully, and nude, as was flareon. The only thing flareon could do was sit back and relax, their breasts were so soft, and their fur was also soft, but also sticky because of his cum. Umbreon then woke up and noticed she was nude and looked up at flareon "good morning honey" he said as she leaned up and kissed him, the movement waking sarah up as well "look who woke up last" flareon said as he kissed sarah, and umbreon kissed her too when he pulled away. Umbreon looked down and pulled the covers off, and there was a huge mess, cum stains on them and the bed sheets, the strap on, the lube, and all their clothes were on the floor as well, "damn we made a mess" flareon said, "umm guys my fur is stick, could i use your shower?" sarah asked, "yeah and we'll shower with you!" umbreon said as sarah blushed. Sarah then slid off the bed and put flareon's member in her mouth for a split second, before pulling it out and saying "mmm i love the taste of flareon's cock" she said as they all headed to the shower.

Flareon turned on the water and they began to shower, washing each other's fur, until flareon then lined his member with umbreon's cunt and entered her without telling her "ooh flareonnnn~" she moaned as he pressed her against the wall with her ass pointing towards him and he thrusted in and out. He fucked umbreon until he pulled his member out, and said "you two get on your knees if you want some cum", both umbreon and sarah got on their knees and rubbed his legs, causing him to cum faster; flareon moaned one last time and he came all over umbreon, and sarah's breasts "mmm flareon you're so hot" sarah said as she sucked him off again, umbreon then kissed flareon as he began to finger her pussy.

Once they were done with their shower, they got dressed for the day, sarah went back to the office, and umbreon and flareon decided to stay home and relax. Umbreon and flareon were on the couch, his arm was around her and she has her head on his shoulder, she looked up and asked "flareon, what do you say about us making a triple marriage with sarah?", he blushed and said "umm i don't mind if you want to, but i'd wait and see if she would find someone she could date", "well i don't mind sharing, she's been through alot flareon, remember what her old boyfriend said to her?" she stated "well if it's ok with you i guess i'll be with both of you, but mostly my umbreon~" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. Umbreon pulled away and said "flareon, she's hot, do you think i'm hot?" she asked, "i think you're more than just hot umbreon" he said, they went back to watching the movie and eating.

Umbreon couldn't stop thinking about what sarah said, she felt bad for sarah, she then asked flareon "flareon could sarah maybe….move in with us?" she asked slowly, "sure, i don't mind, after all, last night was sooooo hot!" he said getting an erection just thinking about the night, umbreon was so happy with his answer and added "it won't be permanent though, ok?" "whatever you want babe" he said as she called sarah.

The phone ringed until she picked up "hello?" sarah said, "hey sarah, how's it going?" umbreon asked, "great, i still have that warm feeling inside of me~" she said "great hey listen me and flareon were wondering if you would like to stay with us for a while" at that sentence sarah lit up "oh my gosh are you serious?!" she said, umbreon could tell sarah was crying from joy, "yes, me and flareon-" " oh my gosh thank you so much! The hotel im staying at is trying to kick me out, thank you so much!" sarah said, "ok just remember you're staying in my room, seeing as mine is the biggest one in the house" umbreon informed, "wait red yoshi's isn't?" sarah asked, "no, he's usually at work, so he just gave me the biggest room, and the bed is a king+, so it's big enough, it also has its own bathroom, and a huge walk in closet so its big enough for the three of us" umbreon said "oh thank you, i can't tell you how thankful i am right now!" sarah said as she hung up and gathered her things and left to get the rest of her stuff.

"Wow, flareon, i think she's having a hard time right now" umbreon said, "what makes you say that?" flareon asked, "well, she said that the hotel is trying to kick her out, and she sounded really relieved over the phone, i'll have to ask her when she gets here" umbreon said.


	22. Chapter 21 Sarah's Pain

Sarah opened her hotel door to get the rest of her stuff, but when she opened her door, there she saw all he stuff scattered all over the place, hey valuables were gone, "oh my gosh!" she screamed as she looked around, hoping to find her other stuff. The only things she could find were clothes, the mouse keeping had gotten to her room and robbed her, she then realized that the locket her mother gave her before she died was also stolen, which tore sarah up as hot tears poured down her face. She sat, bawling her eyes out before she got up and walked down to the front desk. She got there and said "excuse me sir" to the guy working at the desk "yes how may i help you?" he asked, "yes i believe your fucking house keeping broke in my room and stole my shit!" sarah yelled causing the room to go silent "ma'am please calm down-" sarah cut him off "NO I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN! MY LOCKET THAT MY MOTHER GAVE TO ME BEFORE SHE DIED WAS FUCKING STOLEN, AND YOU JUST SAY, OH CALM DOWN ITS OKAY?!" she yelled, "ok i'm going to need you to leave, get your stuff and leave, you're being evicted" he said calmly. Sarah returned to her room to see that the rest of her stuff was stolen, her keys, and everything else, the only thing she had was her phone. She called umbreon while crying "hello?" umbreon answered "hey can you come pick me up" sarah said between sobs, "oh sarah whats wrong?!" umbreon asked concerned "the housekeeping robbed me, and the front desk would do anything about it!" she said, "that's just disturbing, i'll be there soon just hang tight!" umbreon said before hanging up. Now to umbreon and flareon.

"Oh my gosh flareon poor sarah" she said "what's wrong?" flareon asked "the hotel housekeeping robbed her stuff and the front desk kicked her out right afterwards" she said with rage, this made flareon's mood go from calm to PISSED, "are you fucking serious?!" he said, "yes i'm afraid so" she said "wait you said hotel right?", "um yeah why?" she said, "all hotels in this area are owned by red yoshi, imma tell him about this, you go pick sarah up" he said grabbing the keys to his aston martin vulcan and speeding off, umbreon doing the same shortly after.

Umbreon pulled up at the front entrance and there she saw sarah crying, she got out and hugged sarah "its ok its ok im here i got you" she tried comforting her, "here go put my car in a parking space and wait im going to go talk with them" she said "no dont! It will only cause more trouble!" sarah said, "umm ok, but just so you know, flareon is telling red yoshi about this and imma go tell them that" she said as she kissed sarah and handed her the Mclaren keys.

Umbreon opened the front doors and stormed over to the front desk, there the same guy was there "hello, hoy may i-" umbreon cut him off, "don't give me that shit, you know why im here. I just wanted to let you know that my husband flareon is telling red yoshi about what happened here today, and we have video proof of the break-in so dont try any funny shit" she yelled, every employee's face was frozen with fear as umbreon walked out of the building. She walked over and sarah hadn't moved the car, she was crying in the seat, umbreon then lifted the doors open (it's a mclaren p1 look it up) and lifted sarah up and hugged her, stroking her back "shh it's ok " she said. Just then umbreon looked over and saw red yoshi's red lamborghini veneno, and flareon's purple vulcan pull into the parking lot (ohh snap). Red yoshi opened the butterfly doors, he was PISSED, as was flareon who parked next to him. "Hey babe" umbreon said "ok flareon you and umbreon stay, sarah you follow me inside" he said as they didn't hesitate. Red yoshi opened the doors and saw everyone at the front desk, their faced were all white with fear, red yoshi walked up to the front desk and began "you know why im here, if you don't do something about what happened, AND apologize to sarah i will have this hotel torn down, and you all arrested!" he shouted, red yoshi's voice echoed throughout the hallway and scared everyone, even sarah, they then quickly went to the housekeeping room and gathered all her stuff and went back to the desk and set it down. Sarah looked through is and said "my locket, it's not here!" he said as she hopelessly searched for it. Red yoshi then turned around and said "i believe she has a locket, it its not found i'm throwing you and the housekeeping in jail you hear me?!" he shouted, "Uhh y-yes s-sir, i'm on it!" he said as he ran back to the place. About 10 minutes later he came back with her locket and handed it to her "im very sorry this all happened, if you want you can move back to your room", the guy said, "oh no i'm not! I've seen enough of this hell hotel!" sarah said as she walked out to umbreon and flareon, red yoshi then looked back at the guy and said "i'm no longer paying fully for this hotel, after what just happened consider yourself lucky that i didn't call the police right away" he said as he turned and left the hotel.

Once red yoshi was outside sarah hugged him "oh thank you so much! Thank you for everything!" she said crying in his chest "dont worry they will be struggling now, i'm not paying 100% for the hotel anymore so they now pay their own bills" he said as he walked over to his car. "Ohh flareon thank you for telling red yoshi about this!" she said as she kissed him, he pulled away and said "no problem" before he also walked to his car after red yoshi. Sarah then got in the passenger side of umbreon's car and they drove home. While they were driving umbreon asked "so how special is that locket to you? I bet its a lot" she said, "it is a lot, my mother gave this to me before she died" she said as a tear fell, "i cant believe that hotel would do something so cruel" umbreon said as they drove home. About 20 minutes in she looked over and saw that sarah had fallen asleep "damn she's so cute!" umbreon said blushing "sleep well, i see you're stressed out, you deserve a good rest" umbreon said quietly as she pulled onto their street.


	23. Chapter 22 Welcome Sarah!

Umbreon pulled into her parking spot for the house, she then gently shook sarah, but she didn't wake up, umbreon then traced a paw inside of sara's panties and rubbed her pussy, which woke her up "ohh umbreon!" she yelled, half startled and half horny, "come on let's go inside of our house" she said as she popped the hood (the engine is in the back so the hood is the trunk) and sarah got her stuff and followed umbreon inside. She followed her up the stairs and in the their room, "welcome home sarah!" flareon and umbreon said in unison, sarah stood in shock as tears ran down her cheeks, "oh my gosh" was all she could say before she tackled them both on the bed, kissing them both back and forth before stopping and saying "thank you" quietly while crying into flareon's mane. Flareon then stroked her back and umbreon did the same as she cried, she then pulled her face out and said "thank you all for all that you've done for me, no one's ever been this kind before", that last part shattered both umbreon and flareon's hearts, "aww sarah it's ok, we both love you as a friend, and a lover" umbreon said and flareon nodded agreeing.

They both sat and watched TV, flareon had the two on either side of him as he put his arms over their shoulders, pulling them closer to him. They wrapped their arms around him and umbreon said "i love you" to flareon, "i love you too" he said as he kissed her, then umbreon and flareon turned to sarah and both said "we both love you sarah", who blushed as both umbreon and flareon kissed her. It was getting late and all three headed to bed, "where will i sleep?" sarah asked, "on the other side of flareon" umbreon answered, "wait so we're cuddling?" she asked, "of course we are, we can even go nude if you want" umbreon said causing both her and sarah to blush, "no thanks, i'll sleep in my underwear if that's alright" she said "well we will all do that" flareon said as he got in his boxers only and got in the bed, followed by umbreon, then finally sarah, who cuddled into flareon's soft fur, "mm flareon your fur is so soft, umbreon you're really lucky to have flareon, he's so soft" she said as she rubbed his chest fur flareon began to doze off, ad did the others, sarah was so happy to finally have a lover/lovers again.


	24. Chapter 23 Lustful Night

Umbreon, flareon, and sarah all went out on a date, they went to the movies, and many other things, sarah loved them both. They arrived home at 7, the sun was set and it was dark out, umbreon and sarah then went up stairs, followed by flareon who enjoyed his view if both asses in his face, he couldn't resist and slapped both of their asses "oh you naughty flareon" sarah said as they reached the room and entered, locking the door, their room was the most secluded room in the house, no one below them, and soundproof walls, sarah then began undressing, and threw her panties at flareon, who turned around at the right moment for them to land on his nose, causing him to get an erection, umbreon noticed this and rubbed the bulge in his pants, "so you like the smell of sarah's panties huh?" she said as she took off her own, "well try this then" she said throwing her panties on top of sarah's. Umbreon then pushed flareon onto the bed and said, enjoy the show stud~" before making out with sarah, pressing her breasts against hers while is happened. Sarah lifted umbreon's shirt off her, and umbreon unbuttoned sarah's shirt, now all they were wearing were bras and a skirt, which was removed right after the shirts were. Then they unhooked each others bras, letting their huge breasts out of the cloth material, flareon watched in awe as both girls walked sexually towards him and unbuttoned his pants, and pulling his boxers off with them and they both ran their tongues up each side, until sarah took the whole shaft in her mouth, "nice sarah, you're learning. That's it, suck his cock" she said while groping sarah's ass. Flareon then removed his shirt and umbreon then sat on his chest and said "you know what to do boy" before flareon dug into umbreon's womanhood. Eventually he couldn't take it and came in sarah's mouth, sarah couldn't take it and took it out of her mouth and let it spray all over her breasts and face, fight before umbreon soaked his mane with her girl cum. All three knew what was next and both girls got into position, "ok who wants it first?" he asked, umbreon once gain said "let sarah go first", which he did, he put her legs on his shoulders and inserted his member into her cunt. Umbreon had a sexy idea and grabbed the strap on and lubed it up, then lubed up flareon's hole by once again fingering him with lube and entered him with the strap on, "ohh i fucking love both of you so much! I'm so fucking turned on right now i could just- Oh Fuck!" he shouted as umbreon hit his G-spot and whispered "shh let mama umbreon take good care of you" before licking his ear, she thrusted, and he thrusted, all three were either being penetrated, or penetrating someone else, flareon and sarah then came together, while umbreon took the strap on off and layed next to sarah, "alright you filled sarah up, now fill me up daddy~" the word "daddy" hade flareon love her more and said, "can you lay on your stomach?" she answered by rolling over and allowing him to do it from behind her. Flareon then entered umbreon and said "it feels good for my cock to be in its original home", umbreon saw sarah and said "sarah put your pussy in front of me, imma eat you out", sarah did as told and umbreon then began to lick the cum right out of her cunt while flareon and sarah made out over her, their saliva dripping on umbreon's back. Flareon continued this for 30 minutes before finally cumming inside of umbreon "oooh its so warm, and so...good!" she said as sarah came all over umbreon's face. The three eeveelutions laid together, flareon yet again in the middle and said "you guys are the best at making me cum", umbreon then had an idea and got up and this time sarah slapped her ass "mmm you know how to turn me on" umbreon said as she grabbed the blindfold and handcuffs from the dresser. Umbreon had sarah lift his arms up and cuffed him to the bed pole and she put the blindfold on flareon's face "mmm i like where this is going" he said as umbreon then whispered her plan to sarah. Sarah then took a long lick of his length and proceeded to suck flareon's member while umbreon got the strap on ready again, she lubed if up only this time gave flareon a rimming while sarah sucked him off, with both girls doing this, being handcuffed, and not being able to see, he came all over sarah and umbreon, "oh you naughty little flareon, what a mess you made" sarah said while licking it off him and umbreon, who was still licking flareon's hole, before lining the strap on with flareon's hole and thrusting in "ooohhhhh f-fuck yeah!" he yelled as umbreon penetrated him "mmm you like being the one who's being fucked huh?" umbreon dirty talked flareon, "flareon you're such a horny little bitch you know that?" she then leaned to his ear, making him shutter at the feeling of umbreon's warm, moist breath as she said "but that's okay because i'm going to treat you juuust fine~" she said as she fucked him hard and fast. "Mmm yeah! Fuck me hard umbreon! Fuck me like the slut i am!" he said, at that line he came all over himself, and umbreon who licked him clean. Sarah then undid the handcuffs and blindfold and kissed flareon "man you guys are so sexy~" he said, rubbing their sides with his paw, he then had an idea, "ok sarah lay on your back with your legs spread, and umbreon lay on her so that your pussies are touching together" he commanded. They did as told and he put his cock between the two wet cunts and thrusted forward and back. The girls' pusy lips were also rubbing together and umbreon and sarah made out while moaning. This went on for about 10 minutes before flareon pulled out, and jerked himself until he came all over the two eeveelutions pussies.

Umbreon laid down and umbreon and sarah laid on either side of him, each tracing a paw over his stomach "mm flareon you know how to please us so well" they said. Flareon dozed off and the two girls did the same before umbreon whispered to sarah, "i love you" before she fell asleep, sarah then fell asleep right after she said "i love you too" to umbreon.


	25. Chapter 24 Sarah's new bf

Sarah woke up first, she instantly noticed that she wasn't in her hotel bed, and was in flareon's arms, she kissed his face, waking him up instantly "mmm good morning flareon" sarah said, "morning sarah" he said as he leaned in and made out with her; flareon then turned his head and kissed umbreon awake and made out with her right after, he pulled away "mmmm morning flare~" umbreon moaned, sarah then got up and sat on the side of the bed "something wrong?" flareon asked her, "it's just, i don't feel okay with being in your marriage, i feel like i'm interrupting you" she said sadly, "no you're not, we're fine with you being with us, but if it really makes you feel not ok, we can always hook you up with someone" umbreon said with a wink "yeah, i think that will work" sarah said.

Flareon went to work and umbreon set her up an account on tinder, saying she wanted to spend the rest of her live with a lover, "soo sarah what do you think of this?" umbreon asked, "yeah, its perfect!" sarah said happily, umbreon posted it and they waited for an hour before her phone got a message. "Ooh sarah you got a match!" umbreon said excitingly, "who is it" sarah said, "it's a leafeon, a big one at that, his name is alex and he's about 26, he said hey, i was wondering if we could meet at your place tonight" umbreon told sarah, sarah tool a look at his photos and blushed, he was HOT, he was posing by a ferrari, and had a huge house in the background, he was also very handsome and sarah texted him back saying "sure, i'd love for you to come over" and texted him the address of the house, "umbreon, d-do you think he's-hot?" sarah said, umbreon took a look and said, "eh, he looks like a douche, but i guess he's alright" before turning her attention back to the tv. Sarah took another look and called him, then walked outside. Umbreon was watching tv when she heard a loud BANG!, "what the hell?!" she said before mike walked in stumbling, he had black smoke all over his face before saying "i need to um, take a nap" before walking to his room, sarah then came in excited, "umbreon! He so dreamy!" before pretend fainting on the couch, "umm what?" umbreon said, "he said he can't wait to see me and he hopes this relationship will work out!" sarah said with excitement, "ok well imma go take a shower, flareon is almost here, well actually i'll wait for flareon" umbreon said before taking a sip of her drink

Flareon got home at 6, alex would be home at 6:30, flareon and umbreon then went to the shower as sarah waited for her date. Umbreon and flareon got out of the shower and set up the table, everyone else in the house left so they all could be alone.

It was about 6:24 when they heard a knock at the door, "it must be him!" sarah said, "i'll get it" flareon said, flareon opened the door and his face went white, he saw what was probably the strongest looking leafeon he had ever saw! The dude must of been working out, and flareon could of sworn he could strangle him with ease, "u-umm h-hi" flareon said "hello i am looking for sarah" he said calmly, "thats me!" she said from the living room, flareon stepped aside and let the leafeon in, who stopped and stuck out his paw, "im alex nice to meet you", flareon stuck out his paw and shook it, "um im flareon" he said trying to not look frightened. Alex then looked at sarah, "damn you're gorgeous" he said causing her to blush, "so can i ask you a question" alex said to sarah, "umm y-yeah" she said, "why were you looking for a date on tinder?" he asked, "isn't that a dating site?" she asked alex, "well kinda, anyway it's nice to meet all of you" he said "its nice to meet you too" sarah said rubbing against his arm causing him to blush, "umm so h-how did you two meet" alex asked them, but mainly flareon, "um we met on accident actually!" umbreon said nervously with a mad blush.

Sarah and alex then went to alex's house and umbreon and flareon had the house to themselves, umbreon got in her bra and underwear, and flareon got in his boxers and they headed to bed, flareon got in the bed and umbreon got in his arms and cuddled into his mane before saying "i'm happy that sarah got a boyfriend", "yeah, but he looked at me like he was trying to seduce me" flareon added, "nah you're just seeing things, probably from all the looks ive been giving you~" umbreon whispered before closing her eyes and going to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25, You're a Cute Boy

Warning, Contains Yaoi

The day started off with sarah and alex coming home, and the four watching TV and talking, "so you two met when you caught flareon masturbating to a video of you?" alex asked umbreon who had a mad blush, "y-yeah, i'm glad he did because he had been so good to me" she said hugging him, pressing her breasts against his face, "huh, well i've got to go to the store to buy food for dinner" sarah said, "ooh me too! I saw a recipe i want to try" umbreon said as she followed sarah out to the car. "Well what do you wanna do?" flareon asked, "wanna wrestle?" alex suggested, flareon made the mistake of saying "yes" and they began wrestling on the floor. Flareon and alex were wrestling until alex pinned flareon to the ground with him facing alex who was on top of him, flareon blushed at his position and said "ok i give up you win!" he said, "flareon, has umbreon told you how cute you are when you're nervous?" alex asked causing flareon to blush madly, "umm w-what?" was all flareon could say, "i'm not saying i'm gay, but you could make a straight boy go gay anyday" he said while rubbing a paw on the side of flareon's face "ok m-maybe we should stop before-" flareon was cut of by alex kissing him "mmff!" flareon mumbled through the kiss. Alex then slipped his tongue into his mouth, at this point alex had a raging erection, he wanted flareon, though flareon wanted to not be seen kissing alex by umbreon or sarah. Alex then pulled away from the kiss "damn flareon your mouth feels good, and you're a great kisser" alex said wiping the drool from his mouth; flareon just sat there blushing, he had never been kissed by a boy before, "mmm first time being kissed by another boy?" alex asked closely to flareon's face, all flareon could do is nod slowly "damn umbreon is so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend~" alex said to flareon before kissing him again, alex then reached for flareon's buckle and unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants, then stuck a paw in his pants and rubbed his member, causing flareon to moan.

"Mm you like it and another boy massages you huh?" alex said in a low tone, causing flareon to get shivers, "alex then took flareon's pants of and gave his member a testing lick, his hot, moist breath made flareon shudder at the feeling, right before alex put his member in his mouth, causing flareon to moan. "Ohhh" flareon moaned out, alex took his member out of his mouth and stroked him gently, "you like being sucked off by a boy huh?" alex asked as he took off his own pants and sucked flareon off again, flareon then came into alex's mouth, before alex pulled away and let flareon finish on himself, "my my flareon you come so much" he said licking his neck. Alex then flipped flareon over and lined his member up with flareon's hole, before thrusting in, "ahh, d-don't go so hard!" flareon yelled as alex entered him, alex then began thrusting in and out, flareon moaning out "ah! Ah AH!" as he did so. Alex kept this up before laying next to him and lifting one of flareon's legs "my my flareon you're so tight! I don't know how much more i take before i cum!" alex said. Alex kept fucking flareon for 10 minutes before he came inside of flareon, who then passed out as alex pulled out, "aww you gotta ruin the fun" he said disappointed as he picked flareon up and took him to his bed. Alex put his pants back on before umbreon and sarah got home for dinner, "where's flareon?" umbreon asked, "we wrestled and he kinda got hit in the head, to i took him to his room" alex lied, "oh ok, wel i'll go see him shortly, right after i put these groceries up" umbreon said before she and sarah made dinner.


	27. Chapter 26, The Wreck

The three had just finished dinner and were now watching TV, "damn umbreon that was amazing, where did you learn to cook?" alex asked, "well me and flareon used to cook together, he actually taught me most of the secrets" she told him, at that answer flareon walked downstairs in khakis, a white shirt, and an orange tie, he was also carrying his briefcase, "umm flareon, where are you going?" umbreon asked him, "well there's been an issue at work and red yoshi needs to see me" he said, flareon works with red yoshi, "oh, well hurry back, love you!" umbreon said as she kissed him goodbye as he walked out the door.

The three then talked until sarah and alex headed to bed (they used the guest room), so umbreon had the whole night to herself. She then decided to go to sleep, so she could see flareon sooner, so she headed to her room and got in her pajamas, until sarah and alex came into her room and said, "how about we all sleep together, would you like that umbreon?", "well i appreciate the concern but i'll be-" she was cut off by her phone ringing, "that's odd, i don't usually get calls this late" she said as she answered her phone, "hello?" she asked.

Umbreon talked for about 20 seconds before her face went to terrified, hot tears were pouring down her face. Umbreon hung up and began to sob into her hands, "oh my gosh umbreon what is it?" sarah asked concerned, "its flareon, he- HE GOT IN A WRECK!" she cried out as she grabbed her keys, "wait what?!" sarah asked/yelled.

The three got in their cars (umbreon in her mclaren, sarah and alex in the ferrari and they drive to the hospital. There they saw flareon's vulcan completely smashed in the back, and some blood on the car's crushed body, they scanned until they saw another car behind it, it was a huge pick up and the owner was being pulled by a police officer, it was a drunk driver, "oh my gosh!" umbreon cried into sarah's chest. They went into the hospital and there they saw flareon, he had blood gushing from his head, and his right paw was broken, he also had a glass shard through his torso, "oh my god flareon nooooo!" umbreon cried as she ran up to his stretcher, "i..love *cough* i love you u-umbreon" was all he could say as he was being pulled away by paramedics into the ambulance. Umbreon was horrified at the small puddle of blood his stretcher had left, "oh my gosh.." was all she could say before she burst into tears again, she couldn't stand the fact that flareon had gotten in a wreck, until she remembered the guy who was being pulled out of the truck, she was outraged, she stormed over to the cop car and took several pictures of the guy, and even a video of his truck license plate, before she drove home to tell red yoshi about this.

Umbreon bursted in the door crying her eyes out, she then walked into red yoshi's room, "oh my gosh umbreon what's wrong?" he asked, "flareon got in a wreck because of a drunk driver!" she said before crying in his chest, "ok, do you have any info on the guy who hit-" he was cut off by umbreon showing red yoshi a picture of his face and license plate, "ok i will find this guy, just take it easy and don't worry so much" he said hugging her.

Umbreon then left and sat on her bed, crying, she missed flareon, and knowing that he was badly hurt made her even more worried about flareon. Sarah then came up and hugged her, "its okay umbreon, i'm sure he'll make it out just fine" she said, "i just miss him, i hate the fact that he's hurt and i can't do anything about it!" she cried out.

Umbreon then got in her bra and panties and drifted off into sleep.


	28. Chapter 27 The Nightmare and Hospital

Umbreon woke up in her bed, but she was in a black dress, "that's odd, i don't remember sleeping in a dress" she said, just then sarah and alex walked in looking sad, "umbreon it's time for flareon's funeral" she said between silent sobs, "wait what?!" umbreon said quickly, her eyes began welling up with tears. They Drove to the funeral area, umbreon then walked up to the casket, and stumbled back in horror. There, she saw flareon's body in the casket, he was face up, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, "flareon?! FLAREON!" she cried out on his chest, her face was wet with tears, "flareon, please don't leave me" she said quietly to his body. Umbreon then kissed his cheek, she accepted that flareon was gone, "i'll always remember you" she said before silently walking to her seat. She then gave a speech on his eulogy, before getting back in her car and driving home, crying as she did so.

Umbreon got home and cried, realizing the love of her life was now dead, "i can't believe it, he's really gone" she said between sobs, until sarah walked in, shook umbreon and said "wake up! Umbreon wake up!".

Umbreon then shot up from her bed really fast, she hit sarah while the shot up, she was really sweaty, and her face was wet from her crying in her dream, "where am i?!" she asked "you're in your room, you were crying in your sleep and was shouting things like "he's really gone" and "flareon no!", you were scaring us, what happened?" sarah asked, "wait so flareon isn't dead?!" she asked, "umm no, thankfully he's just going to have to recover, we just got the call, he's doing fine", those words made umbreon so happy, she then told them her dream, which caused the two to get sad at the dream as well, "oh umbreon, that's just awful" alex said, hugging her, "well i'm just glad that flareon isn't dead like in the dream" sarah said, at that moment red yoshi walked in and said "the guy who crashed into flareon's car is in jail for about 40 years, he is also forced to pay flareon's medical bills, so all we're waiting for now is for flareon to recover" red yoshi said as he walked back to his room.

Umbreon got dressed and drove to the ER to see flareon

When umbreon got to the EWR, she told the nurse who was a young espeon, "hey, im here to visit flareon", "im sorry ma'am, but visits aren't allowed past 7pm" the espeon said, "let her see flareon" a voice behind umbreon said, the voice belonged to red yoshi, "oh red yoshi, you scared the crap outta me!" umbreon said, "i know i'm sorry, i saw you leave and i knew tis was where you were going, so i followed you so you can see flareon" red yoshi said, "ok ma'am, right this was, flareon's room is upstairs" the espeon said, leading her to flareon's room.

When umbreon got to flareon's room, she opened the door to find flareon asleep, he had wires all around him that were keeping him alive, she then walked up to him and kissed him, waking him up in the process, "ugh what-?" he said tired, "morning flare~" she said, she nicknamed flareon flare (flarie), "oh umbreon!" he said, he was happy to see umbreon, "oh flareon" she said hugging him with tears running down her face, "i know, im sorry, the guy didnt stop im sorry" he said with tears running down his face as well, "its okay flareon, it's not your fault, the guy who hit you was drunk, its okay" she said crying, the nurse then said, "ma'am, you aren't allowed to wake up a patient" with a rude tone, it was a different nurse, until red yoshi spun her around and said, "you see those two? They're crying because they both missed each other, id suggest you stay put and let them see each other" red yoshi said, causing the nurse to back off, red yoshi stood a whopping 6 foot 6, so he was very intimidating at first glance, so that was enough to make the nurse back off. Umbreon sat in a chair next to flareon, she was so glad to see then flareon wasn't dead like in her dream, umbreon then told flareon about the dream she had, which caused him to get sad as well, "don't worry umbreon, i'm not going anywhere" he said with a comforting tone, "umbreon, do you want to stay overnight? I don't want you to have another bad dream" he said, "thanks, but i'll be fine, i was only worried because i didn't know you were doing fine like you are now" she said. Umbreon and red yoshi left after umbreon kissed flareon goodbye, and they got in their cars, red yoshi drove off first, and umbreon followed after.

Umbreon got home before red yoshi, because he had to work, and when she got home, alex and sarah were at their jobs as well, so she was alone, except for sosha, mike, consuela, and blue yoshi, so she decided to go to bed. Umbreon got into her large bed and drifted off into a now peaceful sleep, knowing that her lover was doing fine, and would recover soon~.


	29. Chapter 28 Welcome Home Flareon!

Umbreon woke up and realized that flareon wasn't with her, she then remembered that he was in the hospital, so she got dressed and drove to the hospital.

Once umbreon got to the hospital, the same espeon nurse was at the front desk, only she looked very tired, "hello, i'm here to see flareon" umbreon said, "ok let me see. Oh im sorry, he's currently having surgery" the nurse said, umbreon almost had a spit take from her coffee, "surgery?!" umbreon asked loudly, "yes, he had some glass still in his torso, the doctors are removing it, then he'll be able to be taken home, but he can't drive because of his broken paw" the nurse told umbreon, "*sigh* alright have a good day, and also get some sleep, you look tired" umbreon said as she walked out of the hospital.

Umbreon drove back home, and walked up the stairs, she missed flareon, and hoped that the surgery went well. Umbreon opened her bedroom door and saw alex, and sarah, both naked and asleep on her bed, "oh my gosh" she said quietly as she walked out of the room. Umbreon sat down next to mike, who was watching tv, "hey mike" umbreon said "hey umbreon, why the long face" he said, noticing her sad expression, "well flareon is in the hospital, and sarah and her boyfriend are in my bed, so i came down here" she said, "oh, well i'm just watching tv to get inspiration for a new commercial for mike's crazy cars" he said, "oh, well how is that going?" umbreon asked, "well so far, i've watched many different car commercials in hopes of getting my own out of the bits and pieces" he said, "im hoping to see a moment and get an idea is where i'm going at here" he said "oh, well where's sosha?" umbreon asked, "hes managing a taste of russia" mike told her, "oh, well who all is inside?" umbreon asked, "well, you said alex and sarah were here, and i'm here, red yoshi is at work, sosha is gone, i haven't seen aunt jemima in a while-" he was cut off, "wait what?" umbreon asked, "yeah i think aunt jemima moved out, all her stuff is gone, i'll call her, give me a sec" he said as he went into the next room, "huh, i don't remember anything about aunt jemima moving" umbreon said to herself.

Mike walked back in a few minutes later and said "yeah, aunt jemima is gone", "why didn't she say anything?" umbreon asked, "well she said she hated all of us…" he said "well that's mean, well imma go and see if flareon is out of surgery" umbreon said as she left for her car.

Umbreon got to the hospital and entered, the espeon nurse was gone, and there was a different nurse who was a vaporeon this time, "hello ma'am, how may i help you?" the vaporeon said, "yes i'd like to see flareon please" umbreon stated, "ah yes, he should be awake and ready to leave now, follow me" the vaporeon said politely. When umbreon got to his room, she saw him sitting on a chair, in his clothes, waiting for umbreon, "flareon…" was all she could say before she ran towards flareon, who heard her and opened his arms, umbreon ran and embraced flareon in a tight hug with tears running down her face, "oh flareon, i missed you" she said as she quietly cried on his shoulder, "it's alright, im here, let's go home now" he said before he pulled her into a kiss.

Once umbreon and flareon got home, they entered the door and mike said "hey flareon! Glad to see that you're okay" he said as he patted flareon's back, "uhh umbreon, im really tired, can we go to sleep please" flareon said as the drowsiness of the surgery hadn't quite gone away, "sure, lets go" she said as she escorted flareon to their room. Umbreon and flareon got in their pajamas and went to sleep, with umbreon sleeping on flareon's chest, she loved sleeping on flareon,s chest, because his fur was soft, and because she loved flareon. Umbreon fell asleep in flareon's arms shortly after they went to bed~.

NOTE: it's around christmas time, (for 2018) so i won't be posting much, so have a merry christmas and thanks for reading! ^_^

-Dwarv


	30. Chapter 29 Christmas special!

It was a week since flareon got out of the hospital, it was christmas day! Umbreon and flareon were at the party red yoshi threw in their huge house. Umbreon sat next to flareon and rested her head on his shoulder, "flareon, i'm so glad you're out of the hospital" she said, "me too, i just hate this cast, its so itchy" he said, when flareon got in the wreck, he broke his paw across the center, not too severe, but severe enough that he would need a cast for at least a few weeks. Umbreon looked over and saw that red yoshi had put a mistletoe above the two, he looked down and winked as if to say "go for it", umbreon looked at flareon and said "oh flareon look above you~" while rubbing his chest fur, flareon looked above him and blushed at the mistletoe, he blushed harder when umbreon pulled gently on his tie and pulled him into a kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth shortly after, umbreon pulled away, a line of saliva still connecter the two before umbreon said, "mmm you taste as good as ever~" out of pure lust.

The party went on for about 2 hours, at this time, umbreon was drunk, and flareon was slightly drunk, but still mostly sober. Flareon had a drunk umbreon in his arms as they watched tv and cuddled "flareon, i love you so *hic* much" she said rubbing his stomach, she was drunk and "in the mood" so she wanted to get down with flareon, so she tried to spur flareon on by rubbing his thighs. After an hour sarah and alex came in, alex went to wrestle with sosha (who won, no further questions) and sarah sat with the two lovers, "hey umbreon, how is it going?" she asked, umbreon then looked up and said in a slurred tone, "im d-doing fine, but flareon here wont f-fuck me like i *hic* want him to", "babe i said later we can to that" he said before kissing umbreon, flareon pulled away and umbreon tackled him into a full make-out session, caressing his chest and sides, as he caressed her back and curves as their tongues fought for dominance. Sarah watched as flareon scooped umbreon up bridal style and carried a heavily wasted and horny umbreon up the stairs. Flareon returned about 30 minutes later without umbreon and sat back down, "umm flareon, where's umbreon?" sarah asked, "well, i tricked her into taking some sleeping medicine, after i ate her out" he answered only for sarah to blush, "wat, you want me to rub you?" flareon asked sarah who only nodded slightly, flareon then slipped his non broken paw into sarah's panties and rubbed her cunt, gaining a few moand from sarah. As flareon rubbed, sarah slipped her paw in flareon's pants and rubber her paw alongside his member, flareon kept rubbing until sarah came, soaking his hand and the couch. "Wow, sarah you have never came this much, you must of really needed this" he said, "i know, alex hasn't been giving me any action because of his work, he's just so tired all the time" she said sadly, "well how about me, you, and umbreon have a good old threeway tomorrow night" he said, "really?!" she said happily, "of course, i bet umbreon will-" he was cut off by sarah kissing him, until she pulled away quickly and said, "i-im sorry, i didn't mean to-" she was cut off by flareon being the one to kiss sarah, who moaned into the kiss. After they both stopped kissing, they watched TV, and alex came in shortly and said, "go to go babe, work needs me to go for about two days they said" "aww, fine, well can i atleast sleep with umbreon and flareon while you're gone?" sarah asked, alex then nodded and walked out the door. "Well, i guess you're sleeping with me and umbreon tonight" flareon said, "y-yeah, i always loved sleeping with you two, because you're so warm, and comfy" she said as she and flareon walked to flareon's room, only to find umbreon sleeping fully nude and exposed, the two blushed at the sight and flareon then bent down and licked umbreon's cunt, jolting her awake, she moaned and pushed flareon's mizzle back to her cunt before he could pull away, and she kept moaning as he kept licking her cunt. "Ohh flareon~" she moaned, "umm, should i leave?" sarah asked, umbreon responded by pushing flareon away, and pulling sarah onto the bed, and rubbing her breasts as she french-kissed sarah, who moaned back. Umbreon kissed sarah before she laid down and fell asleep instantly, "wow, she must be really horny" sarah said, she looked over and blushed as she saw flareon, naked and getting into bed and cuddling with umbreon, "well? Get naked and cuddle too" he said to sarah, who happily obliged. The three eeveelutions were now fully naked and laying together, and cuddling each other while rubbing each other occasionally, "mmm flareon, i always love cuddling with you and umbreon nude" she said as she grew tired, flareon was asleep, as was umbreon, sarah then wrapped her arms around umbreon's waist and slept on her breasts, using them as pillows as she fell into a deep sleep~.

I hope you have had a great christmas, and that you will have a great new years! ^_^

-Dwarv


	31. Chapter 30 Umbreon's heat and pregnant

Umbreon woke up in flareon's arms, sarah was gone at work, and flareon had stayed home. Umbreon licked the side of flareon's face, waking him up, "mmm morning babe~" he said, "morning flare~" she said back, "hey i've been wondering" flareon said, "wondering what honey?" umbreon asked, "have you decided about kids?" flareon asked, "well i have, and i would love for you to be the father to my children" she said before she kissed him on the cheek, until flareon kissed her neck, causing her to moan, flareon licked her neck until he smelled something, "hey, have you-" "started my heat? Yes i have" umbreon cut him off, "flareon, will you be the father?" umbreon asked, flareon then lined his member up and said, "yes, yes i will" before he kissed her and entered her, causing her to let out a loud and feminine moan, he thrust into her, moaning as he did so, he knew what they both wanted, they were going to have a child, "i love you umbreon!' he said before he kissed her, he then felt pressure build up and said, "umbreon, im about to cum!", to which umbreon replied, "yes! Cum in me! Make me pregnant!, i-i love you~" she said as she kissed him, causing him to cum, his seed flowing out of umbreon.

Flareon collapsed on top of umbreon, panting as he did so, umbreon then kissed flareon's cheek and said "you'll make a great father flareon" she said as she kissed flareon again, her movement caused friction on the cut on his chest as he shot up quickly, "ahh!" he shouted out in pain, "oh my god i'm so sorry, i didn't mean-" she was cut off by flareon kissing her, before he pulled away and said, "don't worry, i know you didn't mean to hurt me" while caressing her side curves. Umbreon then put her head under flareon's chin and hugged him and asked, "what do you want to name the baby?" , "what about jacob if it's a boy, and samantha if it's a girl?" flareon answered, "umbreon then pulled his left paw (his right paw is broke) so he could lay next to her and said "i think they're beautiful names" as she kidded flareon and fell asleep in his arms~. Flareon looked at umbreon, he knew that he was now going the father to umbreon's children, he kissed her head and said "goodnight my love" as he fell asleep with umbreon in his arms~"

Flareon woke up and the first thing he noticed was that umbreon was gone. Flareon looked over and saw that it was 4AM, "that's odd" flareon said, he then saw a dim light come from the bathroom, "what the hell?" he asked himself, he then walked over and opened the door, at that moment, umbreon tackled him in a tight hug with tears of joy down her face, "we did it flareon~" she said "we are going to be parents!" she added, umbreon then showed flareon the pregnancy test, he saw two lines-meaning positive, he then kissed umbreon and said "i think you'll make a fantastic mother honey", umbreon then got up and stuck out her paw, letting him get up, then lead him to the bed, she sat in front of him and kissed him, while rubbing his member and said "let's not get to hasty, im pregnant after all" before she kissed him and pulled the covers over them and cuddled into flareon's mane and said "i love you so much flareon" flareon then kissed her breasts and said "i'm going to be there with you, no matter what, i want you to always remember that~" before he dozed off with umbreon in his arms~.


	32. Chapter 31, im Pregnant!

Umbreon woke up first, though she didn't feel sick like she thought she would, she kissed flareon, waking him up, "morning umbreon" he said, his voice sounded tired, yet rested, "morning, future father" she said before she kissed him again. Umbreon pulled away from the kiss and asked "what's the family going to think?", flareon then said "im sure they will no happier than me, i'm the happiest flareon in the world right now" he said while rubbing her back and sides, "how about a back massage?" he asked, "mmh i would love that" she said as she sat up, flareon then began massaging her back "mmmmhhh flareon, you're so good at this" she said, at that moment, sosha happened to walk by and opened the door "what the hell are you two doing?" he asked, umbreon then jumped back in shock at his sudden appearance, causing flareon to hurt his right paw, "ahh! Shit!" he said loudly, "flareon you ok?!" umbreon asked concerned, she then turned around and got up, walked to sosha and punched him in the gut "don't you know how to knock?!" she shouted at him, sosha then stepped back nervously and said "im sorry! I'll go just please don't hurt me!". After sosha left, umbreon then went over to flareon who was holding his broken paw "are you ok?" she asked, "y-yeah, im fine" he said, "wanna get back to your massage?" flareon asked, "yeah, just be careful" she said, "alright, lay on your back this time" he said, umbreon did and flareon dragged his warm, wet tongue over her belly, stopping at her breasts, "ohh flareon~" she moaned out as he began gently massaging her belly with his left paw, he then rubbed her breasts as he licked her stomach again "ohh flareonnnn~" she moaned out again, flareon then stopped and rubbed her belly with his left paw before saying "our child is in there~" "flareon, we should stop" "why?" he asked "because the door is right open" she said pointing to the door what was wide open "oh, well let's get dressed and tell red yoshi first" flareon said

Umbreon and flareon got dressed, flareon went to work, and umbreon stayed home. Red yoshi was still home, he had a day off and was relaxing on the couch, "h-hey red yoshi?" umbreon said., "yeah what's up?" he replied, "hey i need to tell you something" she said slowly and unsure "ok? Well what is it?" he asked "well i'm kind of" she stopped "kind of what?" he asked "Pregnant…" she said, red yoshi stood there dumbstruck "you're pregnant?!" he asked "yes" she replied "that's awesome!" he said "wait what?"? She asked he then gave her a hug, then said "well congratulations on the baby, imma go get flareon out of work" he said as he grabbed the keys to his car and drove to his work.

Flareon got home around 11am and went straight to umbreon and kissed her before pulling away and saying "i missed you, i'm going to stay here until umbreon's pregnancy is over with is that alright with you red yoshi?" "yeah, i'll let sarah know" red yoshi said before going to tell the others to leave umbreon alone until she gives birth.

Flareon and umbreon sat down, umbreon stayed in flareon's arms, "i can't wait to have our child" umbreon said to flareon, "i can't either, i love you and the fact that we are going to have a child" he said while resting his head on hers. Sarah and alex came in, flareon heard their voices and said "umbreon, i think sarah and alex are here", umbreon then walked downstairs and hugged sarah from behind "oh umbreon! You scared me there!" sarah said "sarah guess what!" umbreon said, "what?" "i'm pregnant!" umbreon said happily as she hugged flareon, sarah then squealed in excitement and hugged alex, "did you hear that?! Umbreon is having a baby!" she yelled at a dazed alex.

Umbreon and sarah then got together, sarah got a pregnancy test "i told you, mine said positive already" umbreon said, "i don't care, i wanna see for myself" sarah said, sarah then used the pregnancy test (idk how you use one XD) and saw two lines "wow, you are pregnant!" sarah said, "told ya" umbreon said victoriously.

Umbreon then felt hungry for, pickles? "That's odd, i hate pickles" umbreon said to herself, she then ran to the fridge and looked for pickles, she saw a jar, but only pickle juice, "where are the pickles?!" umbreon yelled, sosha then entered the room "oh sorry, i like the pickle juice, so i keep the jars" he said, umbreon then sadly set the jar down and walked to flareon's room, he was reading a book, umbreon then sat down and began crying, getting flareon's attention "umbreon what's wrong?" he asked as he hugged her, "i don't know, i'm just sad all of a sudden" she said between sobs "shh it's okay" he said as he laid down with umbreon in his arms. Flareon stroked her soft fur and kept telling her "it's alright i'm here", until he noticed she stopped sobbing, he looked down and saw umbreon asleep in his arms, he then turned off the lights and said "sleep well love" before dozing off as well with umbreon in his arms~.


	33. Chapter 32 (Almost) Bad news

It has been about three months since umbreon had gotten pregnant, her belly had gotten bigger, and she had been having weird cravings, like a biscuit with mayo, or something else weird, umbreon and flareon were going to see the doctor to check on their baby.

"I can't wait to see our baby flareon~" umbreon cooed "i know, i hope it's healthy" flareon said. They pulled in the lot and walked in the hospital and saw a bored looking doctor at the front desk. Flareon walked and said "hello, me and my wife would like to check up on our baby, he have an appointment", "ah yes flareon, right this way" he said guiding them to a room. Once they were there, umbreon lifted her shirt so her stomach was now showing, the doctor then applied some gel to her stomach "ohh it's cold" umbreon said "it'll warm up from your body heat" the doctor said, flareon then held umbreon's paw and said "i can't wait to see our baby", the doctor then said "well, you won't yet, i'll have to mail them to you, it's not instant like other hospitals are", umbreon and flareon then both said "what?!", flareon then buried his head in her chest and said "i can't believe this" with a sad tone, he then lifted his head, a tear escaping, until umbreon then wiped the tear and said, "at least well know if it's ok".

The doctor then sent the baby's conditions to the office, "alright i will go and get the files" he said as he left the room. "I can't wait" flareon said as he kissed umbreon. Once he pulled away, umbreon then stroked his cheek, "i cant wait either" she said. Just then, the doctor came in and sadly said "im sorry, but we can't find a pulse, we think its dead, we're sorry" "WHAT?!" flareon shouted, umbreon then fainted "our baby is d-dead?!" he said "im afraid so, we will schedule a surgery to get it out" he said as he then scooped umbreon up while silently crying, and walked up their car. Flareon set her down and put her seatbelt on, and drove home, with tears in his eyes.

Flareon then walked in the door, carrying umbreon, red yoshi noticed he was crying and asked "flareon what's wrong?", "our baby, its-its dead!" he said while crying into umbreon's chest "that's terrible-" he was cut off by flareon's phone ringing "hang on" he said, he laid umbreon on the couch and picked up the phone and went into another room. About 1 minute in, flareon then shouted at the person on the other line, before coming back in the room, "what was that?" red yoshi asked, "the dumbass doctor got our files mixed up again! Turns out they switched the files, and our baby is actually fine!" flareon said, "umm i'll be right back" red yoshi said. Red yoshi came back later with a suit on and said, "i'll be right back, imma to "talk" to the hospital CEO" he said as he left. Umbreon woke up about 5 minutes after "ugh, flareon what happened?" umbreon asked daily, "umbreon! Its okay, our baby is fine" he said while hugging her "wait it's not d-dead?!" she asked happily "no, the hospital just made a mistake again, red yoshi is talking to them!" he said before kissing her.

Umbreon cuddled into flareon's chest fur, until someone knocked on their door. Flareon then opened the door, it was red yoshi, he had a triumphant smile on his face, he was holding a file in his hand, he opened it up, there they saw a pic of their baby "umbreon look!" flareon said "is that...ours?" umbreon asked, flareon nodded and hugged umbreon. Red yoshi said "it says that your baby is doing just fine in the file", umbreon was crying from happiness knowing that her baby is okay. Flareon and umbreon were looking at the pictures of their baby, both had tears in their eyes as they looked at their baby, red yoshi then said "it says here its a girl" as he gave them the file for their baby and walked to the door "red yoshi where are you going?" umbreon asked "imma go to the courtroom, i am going to remake the hospital" he said as he went out the door.

Umbreon then kissed flareon before pulling away and said "she's beautiful" "she gets it from her mother" flareon said, causing umbreon to blush, umbreon then kissed flareon and said "you know, just because im pregnant, doesn't mean we cant have a little..fun" while dragging her paw up and down his chest "what do you mean by fun?" he said with a naughty look "like this" she said as she slipped a paw in flareon's pants and rubbing his member "ohh umbreon~" he moaned out. Umbreon unbuttoned his pants and took his member out and gently stroked it before saying "you know, you taste really good, i hope you dont mind me tasting you again!", after that sentence, umbreon put his member in his mouth and bobbed her head up and down, moaning as she did so.

Flareon just watched as his member was engulfed into umbreons mouth and put his left paw on her head and pushed gently. "Ohh umbreon, that feels so good~" he moaned out. Umbreon took his member out of her mouth and stroked it gently while saying "i want you to cum for me, all over my face you hear?", all flareon could do is nod before umbreon took her shirt and bra off and slid his member in between them and rubbed then together "mmm good boy~" she said seductively. Umbreon kept rubbing her breasts up and down before flareon moaned out "umbreon, im about to c-cum!" umbreon then removed her breasts from his member and stroked him, getting him closer to cumming. Right before flareon came, red yoshi walked in "oh my gosh! What the hell are you two doing?!" he said, causing umbreon to jump, flareon was pushed over the edge and came all over umbreon who only could put his member in her mouth "red yoshi im so sorry! We just couldn't control-" he was cut off by red yoshi saying "it's fine! Just next time do it in privacy and clean up any mess you make" before going to his room. Umbreon then swallowed any cum she got in her mouth and licked off any in her face before saying "you taste so good flareon~".

Umbreon and flareon then took a shower and got ready for bed, flareon got in his boxers, until umbreon walked in, naked "uhh umbreon, whats going on?" "what? Im just getting comfortable, you can too if you want" she said dragging her paw across his chest. Flareon then got naked like umbreon and the two cuddles before flareon said "i cant wait until you have our baby" as he caressed her sides. Umbreon then kissed flareon, before slipping her tongue in his mouth, fighting for dominance, until she won, which flareon wasn't upset about at all as umbreon explorex his mouth with her tongue, before pulling away and saying "flareon you taste as good as ever" before dozing off in the arms of flareon. Flareon then kissed umbreon's head before saying "sleep well, love" before falling asleep with umbreon in his arms~.


	34. Chapter 33 My Water Broke!

It has been about 9 months since umbreon had gotten pregnant, her stomach has now swelled to a large size, her mood swings and cravings had died down, but she still felt kicks every now and then. Umbreon and flareon were watching tv, flareon was hugging umbreon "i wonder when the baby will come" flareon said before he kissed her stomach, umbreon then got up and said "i'm going to make something to eat, want something?", flareon replied "um no i'm good, but thanks tho" umbreon then kissed flareon before getting up and walking to the kitchen. Sarah then entered the room, her and alex had been arguing and were spending some time apart, "hey flareon, how's umbreon doing?" she asked, "she's doing just fine! We couldn't be happier-" he was cut off by a loud gasp from the kitchen "umbreon you alright?!" flareon asked "flareon!" umbreon shouted, flareon and sarah then ran to the kitchen. There, they saw umbreon, her lower area was soaked "umbreon did you wet yourself?!" he asked "my-my water broke!" the shouted "oh my gosh! J-just stay calm, ill get the keys, you go to the car!" he said, sarah then helped umbreon to the car as flareon grabbed the keys. Flareon then opened up the doors and let umbreon in and put her seatbelt on and started the car, which roared to life as he speeded to the hospital that red yoshi now owns. When they got there, flareon ran in and said "my wife is going into labor!" to the front desk person, who immediately called for doctors to give her morphine. About 20 minutes later, umbreon was ready for birth, flareon was holding her paw with tears streaming down his face, he was about to be a father, and umbreon was about to be a mother. "Alright ma'am, one more big push its almost here" she doctor said, umbreon then gave one final push the the baby was finally born, but umbreon blacked out right after. "Congratulations! Its a healthy baby girl!" the doctor said "umbreon you did it!" he then looked at umbreon "umbreon?" he said "umbreon speak to me!" he said desperately "umbreon?! UMBREON!" he said before crying on her chest "sir, she just blacked out, she's fine." the doctor said "wait what?" he said while sobbing "yeah, many mothers black out when they give birth, shes fine, look she's waking up now" the doctor said pointing to umbreon who was waking up "umbreon!" he said hugging her "flareon! Where's our baby?!" she asked "right here ma'am" the doctor said, laying the eevee on her chest "flareon, she's beautiful" umbreon said cuddling the eevee "she is isn't she, what should we name her?" flareon asked "i'll name her samantha" umbreon said "i think it's a lovely name" flareon said kissing the eevee on its head.

Red yoshi then walked in and saw the eevee, he patted flareon on the back and said "congratulations on the baby, its cute just like the two of you" he said "well thank you, she is isn't she" flareon said.

Umbreon and flareon walked out of the hospital, with their eevee in umbreon's arms. Flareon then opened the door to the mclaren and let umbreon in first, and put her seatbelt on. Flareon then started the car and drove umbreon and their new child home.

Once they were home, they opened the door, and walked upstairs. They opened the door and saw sarah in the game room and saw sarah watching tv "hey sarah" umbreon said "hey umbreon- oh my gosh!" she said getting up and rushing over to their eevee "its so cute!" sarah said as umbreon let sarah hold the eevee "umbreon this is the cutest eevee ive ever seen!" sarah said while cuddling the eevee, who cuddled into sarah's lap and fell asleep. Umbreon then hugged flareon and cuddled into his neck fur and fell asleep, flareon understood because he knew she was very tired from earlier, so he let her sleep on his chest. "Flareon, is umbreon alright?" sarah asked "yeah, she's just tired that's all" he said, "oh, well want me to put your baby on your bed while you take her to the bed as well?" sarah asked "sure" he said as he wokle umbreon up and carried her to their room bridal-style. Flareon set her down and sarah set their baby eevee by umbreon so that when they would sleep, eevee would be between them. Flareon got in his boxers and laid down, once he laid down, the eevee cuddled into his warm neck fur and fell asleep. Flareon then put his arms around umbreon, before he kissed her and fell asleep with umbreon, and his new daughter samantha in his arms~.


	35. Chapter 34 Alone Time

Flareon woke up first, he noticed that umbreon was sleeping peacefully, he understood, seeing as she gave birth yesterday, he knew she was very tired. Flareon then remembered that his new daughter samantha was missing! Flareon then desperately searched, until he felt something move in his fluffy neck fur, he looked and saw samantha, sleeping peacefully in his fluffy mane. Flareon's mane was larger than normal, but also softer, so samantha found it a nice place to sleep. Flareon carefully got back in bed, and picked samantha up and cuddled her "shh it's alright, i'm here" he said as he began to pet her, causing her to let out a small noise before she fell asleep in his lap. Flareon then heard a slight moan come from umbreon as he saw her roll over, waking up in the process. Umbreon saw eevee sleeping peacefully and said "she looks so cute" before kissing samantha's head softly, waking her up. Samantha then walked slowly to umbreon, before trying to hop on top of umbreon's stomach, only to slide off and land on her back with a little "vee!". Umbreon then set samantha up on her stomach and began to pet her softly. "Hey flareon?" umbreon said "yeah?" he replied, "i was wondering if we could let sarah watch samantha and we be….alone" she said giving him a seductive look before rubbing the bulge in his pants "umbreon s-stop, let's wait, you have samantha right now remember" he said "oh alright, you go and get sarah to watch her, then we could maybe go out later?" she said "yeah, i'd like that" flareon said before kissing umbreon.

Flareon got up and walked over to the guest room (sarah decided to stay in the guest room that night) and saw sarah reading in her bed, she was wearing her bra, only nothing else "um hey sarah, you gotta minute?" flareon asked "sure come on in!" she said. Flareon entered the room, blushing "what's up flareon?" sarah asked "um i was wondering if you would watch samantha for the day while me and umbreon go out" he said "sure! I don't mind" she said, "thanks, i'll let umbreon know" he said as he left.

Flareon went back into the room and saw umbreon feeding samantha with a bottle "hey, where did you get that?" he asked "well, when i was pregnant i bought them silly" she said before flareon got back into bed, it was still very early, everyone else was either at work or asleep, so flareon was still pretty tired. Umbreon then got up and carried samantha to sarah's room, where flareon followed umbreon.

Umbreon told sarah about how to care for samantha, and when they would be back, umbreon then pulled flareon to their room before closing the door. Flareon turned around and almost instantly was pushed down onto the bed. Flareon looked down and saw umbreon undressing extremely quickly. He then felt umbreon yank his pants down, exposing his member, and start rubbing it, causing him to moan. Umbreon then licked from the bottom to the tip of his cock, before putting it in her mouth, after putting his member in her mouth she began to bob her head up and down, moaning as she did so. After about 2 minutes, umbreon then got into a 69 position before saying "you know what to do", after that he began to lick umbreon's wet cunt. After about 10 minutes, flareon then flipped umbreon over, without warning, and said "are you ready?", umbreon then replied with "yes! Yes i'm ready, please fuck me! Please i need this!", flareon then entered her, moaning as he did so and began to thrust in and out slowly, "yes! Yes my flareon lover, fuck me! Fuck me good and hard!" umbreon yelled. Flareon then sped up his thrusts and thrusted as hard as he could. Umbreon then pulled flareon into a french kiss, which caused him to shoot thick, hot ropes of cum into umbreon "ohh it feels so good to be filled up again!" umbreon said before flareon pulled his member out of umbreon, their combined juiced spilling out of umbreon. Umbreon then had a sexy idea and said "flareon, you've made quite a mess, now clean your mess" as he began to lick up both his and umbreon's cum from umbreon's cunt, causing her to moan very loudly. Flareon then laid down and umbreon cuddled into flareon's arms as they fell asleep.

Umbreon woke up about an hour later and noticed that flareon was still asleep. Umbreon woke flareon up by kissing him and rubbing his member, "morning flare~" she said "morning sexy~" he said back "hey when do you want to go out?" umbreon said "maybe now?" he said "alright, i'll get dressed" she said. Umbreon got up and flareon then slapped her ass before saying "why do that? You're already turning me on" while rubbing her breasts "flareon s-stop, we gotta get dressed" she said before flareon stopped.

Once the two were dressed, they then told sarah where they were going and headed to the restaurant they went to before flareon proposed to umbreon at the park.

Once they were at the restaurant, they entered and were seated at a couples' table. Umbreon and flareon ordered a large margarita with two straws and a t-bone steak. "This is nice" umbreon said, "y-yeah, it reminds me of one of the happiest days of my life" flareon replied, "oh? And what's that?" umbreon asked "the day i proposed to you" he said before kissing her on the cheek. Flareon pulled away and said "and now there's not any people to bother us" he said. The waiter then brought them their drink and steaks and they began to eat their food. Once they finished their steaks, they began to drink from the large glass on their table, both looking into each other's eyes. Once they received their check, flareon paid it and they left the restaurant and headed to the mclaren and drove home.

Once umbreon and flareon entered the house, they saw sarah playing with samantha, though the fur around her eyes looked wet as if she had just been crying, and her expression of happiness looked fake. Umbreon walked over to sarah and asked "sarah, what's wrong?" she asked, at that moment, sarah burst into tears as she hugged umbreon "its alex, he cheated on me!" sarah said, crying "oh sarah, that's just terrible" umbreon said hugging her. Sarah showed umbreon and flareon the photo she took when she walked in on them. Umbreon then whispered something to flareon, sarah couldn't tell what it was, but she saw flareon blush. Flareon then told sarah to follow her to umbreon's room so they could talk. Sarah followed and flareon closed the door behind her, and locked it, "umm, f-flareon what's going on?" she asked, flareon then got close to her face, their lips were barely touching, "i'm going to make you feel better" flareon said before kissing her by surprise, until sarah moaned into the kiss. Sarah then unbuttoned flareon's shirt and pulled it off him and caressed his chest as their tongues fought for dominance. Flareon slipped a paw under sarah shirt and rubbed one of her breasts, causing her to moan even more into the kiss. Flareon then pulled away, a thin strand of saliva still connecting them and pulled sarah shirt off, and unhooked her bra before pulling her back into a french-kiss. Sarah then pulled away and gently pushed flareon on the bed so he was sitting as the slid a paw down his pants and rubbed his erection, causing him to moan. Sarah then unbuttoned his pants and slid then down so that his member was now exposed, and licked his member several times from the bottom to the tip before she began to slid his member in and out of her mouth, "ohh sarah~" flareon moaned out sarah sucked him off. Sarah then took his member out of her mouth and stroked it gently, while getting up and kissing him, while rubbing his erection. Once she pulled away, she went back to sucking him off until he said "s-sarah, im about to c-cum!", sarah then pulled his member out of her mouth and said "yes, cum down my throat" she said as she put his member back in her mouth. Sarah bobbed her head until flareon shot hot ropes of cum down in her mouth. Sarah waited until she didn't feel anymore cum shooting, and opened her mouth, showing flareon the cum in her mouth, until she swallowed it with a loud *gulp* sound. Sarah then removed her pants and panties, and laid down on her stomach, exposing herself to flareon. "You don't have to ask~" she said, flareon then inserted his tongue into her womanhood, causing her to moan "ohh flareon~". Flareon kept lapping her juices , occasionally rubbing her cunt with his paws, causing his paws to get wet. Flareon then inserted his tongue into her cunt one last time before sarah came, soaking his chin as he tried to keep the juices in his mouth, but some dripping down his chin. "Oh flareon, that felt amazing~" sarah moaned, dragging her paw up and down his chest, "fun isn't over yet sweetheart" he said as he lined his member up with her cunt "ohh yes please!" sarah moaned out as he inserted his member in her pussy, lifting one of her legs up. Both of them were lying parallel, flareon kept thrusting in and out of sarah, who was moaning "Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Fuck me hard!" as he kept fucking her. Soon, flareon felt pressure build up and said "sarah, im gonna cum!", sarah replied "yes! Cum in me please!" sarah moaned out. Flareon did as told and shot ropes of hot cum inside of sarah, some spilling out and running on her legs "ohh its so warm and makes me feel so full!" sarah yelled in pure lust. Flareon pulled out of sarah and lapped up any juices that spilled out of sarah before rubbing her stomach, saying "see? I told you i would make you feel better~" flareon said in a low tone before he kissed sarah one last time.

Sarah and flareon put their clothes back on before going back in the living room, there, they say umbreon asleep with samantha cuddling into her chest fur, fast asleep as well "wow, they must be tired" flareon said before gently shaking umbreon, "umbreon, wake up" he said quietly "huh?" umbreon said in a tired tone, her movement waking samantha up, causing her to let out some high pitched noises as flareon picked her up "umbreon, you fell asleep on the couch, come on go to the room, you too sarah" flareon said, both girls went to the room, flareon following behind with samantha in his arms. Umbreon then got undressed, as did flareon and sarah and they all got into bed, umbreon and sarah were making out, and flareon had samantha cuddling into his mane, (since flareon in a fire type, his fur is warmer than umbreon's, so samantha likes to cuddle with flareon more) "man, you two are so hot" he said as he began to fall asleep.

Umbreon and sarah stopped making out and umbreon said "so, you and flareon have fun?" while rubing a paw between sarah's breasts, and groping sarah's butt with the other "yeah, we did, thank you for cheering me up" sarah said before falling asleep in umbreon's arms. Umbreon then leaned over and kissed flareon and said "goodnight flare~" before falling asleep as well~.


	36. Chapter 35 Alex is Gay!

Umbreon woke up and noticed that she wasn't in flareon's arms, she was in sarah's. Umbreon looked at flareon, he was awake and cuddling samantha, who was in his fluffy mane, "aww flareon, she likes your mane" umbreon cooed, startling flareon "oh! Geez umbreon you scared me" flareon said. Umbreon leaned over and kissed flareon and kissed samantha's head before saying "flareon, she has your eyes" while looking him in the eyes, flareon then said "she has your beauty", causing umbreon to blush madly. Umbreon leaned over again to kiss flareon, causing sarah to wake up "morning umbreon" she said tiredly "morning" umbreon said before kissing sarah, sarah then slipped a paw in umbreon's panties and rubbed her cunt, causing her to moan "sarah, s-stop my daughter is right there!" "oh right, sorry" sarah said as she remover her paw from umbreon's now wet cunt. Flareon then shuffled slightly, which woke up sarah who let out a small cry "umbreon, i think she's hungry" flareon said "i got it" umbreon said as she got up and got the bottle for samantha so she could feed her. Umbreon filled it with baby eevee food and put samantha i her lap and began to feed her. Flareon got on his stomach and watched as samantha ate from the bottle "she's so cute" flareon said "yeah, you two made a cute baby" sarah said "she has umbreon's good looks" flareon said, "she has your eyes" umbreon said, kissing flareon. Sarah then got up and began to get dressed "where are you going?" umbreon asked "i have to go to work, i'll be back" she said as she left the two.

Umbreon and flareon layed, facing each other, with samantha in between them, umbreon then leaned over and kissed flareon before saying "she loves your fluffy mane honey" flareon looked down and saw samantha laying down in his mane, "well, its soft and warm, of course she loves it" flareon said, pulling umbreon slightly more towards him.

Flareon then got up and got dressed for work "alright, im off to work, love you" flareon said, kissing umbreon, who slipped her tongur in his mouth before he could pull away. Umbreon pulled away and said "mmm flareon, i'll be waiting your return" umbreon said as flareon left the room.

Umbreon looked down and saw that samantha was trying to follow flareon, umbreon picked her up and set her in her lap, giggling "he'll be back dont worry" while cuddling her, umbreon loved that she and flareon decided to have a baby, she loved flareon with all her soul, she never wanted to leave him. Umbreon then picked samantha up and kissed her head before setting her down and getting dressed for the day. Umbreon picked up samantha and went to the living room.

Umbreon entered the living room and saw mike and sosha, arm wrestling, mike looked like he was dying because sosha is stronger than mike and could win in a fight with anyone in the house (except for red yoshi) with ease. Mike then looked and saw umbreon holding samantha "sosha look! Umbreon had a baby" mike said "idiot, i'm not falling for that" sosha said, mike then took his hand back and pointed to umbreon "no really, look!" he said, sosha looked and his jaw dropped when he saw the little eevee in umbreon's arms, he rushed over, along with mike and looked at the eevee "umbreon, you and flareon actually had a baby, congratulations" mike said "yeah, i could never see flareon as a dad until now" sosha said. Umbreon sat down on the couch with mike and sosha, mike was playing with samantha before saying "i gotta say umbreon, you and flareon made a cute little one" he said, "well yeah, she-" umbreon was cut off by her phone ringing "hang on i'll be right back, watch samantha" she said before going into another room, "i wonder what that's all about" sosha said "probably just flareon saying that he loves her" mike suggested. Umbreon then walked back in the room and told the two cats "flareon told me to meet him at a location, he said he thinks he saw alex, i want you two to watch samantha" she said, she then pulled sosha off the couch and said in a low, intimidating tone "if you do something to my baby i swear i will have you not only arrested, but tortured you hear me?" sosha could only nod in fear before umbreon let go of his arm and walked out of the house.

Umbreon grabbed the keys to mike's corvette (mike let her use his car because flareon was using the mclaren since his vulcan is wrecked) and headed to the location flareon told her to meet him at. Once umbreon was there, she saw the mclaren and parked right next to it. She got out and knocked on the window of the mclaren, flareon unlocked the doors and she got it "why did you want to meet me here?" umbreon asked "ok look over there and tell me if you see alex" he said pointing to a table outside of the cafe, there she saw alex and another guy at a table "it is alex! What's he doing with him though?" she asked, the guy alex was with was a jolteon, about his some age and height, so umbreon said "you think that's his friend?" she asked "i don't think it's just that, i think they might be dating" flareon said. Umbreon looked until she saw alex lean in and kiss the jolteon on the lips "oh my gosh, flareon he's gay" she said "wait really?" he asked, flareon then remembered what alex did to him and instantly knew, he was gay from the start, "uhh umbreon" he said nervously, "yeah babe?" she replied "remember when you and sara went shopping and left me alone with alex?" "yeah, why?" she asked "well, we began to wrestle and le pinned be to the ground and began to say things like "has umbreon ever told you how cute you are?" and then he began to umm.." he said "he may of sucked me off and fucked me i'm not sure" he said "what what?!" she asked surprised "i couldn't move so i was defenseless, as well as tired from wrestling" he said, umbreon then opened the door and stormed over to the table, with flareon following behind her, trying to prevent her from causing a scene. Alex looked over and saw umbreon walking towards him and his face went white with fear, she heard the jolteon say "what's wrong babe?", umbreon finally made it to the table and stared alex in the eyes, the jolteon tapped her shoulder and asked "excuse me, can we help you?", umbreon then glared over and said "yes, stay out of this" to the jolteon, alex then said "uhh i know you're mad about me and sarah-" he was cut off by umbreon slapping him before saying "i'm not here only because of that, i'm here because you fucked my husband", alex nervously said "im sorry! I couldn't help myself!", trying to prevent umbreon from slapping him again, the jolteon then pushed umbreon away and said "i think you need to leave us alone", when the jolteon pushed umbreon, flareon then pushed him back and said "don't touch my wife", alex then pulled the jolteon back before saying "come on jolty, lets just go", "so his name it jolty, how original" flareon said in his head, jolty when pulled away and said "no, she hurt you, i'm not going to let her get away with it" before walking back up to umbreon. Jolty walked up to umbreon before flareon said "don't do it", after that, jolty drew back and punched umbreon on the side of her face, flareon then jumped on jolty and began punching him with all his strength. Alex desperately tried to pull flareon off jolty, umbreon's mouth was bleeding, which enraged flareon even more. Finally, alex pulled flareon off jolty, who quickly crawled away from flareon, his face was very bloody from flareon's punches. Alex then pushed flareon before saying "get off him, you'll kill him!", flareon then said "yeah, i would of if you didn't pull me off, if you of your boyfriend EVER lay a paw on umbreon again i will have you both arrested!" while holding umbreon, who was quietly crying in his chest fur. Alex then told flareon "don't you ever touch my boyfriend again or i'll kill you", which caused flareon to punch alex right in the jaw, causing it to bleed before walking with umbreon back to their cars.

Umbreon pulled her face out of flareon's chest, flareon noticed there was some blood on his fur and asked concerned, "are you alright? Do you need to go to the doctor?", umbreon replied by shaking her head. Flareon embraced umbreon, stroking her head, calming her down. Flareon then felt a paw pull him back forcefully, it was alex, he then said "i hope you know that jolty called the police and i know where you live, so you'll be getting a visit", flareon smirked and said "great, he hit umbreon and i was defending her, and you raped me so it's going to backfire" before opening the passenger door of the mclaren, letting umbreon sit down.

Flareon drove home, he told red yoshi what happened, and was let off work for the rest of the day, flareon then let umbreon in the house, and told mike and sosha to go pick up mike's corvette. Umbreon's mouth stopped bleeding, but she had a bruise on her cheek from the punch "umbreon what happened" mike asked, flareon told mike about jolty and alex and the fight. Mike and sosha headed to sosha's new car (sosha bought a pagani huayra bc) and they drove to the cafe. Umbreon scooped samantha up, who was sleeping peacefully, and walked up to their room, before setting samantha on the bed, "flareon, wanna take a shower?" umbreon asked "sure, should we bring samantha?" he asked, "well, yeah, she needs to get clean too" umbreon said before picking up samantha, waking her up and heading to the shower. Umbreon and flareon got undressed and walked in the shower, before she turned on the water, umbreon suggested "how about a bath instead?" flareon then said "yean, i'd like that" before walking to the bathtub, which was abnormally large and turning on the water. Once the water was filled up, flareon got in first, and umbreon handed samantha to flareon before she got in as well, sighing as she leaned her head back, relaxed. Flareon began to wash samantha with the soap umbreon bought for samantha, umbreon lifted her head back up and began to wash herself, causing flareon to blush at the sight before going back to washing samantha. Flareon then got a small plastic cup and rinsed samantha's fur, before handing samantha back to umbreon so he could wash himself. Umbreon got out of the water and bent over to set sarah down so she could get a towel, flareon then slapped her ass and said "still nice and big", causing her to moan and wink before getting a towel, and drying samantha and herself off, and walking back in the room to get dressed. Flareon rinsed himself and got another towel and dried himself off before pulling the drain plug and walking back to the room. Flareon saw umbreon getting dressed, and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck before saying "i love you", umbreon turned around and hugged flareon back, and said "i love you too, i'm so glad that we are together, i don't know what i would be doing if we didn't become a couple", these words caused flareon to blush, before letting go, letting her continue getting dressed, getting some boxers for himself and getting into bed, almost instantly, samantha began to cuddle into his mane, umbreon got into bed and cuddled with flareon, and samantha, she noticed that flareon had already fallen asleep, as did samantha, so she thought about how much she loved flareon, she thought about how they met, and realized that they met from an accident, she smiled and fell asleep, knowing that flareon would always be with her~.


	37. Chapter 36 Flareon's Birthday!

Umbreon woke up and realized that samantha was cuddling with her, and flareon was gone, she looked until she saw a note "umbreon, i had to go to work early because of an emergency, i'll be back around 3, i fed samantha before i left, love you" umbreon read and looked at samantha, who was still asleep "huh, she sure does sleep a lot" she thought to herself. Umbreon then heard her phone vibrating, she looked and saw that red yoshi was calling her. Umbreon picked up the phone "hello?" "hey umbreon, i hope i didn't wake you up" "no, you're fine" "great! I just wanted to let you know that today is flareon's birthday, so if you have any naught ideas you can do them because i booked everyone but you, flareon, and sarah some hotel rooms, i didn't' book sarah one because i know that she sometimes does it with you, i'll swing by and take care of samantha if you would like" red yoshi informed "yeah, i'd like that, thanks red yoshi" umbreon said "alright, i'll be there shortly" red yoshi said as he hung up. Umbreon put her phone down and began to think of any naughty ideas until sarah walked in with a few supplies. Umbreon looked at the supplies and blushed madly, there, she saw some thongs, lube, more handcuffs, another blindfold, a remote vibrator, some viagra,birth control (just in case), and a 10-inch strap-on, umbreon stared as sarah walked in, followed by red yoshi who said "damn, i never knew you guys were this dirty" before picking samantha up carefully "there's the little one" red yoshi said "alright, i told flareon to come home at 12, so you guys have about an hour and a half to set everything up, be well!" red yoshi said before taking samantha so he could take care of her while umbreon, sarah, and flareon did their "festivities".

Umbreon looked at all the stuff before saying "sarah, was this expensive?", "nah, red yoshi paid for it" she beamed "i also got some frosting for his…..cake" sarah said rubbing umbreon's breasts and ass, causing umbreon to blush "sarah, i think this is perfect for flareon" she said. Umbreon and sarah put all the items on the dressed and sarah decided to have a head start "well, lets get undressed" she said, both eeveelutions got fully nude, sarah blushing madly "damn, umbreon your breasts are so big!" she said before getting on her knees and rubbing umbreon's cunt, causing her to moan, umbreon then lifted sarah up and began to make out with sarah, slipping her tongue in her mouth, fighting for dominance of sarah's mouth. The kiss surprised sarah, until she moaned into the kiss, her tongue wrestling umbreon's. Sarah pulled away, a line of saliva connecting their tongues "you know, these thongs are for swimming" sarah cooed "so we can have sex in the pool?" umbreon asked "well, or we could go skinny dipping, your thong came in a few days ago, i had to custom order it because of your large rack" sarah said, umbreon liked the idea of skinny dipping with sarah and flareon "i think we'll go skinny dipping, then the real fun" umbreon said. Umbreon then had an idea "ok, we'll wait in our thongs, and when flareon gets to the pool, we'll take them off" umbreon suggested "yeah, that sounds good" sarah said before putting on her thong "umm sarah, could you help me put the top on?" umbreon asked, sarah then helped umbreon put the thong on, it was too small and squeezed her breasts, but it made umbreon look hotter, causing sarah to blush, "damn umbreon you look so hot" she said slapping her ass, umbreon then slapped sarah's ass before saying "damn sarah, you have a nice ass", causing sarah to giggle and blush before saying "hehe well, its flareon's for tonight".

Both girls waited for flareon, it was 11:55, so flareon was almost home. Umbreon waited until she saw the mclaren pull into the huge circular driveway "sarah he's here!" umbreon said "ok get ready" sarah said, both girls sat, their legs crossed with each other's. Flareon walked in and instantly blushed at the sight, umbreon and sarah, both in a thong waiting for him "hey there birthday boy" umbreon cooed "h-hey!" he said blushing, umbreon then uncrossed her legs, and got up and wrapped herself around flareon before saying "i was thinking we could maybe go swimming" umbreon cooed in his ear "uhh o-ok" he said. The three headed to the pool in the backyard, it was very private so no one else could see. Flareon then headed to the pool, he headed to the room with the swim trunks until he was pulled back "what are you doing silly?" sarah asked before kissing him. Once she pulled away, she removed her top, causing flareon to blush "go ahead flareon, have a touch" sarah said putting her arms on her head, flareon then rubbed one of sarah's breasts before he hears a splash, he looked and saw umbreon, who had nothing on, standing in the shallow end, she then said "come on birthday boy, get naked and come swim with us" before sarah removed her thong bottom and got in the water. Flareon got undressed and got in the water, umbreon swam over to him and kissed him, rubbing his chest, as flareon rubbed her breasts. Sarah then said "how about in a little we get in the hot tub" while rubbing his now growing erection, causing him to moan. Umbreon then walked up the pool stairs, causing flareon to blush madly as the water ran off umbreon's naked body, he blushed again as sarah got out and they walked to the hot tub. Flareon got out and umbreon turned around, and got on her knees "mm so big" she said while rubbing his manhood, he saw sarah get in the hot tub and lean back in relaxation from the hot water. It was at this point umbreon had put his erection in her mouth, but took it out and said "come on birthday boy, lets go to the hot tub" while grabbing his hand and leading him to the hot tub. Umbreon got on the stairs to the hot tub, and flareon slapped her ass, earning a sharp moan from umbreon as she got in the warm water, flareon following shortly after. Flareon sat in between the two and they each put a leg over his and both rubbed his chest "mmm you're so strong" sarah said in his ear, flareon was harder than ever before from the feeling of their legs on his, and them rubbing his chest. Flareon then felt a paw make its way down his chest to his erection, and take a hold of his member, stroking it slowly, causing him to moan "mmm that feels soooo good" he moaned as he leaned his head back from the feeling. He then felt another paw rub his balls, causing him to moan even louder. Umbreon then said "come on, let's get to dry land and have some more fun", flareon did as told and got out of the hot tub, the two girls following shortly after. He sat in a chair and umbreon sat on his lap, facing him and kissing him, slipping her tongue in his mouth. Flareon then felt umbreon stand up and take a hold of his member, stroking it. Sarah then came up from behind and set her breasts on either side of his head while rubbing his chest from behind while saying "mmm just relax, we're gonna take good care of you birthday boy~", sarah then licked his ear and neck, as umbreon stroked his member while licking it occasionally. Umbreon then put his member in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, causing flareon to moan as his head was gently pulled back as sarah slipped her tongue in his mouth as umbreon sucked him off. Shortly after this, flareon pulled away and said "umbreon, im about to cum!" umbreon then took his member out of her mouth and stroked at a fast pace, until flareon came all over umbreon's face, umbreon moaning as the thick ropes of hot cum landed on her face and in her mouth, "my my you made quite a mess" umbreon said seductively while rubbing the inside of his thighs. Sarah then removed her tongue from his mouth and grabbed his paw, leading him inside with umbreon following behind.

Sarah lead flareon to the living room before telling umbreon to get the supplies after he cums for her. Sarah then said "mm get ready, fun is nowhere near over" before kissing him "damn you two are so hot- wait where's samantha?!" flareon asked "shh relax, red yoshi is taking care of her while we give you your presents" umbreon said, flareon sighed a breath of relief as sarah licked from his stomach to his mouth before slipping her tongue in his mouth, making out with flareon who moaned, caressing her back and side curves as she moaned. Sarah pulled away and dragged her tongue down his body until she stopped at his erection, before she started to deepthroat him, tasting the pre on the tip which tasted salty. Sarah kept bobbing her head until flareon came down her throat without warning, sarah swallowed the cum before saying "damn flareon, i love the taste of your hot cum" before licking the tip of his cock one last time before umbreon came in the room with the supplies.

Flareon blushed at how many naughty items there were, umbreon then kissed flareon before laying on top of flareon, while rubbing his member. Umbreon then gave flareon some viagra and a glass of water before saying "take this and get ready for loads of fun~" and her and sarah took some birth control pills. Umbreon then put some handcuffs on flareon, and put the blindfold on him as well and licked his now rock hard cock before sucking him off again. Since flareon was handcuffed and blindfolded, it didn't take long until flareon said "im about to cum!" umbreon then jerked him until he came, but she aimed it at her breasts and moaned as she felt the ropes of hot cum land on her breasts. Umbreon took the blindfold off of flareon, who blushed at the sight of his cum on umbreon's breasts. Umbreon then kissed flareon, as sarah began to suck flareon off again as flareon was kissing umbreon. Flareon tongue-wrestled with umbreon as sarah sucked him off again. Flareon then shot hot cum down her throat, making sarah swallow it all. Sarah removed his member from her mouth, licking off and excess that spilled out on her face.

Umbreon removed her tongue from his mouth before walking over to another part of the couch, and spreading her legs, saying "take me~" while looking at flareon, who got up and walked over to umbreon. Flareon then lined his member before thrusting inside of umbreon, who moaned loudly as flareon thrusted in and out of umbreon, who was kissing flareon as he kept fucking her. Umbreon then shoved his face in her breasts, shouting "yes! Fuck me! Fuck me good and hard! OHH F-FUCK YES!", sarah watched as flareon sped up his pace, she looked at her own pussy and saw that is was wet, she couldn't wait for flareon. Shortly after umbreon shover his face in her breasts, flareon came inside of umbreon, his cum spilling out of umbreon who moaned "ohh it feels so good and warm" before flareon kissed her one more time before he pulled out, both of their cum spilling out of umbreon's cunt. Flareon then walked over to sarah, he rubbed her pussy before saying "mmm nice and wet, just how i like it", after that, flareon inserted his cock into sarah's pussy before he thrusted fast and hard instantly "ah ah ah yes! Yeah, fuck me" sarah moaned out as flareon kept fucking her, umbreon then kissed flareon and sarah licked umbreon's cunt as flareon kept fucking her, umbreon moaned as sarah moaned, causing vibrations in umbreon's pussy. Flareon then shot his cum inside of of sarah's cunt, her moaning as she came as well. Flareon pulled out and watched as their juices spilled out of sarah, like umbreon's did.

Flareon laid down with both girls on either side of him "mm flareon, fun isn't over yet" umbreon said before kissing him and getting up. Umbreon whispered something to sarah and sat on his face "lick birthday boy" umbreon cooed as flareon began to lick umbreon's pussy. Umbreon got up shortly after, there, he saw sarah with the vibrator in her hands "umm w-what's going on?" flareon asked "mm it's your turn to be fucked" umbreon cooed in his ear as sarah lubed and inserted the vibrator inside of flareon, before turning it on. Once the vibrator was on, flareon moaned very loudly at the feeling. Umbreon then pushed it in flareon more before pulling it like its fucking him "i love you guys so much!" flareon moaned as it hit his G-spot. Flareon then came all over himself as sarah removed the vibrator "my my flareon you naughty boy you made a mess~" sarah said as she rubbed his hole, causing him to moan. Umbreon then helped flareon up and set him on his stomach on the couch, and began to lick his hole, lubing it up as she put lube on the strap on and inserting it in flareon, thrusting hard and fast. "Mm you naughty boy you like being fucked huh?!" umbreon asked, flareon didn't answer because he was moaning, umbreon then asked again "i said do you like being fucked like a bitch?!" "y-yes! I like being fucked-oh fuck yes!" flareon moaned out. Flareon then said "umbreon, im gonna cum!" umbreon then snapped at sarah as she lifted flareon's rump so sarah could put his member in his mouth, flareon cumming in sarah's mouth shortly after.

Umbreon then told sarah her plan as she removed the strap on from flareon and went to the kitchen and sarah began to lick flareon's hole until umbreon shouted from the kitchen "oh birthday boy, come get your cake!" flareon then got up and walked over to the kitchen. When flareon got to the kitchen, he saw umbreon with frosting all over her stomach, thighs, and breasts, flareon blushed before umbreon kissed him and said "come to the table birthday boy~" before walking to the table and laying on it, allowing flareon access to umbreon. Umbreon moaned as flareon licked the frosting off of her breasts first, until he licked it all off, he then mover to her stomach, until he got to her thighs, flareon licked all the frosting and began to lick umbreon's cunt, causing her to pant and moan at the feeling of the warm, wet tongue entering her. Umbreon then came, her juices forming a small puddle as flareon thel licked the girl cum off the table before kissing umbreon again. He heard sarah say "come get some seconds, there's no frosting in this cake" as sarah laid on the table. Flareon again entered his tongue into another wet cunt, this one being sarah's, who moaned as flareon kept eating her out until she came, another puddle forming for flareon to slurp up. Once he did, both girls carried him to the room and sat him down on the table, sarah then said "the fun still isn't over, we have one more hole you need to fill" she winked before bending over, showing flareon her hole as umbreon lubed both hers and sarah's hole, both girls laid their heads on the bed, waiting for flareon to fill their final hole. Flareon then entered sarah and began to thrust in and out of her ass, "ohh flareon! It feels soooo good!" sarah moaned out as flareon kept fucking her ass until he came inside of sarah. Once he pulled out he went straight for umbreon before slapping her ass and entering her forcefully, "ohh yes flareon, take me! Fuck me good and hard!" umbreon said loudly as flareon kept thrusting in her ass. Flareon then came inside of umbreon once again before pulling out and getting on the bed, both girls sleeping on either side of ever" flareon said tired as he fell asleep on umbreon's breasts.

Flareon woke up and noticed that umbreon and sarah weren't with him, he then saw a dim light come from the bathroom. He opened the door and saw umbreon and sarah in the large bathtub, umbreon looked and waved her paw as if to say "come with us", flareon got in the bathtub and instantly both girls began to massage his member "wait what's going on?" flareon asked "mm flareon, it's only 7, it's still your birthday honey~" umbreon said licking his neck, causing him to blush. Umbreon, sarah, and flareon then got out and umbreon said come with us to the pool~" while grinding her ass on his dick , leading him to the pool. Once they were there, umbreon got in the pool slowly, winking at flareon as she let the water consume her, sarah doing the same shortly after. Flareon got in the pool and umbreon said "lets play marco polo, but if you find someone, you have to fuck them flareon" umbreon told flareon, who blushed. Flareon closed his eyes and began playing, he then felt some fur and opened his eyes, and saw sarah "well, don't hold back birthday boy~" sarah said as she got out and got on all fours as flareon entered her, thrusting fast. Sarah moaned as flareon thrusted in and out of her until he shot thick ropes of hot cum in her ass, his cum spilling out as he pulled out. Flareon then saw umbreon walking in a very sexy pace before gently pushing him down and impaling herself in his member, bouncing up and down, kissing flareon as she kept riding his dick until he came, shooting cum in umbreon this time. Umbreon carried flareon with sarah behind her as they went to the room, after drying off. Umbreon set flareon down and laid down beside flareon, sarah laying down on his other side "you know what?" flareon said "mm what honey?" sarah said "i think umbreon's and glaceons are the hottest eeveelutions in bed" causing both of them to blush and rest their heads on his chest before falling asleep, flareon doing the same shortly after~.


	38. Chapter 37 Miscommunication

Umbreon woke up by flareon stirring in his sleep, she noticed sarah was with them and all three were naked, she remembered what happened yesterday and blushed at how wonderful she felt. Umbreon rubbed flareon's soft fur, she then began to spoon him and sighed feeling his warm fur on her's. Umbreon then heard her phone buzz, so she got up carefully, grabbed her phone, and walked into another room. Once umbreon was in a different room she saw it was red yoshi, so she answered it "hello?" umbreon said tiredly "hey umbreon, i just wanted to say that there was a miscommunication with the hotel" red yoshi said "what do you mean?" umbreon asked "well, i thought it said one day, but it actually said one week.." red yoshi said slowly "wait what?" umbreon asked "yeah im sorry, if you want i could drop samantha off, mike seems to think she's hilarious and she likes to play with mike when hes not working on his project" red yoshi informed "what project?" umbreon asked "well, since flareon's vulcan is totaled beyond repair even if i bought it out of the impound, we couldn't repair it, so mike is literally building a new car for flareon for his birthday" red yoshi told umbreon "really?! What is it?" umbreon asked, trying to keep her voice low "well, it's not an original car, he got permission from the company, but mike is basically building a car that is barely even street legal, it's a souped up remake of a lamborghini egoista" he said "whats a lamborghini egoista?" umbreon asked "you'll see, so do you want me to drop samantha off?" red yoshi asked "well, maybe not today, i want her to meet the rest of the people in the house, and keep an eye on sosha" umbreon said "oh don't worry, we already do trust me. Well i'm going to let you go get back with your activities with flareon, samantha is safe with us don't worry. Bye!" red yoshi said as he hung up. This was amazing, umbreon got to spend time with flareon and sarah, and samantha gets to meet everyone in the house, umbreon smiled before walking back to the room.

Umbreon got back in the bed, but wake sarah up in the process "mmm morning hottie~" sarah cooed "hey, sorry i woke you up" umbreon apologized "mmmhh don't apologize, come get in bed with me~" sarah said as umbreon got in bed, wrapping her arms around sarah, who did the same. Sarah put her head under umbreon's chin while moving her paw from her upper back, to her lower ass "mm sarah that feels so good~" umbreon moaned "oh yeah? How about this?" sarah said before licking umbreon's breasts. Umbreon then rubbed sarah's cunt with her paw, causing sarah to moan. Sarah's moaning woke flareon up, but umbreon didn't know that flareon was awake, until flareon put his arm around umbreon's hips before saying "damn umbreon, your hips are so flawless" while rubbing her hips. Umbreon rolled over and started kissing flareon passionately, until she pulled away and got dressed in a skirt and shirt, only no underwear at all, sarah doing the same "uhh umbreon, isn't my birthday over now?" flareon asked with an erection, umbreon took hold of it and stroked it saying "well, red yoshi accidently booked a week instead of a day, so you'll be pleasured by both of us for a week~" sarah, hearing this, then cheered, before pulling umbreon and kissing her. Sarah pulled away before saying "i'm going to get some more supplies" as she got some panties and quickly heading out to the store.

Umbreon then walked to the living room so she could watch tv. Umbreon then saw flareon wearing some loose basketball shorts, she then asked "are you wearing any underwear underneath that?" while rubbing a paw on his chest, "umm no, why?" flareon said, umbreon then slipped a paw down his shorts and rubbed his member, "good, you won't be needing them when sarah comes back~" while taking her paw out of his shorts, licking them seductively.

Umbreon then had a sexy idea and said "hey flareon, can i take your shorts off for a minute?" umbreon asked, flareon nodded and umbreon pulled his shorts off him and blushed at the sight of flareon's dick. Umbreon took a hold of his member, causing him to let out a slight moan and lean his head back in pleasure as umbreon licked it seductively. Umbreon then licked it one last time before putting it in her mouth. Once umbreon could tell it was at its hardest, she pulled some personal lubricant and applied it to her paw before stroking his member slowly. While rubbing his thighs, spurring him on as umbreon jerked him off. Flareon then moaned his loudest and said "im cumming!" very loudly as umbreon opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as flareon shot hot cum all over umbreon's face and tongue. Once flareon was done shooting his semen on umbreon, she closed her mouth and swallowed his cum, while wiping her face with flareon's shorts.

Flareon put his shorts back on, which had cum on them and sat with umbreon when sarah walked in with some outfits including a maid, flight attendant, room service, stripper, and teacher outfit, she also got more lube. Umbreon saw that she got two of every outfit "uhh sarah, how much did you pay?" concerned "it was about $230 total, but red yoshi gave me his debit card so we could afford it" sarah said, umbreon then laid the outfits and said "alright flareon, pick which one you want us to wear first~" while rubbing his chest, umbreon then noticed that there was a box that was quite large and asked sarah "hey sarah whats this?" pointing to the box "oh i'm glad you asked, its a pole that we can dance on for flareon, it came with the stripper costume" sarah answered, both girls looked at flareon, who was holding the room service outfits "oh you naughty boy~" sarah said taking the outfit and leading flareon to his room. Sarah came back and both girls got dressed in the costumes only, no underwear at all and began to make their way to flareon's room. Once they got there, sarah said in an innocent tone "you called room service sir?" flareon blushed and said "y-yes ma'am", as both girls entered his room, closing the door "alright sir, i will be cleaning, my assistant umbreon will take your order" sarah said turning around and bending over to pick up some dirty clothes, exposing her ass. Flareon blushed at the sight and umbreon said "alright sir, what will you have?" while placing a paw on his chest "umm w-what are you doing?" flareon asked nervously "well, im trying to make you relaxed" umbreon said, rubbing his chest "um alright, i'll have, what are you do-" he was cut off by umbreon shushing him "hey sarah, could you go run the laundry?" umbreon asked "umm yeah, i'll be right back" sarah said, leaving.

Once sarah was gone, umbreon got on the bed and laid next to flareon, rubbing his chest, slowly making her way down to his now hard cock. Once umbreon got there, she said "oh? What's this?" blushing "uhh i-its umm" flareon was cut off by umbreon kissing him before saying "it's our motto, to always please our customers, and i'm going to do just that~" umbreon said in pure lust before slipping her paw down his shorts and rubbing his member while slipping her tongue in his mouth. Umbreon then got on her knees and made her way down to his lower area and pulled his shorts off, "oh my" umbreon said, trying to act surprised. Umbreon rubbed his member before saying "sir, it's really big, i'm not sure you can fit all of it in-" umbreon was cut off my sarah opening the door. Sarah played along and pretended to shield her eyes and said "u-umbreon what are you doing?! You could get fired for doing that!" while looking away. Umbreon knew what sarah was doing and said in a pretend scared voice "i uhh! I was just making him feel more comfortable!" umbreon said, umbreon then added "please don't tell the boss! I'll get fired and i can't afford to lose this job", sarah then had a sexy idea and said "alright, i wont on one condition" sarah said "please anything!" umbreon said, sarah then closed and locked the door before saying "that condition is you include me in your fun~" sarah said. Umbreon nodded and both girls began to pleasure flareon, umbreon stroking flareon's cock while sarah made out with flareon while he rubbed her flawless ass, sarah then pulled away and unbuttoned her uniform in a seductive manner, until she unbuttoned the last one and let it fall to the floor, causing flareon to blush. Sarah then laid on top of flareon, slipping her tongue in his mouth as umbreon got undressed as well. Sarah let flareon watch as umbreon did the same as her, only her huge breasts bouncing out sooner because of their size, umbreon's breasts were at least twice the size of sarah's, but sarah had a nicer ass than umbreon, though umbreon's body was more curvy and she had bigger thighs and hips, flareon always loved plowing both of them, and would always get hard from thinking about either of them.

Umbreon then got on one side of flareon, sarah sliding off and getting on the other as umbreon stroked his member gently with her paw, earning loud moans from flareon, who had his head back, and a horny sarah kissing his neck as umbreon made her way down to his member.

Umbreon licked his erection before putting it in her mouth, causing him to moan until sarah slipped her tongue in his mouth, muffling his moans as she said "shh we dont want anyone to hear you!" before kissing him again. Umbreon kept sucking him off until sarah said "well, don't be selfish", umbreon took his member out of her mouth before it was once again engulfed by a female eeveelution. Umbreon then had an idea and got on her knees and towered over flareon's blushing face until umbreon sat on his face and said "alright sir, you know what to do" as flareon began to lick her womanhood, causing umbreon to let out a few very feminine moans.

Flareon kept licking umbreon's cunt, until he felt himself ready to cum and said "sarah, im about to cum!", returning to licking umbreon's cunt as both umbreon and flareon came in unison, flareon's hot cum being shot down sarah's throat, and umbreon's juices spilling down flareon's chin, getting his fur wet.

Both umbreon and flareon were panting as umbreon got up and fell back on the bed, and sarah took his member out of her mouth "my my mister, that sure was quite the load~" sarah said as she laid her head on his stomach, rubbing his chest. Umbreon then sat up and got on her back with her legs spread before saying "when you're done with sarah, come and get your next prize~" in a seductive tone as sarah got up and bent over saying "you like my ass mister" while grinding her ass on his dick, flareon could only nod as sarah kept grinding until she puller her ass away and said "come and get it~" flareon got up and said "will do" before licking her hold, causing her to moan his name loudly. Flareon then pulled away and lined his member up with sarah's ass and thrusted inside of sarah, causing her to moan "yes! Fuck my ass! Fuck me like that OHH FUCK YES!" sarah screamed as he hit her G-spot, causing her to almost cum "damn sarah you're so tight" flareon grunted as he kept thrusting in and out until he came inside of sarah's ass, causing her to cum as well.

Flareon then made his way to umbreon, who said "i've been expecting you sexy, now fill me with your delicious, hot cum!" she said as flareon entered her and thrusted with ass his stamina left. Flareon had lifted umbreon's lower area and was thrusting fast and hard, causing umbreon to moan and scream at the pleasure until she felt the familiar feeling of flareon's hot cum shooting inside of her womb, filling her up. Umbreon was a little disappointed at how short it was but noticed that flareon was beginning to shake, until he blacked out, collapsing on umbreon.

"FLAREON?!" umbreon shouted "shh it's alright umbreon, he just blacked out, let's put him under the covers and go get cleaned up" sarah told umbreon, who pushed flareon off her gently and pulled the covers over him, kissing his cheek as she followed sarah to the shower~.


	39. Chapter 38 Weird dreams and hotel troubl

Flareon woke up with a splitting headache, he noticed that he had a lot of fur on his chest and assumed that umbreon or sarah had fallen asleep on his mane, however when he looked down, he noticed no one was there, but he, or she, had huge breasts about the size of umbreon's! Flareon panicked and ran to the bathroom, there, she saw herself, she had a body similar to umbreon's, nice hips, hourglass body, and huge breasts "ok what the actual fu-" she was cut off by her noticing her member was gone and she now had a vagina "what the actual fuck?!" flareon screamed in her head. Just then, he heard someone coming up the stairs, flareon panicked and got in the bed, covering her new body. When the person opened the door, she saw umbreon, but she wasn't a she anymore, she was now a he! Umbreon had a larger muscle build than flareon had when he was male, flareon still had no idea what the hell was going on, until the umbreon said "hey babe, im home from work!" with a cheerful smile. "H-hey!" flareon said nervously, "something wrong?" umbreon said as he took his shirt off, revealing his chest, he didn't necessarily have abs, but was clearly stronger than flareon "uhh n-nothing!" flareon said "oh, well i was wondering of you would like to maybe watch some tv? I can turn it on in here" umbreon said, flareon nodded and umbreon turned on the tv and got into his boxers and put his arm around flareon "it's so warm!" flareon thought to herself as she cuddled into umbreon's arm, "comfortable?" umbreon ashed her "y-yeah" flareon said with a mad blush "hey, i've been thinking" umbreon said "think about what?" flareon said, flareon noticed her voice was now more feminine, "well, we have been together and i was wondering of you would like to umm" umbreon said pressing his paws together nervously "like to what?" flareon said, "maybe have sex?" umbreon said with a blush in his face "that's it?" flareon asked, flareon then decided that she would have sex with umbreon with their genders swapped. Flareon leaned in and kissed umbreon, who caressed her arms and shoulders gently with his paws, moaning into the kiss as flareon slipped her tongue in his mouth. Umbreon then pulled his underwear off, leaving the two nude, and flareon began to lick and suck on umbreon's member, causing him to moan. Flareon kept bobbing her head until she felt hot cum shooting down her throat, moaning as she felt it. Flareon was surprised at how sweet the cum tasted and swallowed it before taking his member out of her mouth "mmm you taste really good~" flareon said, rubbing umbreon's chest, umbreon was taking lazy breathe with half lidded eyes, but managed to embrace flareon as she kissed him again. Flareon then got up and laid on her back and spread her legs and said "take me~" in pure lust. Umbreon didn't hesitate to line his member up and enter flareon, who screamed in pleasure, flareon never knew how it felt to be entered as a girl, so this was all new to flareon. Flareon kept panting and moaning as umbreon kept thrusting until umbreon told flareon "i'm gonna cum!" flareon said "yes! Cum inside umbreon! Cum inside!" as she felt umbreon's hot cum shooting inside her as she came after umbreon came. Flareon saw her vision fading away and blacked out.

Flareon woke up, she noticed that she wasn't a she anymore, but flareon was back to himself again. Flareon's fur was damp with sweat and was also sticky from him cumming in his dream. Flareon looked at his member and chest and realized that it was all a dream and sighed in relief. Once he woke up however, he made so much noise that umbreon and sarah came out of the bathroom "flareon! You're awake!" umbreon said while hugging him "what happened?" flareon asked "you blacked out after you blew your load inside of umbreon" sarah said giggling and hugging flareon "w-where's samantha?" flareon asked "red yoshi has her, do you miss her?" sarah said "umbreon, this week has been awesome, but i think we should get sarah today" flareon said hugging umbreon.

Umbreon agreed and sarah got samantha while umbreon and flareon cleaned up the house. Sarah was driving to the hotel, only it turns out that the hotel was THE SAME ONE WHO ROBBED HER! Sarah stared in horror as her GPS lead her to the hotel. Sarah parked and nervously walked in the front entrance of the hotel. Sarah looked and saw that the the front desk worker was the same one from her last visit. Sarah walked up and said she needed to see red yoshi, the jolteon asked "alright ma'am, which room is it?", sarah didn't know and called red yoshi from her phone. Red yoshi came down with samantha and sosha, just in case, but something odd happened, red yoshi put samantha down and she ran to sarah, who got on her knees and scooped her up, and hugged her. "Red yoshi, she's walking!" sarah said loudly "trust me, i about had a heart attack when i saw samantha begin to walk" red yoshi said, just then a security guard came over and told sarah she had to leave because of the loud noise she had made, "ma'am, i'm going to have to ask you to leave" the guard said "good, i was just leaving" sarah said as she picked samantha up and walked out, until the guard grabbed her shoulder and said "the kid stays, we don't know if it's yours" and grabbed for samantha until sarah slapped the guard back. The guard then reached for his for his taser until red yoshi slapped it out of his hand, The guard then reached for his GUN and shot red yoshi in the arm and chest, causing him to drop instantly "RED YOSHI!" sosha yelled "stay back sir!" the guard said, everyone in the lobby was panicking and running to the elevator, the front desk workers had called the police, and sarah had ran out with a crying samantha in her arms. Sosha then power walked towards the guard and the guard shot him, but he only flinched, he didn't know that sosha had been in the military and had been able to survive a gunshot, sosha then slapped the gun out of the guards hand and tackled him.

Meanwhile with umbreon and flareon.

Umbreon and flareon had finished cleaning and were cuddling while watching TV, until a panicked sarah burst through the door with samantha in her awms, sarah was crying and set samantha on the couch and hugged flareon, crying in his chest, "sarah whats wrong?!" flareon asked "red yoshi has been shot!" sarah wailed out, causing flareon's face to go white. Umbreon then hugged samantha with tears in her eyes and began to cry at sarah's words, flareon gently pushed sarah off and grabbed the keys to the only car with more than two seats, mike's 67 camaro that he prized and drove the three to the hotel.

Once they were there, they saw a bunch of police cars and ambulances, but what disturbed then the most was red yoshi's dying body being dragged by a stretcher and the guard being pulled in a stretcher as well, the guard that shot red yoshi was clearly in worse condition than red yoshi, umbreon didn't know why, until sosha was being pulled out by a police officer, then it all fell into place - sosha defended sarah and red yoshi. Umbreon walked up to the police and began to tell him what had happened, from what sarah said in the car. The officer surprisingly let sosha out with no bail required. Once sosha was out, he glared over at the guard as he was being hauled off into an ambulance. Umbreon then hugged sosha and repeatedly thanked him for defending sarah and red yoshi, umbreon then said "i'm sorry for telling people to keep an eye on you! I promise to not do it again!" through hiccuping on his chest as he said "it's ok, i usually do things that make people do things like that" while hugging her back.

Sosha then got in his car and drove back home, he drove sarah as well, and flareon drove umbreon and samantha home in the camaro.


	40. Chapter 39 Sosha the softie

Umbreon and flareon got home first, both were shook at the thought that red yoshi could die from the wounds, and the sight of the bullet wounds in red yoshi's torso. Once they got in, umbreon ran to the couch and sat down with samantha in her lap, "i cant believe red yoshi got shot" flareon said in anger "flareon calm down i'm sure he'll be-" umbreon was cut off by the door opening and sarah walking in, sosha following behind her, sarah was laughing and seemed to have made great friends with sosha. Flareon looked and asked sarah "what's so funny?" with a puzzled look, sarah said "sosha was telling me about the pranks he pulled on his friends in the military" umbreon looked up and said "well, thats nice that you two are friends, im glad that you're in a good mood, i just hope red yoshi is alright" sosha then said "i've known him for a long time, and it takes a hell of a lot to get him down, he'll be fine trust me", those words made everyone in the room feel comfortable, if that was true. Umbreon noticed that sosha was blushing, umbreon nudged flareon and whispered "look at sosha, he's blushing!" flareon looked and saw for himself, sosha was blushing.

Flareon lead umbreon and samantha to their room, umbreon sat down and got dressed in her pajamas, flareon was getting samantha ready for a bath, flareon took off his shirt and umbreon undressed samantha. She put samantha in the tub and began to wash her, as samantha began splashing playfully. Umbreon was reaching for the eevee shampoo when flareon splashed her, "Flareon!" umbreon said loudly, samantha then uttered out some sounds, like she was trying to speak "wait umbreon shush!" flareon said putting his paw on her mouth gently, "m-m-ma-mama" samantha said with a high pitched voice "flareon, her first word!" umbreon said, hugging flareon.

Back with sosha and sarah, sarah and sasha were in the living room, sosha watching some russian show, sarah reading a book, sosha looked over at sarah and blushed, he secretly admired her, but he was nervous about dating since his last lover who dumped him for a millionaire. Sarah yawned and closed the book she was reading and sat next to sosha "so what you watching?" "w-well, its a show i used to watch when i was in the barracks with my friends" sosha said, he noticed that sarah was very quiet, he looked and blushed so hard, he looked like red yoshi, sarah fell asleep on his shoulder, he sighed and continued watching his show. Flareon walked in the living room and saw sarah sleeping on soshas shoulder "well, looks like you're really a big softie huh?" flareon said "shut up flareon" was all sosha could say "well, have you seen my briefcase, i have some work i needa do" flareon said "umm no i haven't" sosha replied. "Oh, well nevermind, i'll just go and talk to umbreon.

Flareon walked in the room, he saw umbreon and samantha, only samantha was WALKING! "U-umbreon?" flareon said "shh, im surprised too honey, she's also talking more now!" umbreon said, flareon could tell by her voice that she was tired "umbreon, how about we go to bed, i can tell you're tired" flareon said in a warm manner as he got in the bed next to umbreon, who instantly put samantha between them and cuddled into flareon's fur, she always loved to cuddle with flareon, since he's a fire type, hes warmer than other eeveelutions. Umbreon felt the vibrations from samantha purring from between them, "flareon, she's purring!" umbreon said "yeah, i wonder who else purrs" flareon said rubbing her thighs "flareon s-stop" umbreon said moaning quietly "i wonder if i can get you to purr if i do this" flareon said seductively as he rubbed her inner thigh right below her cunt, causing umbreon to moan "flareon s-stop im tired" umbreon said panting "daddy?" samantha said, surprising the two of them "s-samantha?!" flareon said "sweetie did you just talk?" umbreon asked "y-yeah i'm do it r-right?" samantha asked "i think you're doing it perfectly" flareon said hugging her. The three fell asleep about 10 minutes later after samantha surprised the two by talking.

Back with sosha, sarah was still asleep on his shoulder, he was watching a different show, until sarah woke up. Sarah looked and saw sosha, only her head was on his shoulder! "Oh my gosh i-im so sorry!" she said quickly "it's ok" sosha said blushing "um sosha, you're blushing" sarah said, sosha quickly hid his face and said "n-no im not!", sarah thought this was cute and grabbed his paw "sosha, do you like me?" she said "w-well, kind of, i've been meaning to tell you but alex got to you first" sosha confessed, he was caught off guard by sarah kissing him. Sarah pulled away and said "well, alex was a dick and you're not, you're kind and deep down you're loving, and i'd love to go out with you", she looked and saw sosha blushing so hard he looked like red yoshi, sarah knew that he liked her and she liked him back, she was happy with sosha, even though they just met.

Hey guys, Dwarv here, sorry i haven't been posting much, i've been caught up in school and haven't been very motivated to write, but here's the new chapter and i'm going to try to post new chapters!

-Dwarv


	41. Chapter 40 Red Yoshi bad news

Flareon woke up with umbreon on his chest, her face buried in his fluffy mane, he also noticed that samantha was gone! "Samantha?!" he said loudly, waking umbreon up, "ugh what?" she said in a tired tone, at that moment, samantha came running in "daddy i here!" she said "s-samantha?!" he said "yeah daddy?" she asked "y-you're walking!" he said "well yeah, it not that hard to walk" she said as she jumped up on the bed and cuddled next to flareon "flareon honey, who is in the room?" umbreon asked "its me, you, and samantha" he answered, umbreon quickly shot up "samantha, are you talking?!" she asked "yeah mommy" samantha said with her squeaky voice, umbreon then scooped her up "i can't believe you're talking at such a young age!" she said with a tear running down her face "i don't just talk, i can walk too mommy!" samantha said with a smile on her face, umbreon was speechless until she pulled samantha into a hug and laid down, cuddling her "flareon, what do you think she'll evolve into?" umbreon asked "well mommy, i would like to be a sylveon one day, they're pretty" samantha said "i think it's a lovely choice sweetie" umbreon said before flareon's phone rang. Flareon looked and saw it was the hospital, flareon grabbed it and went into another room, "mommy, why is daddy look nervous?" samantha asked "w-well, it's an important call sweetie" umbreon said.

Flareon entered the room quietly, by the look on his face, something was wrong. F-flareon, what's wrong?" umbreon asked "w-well, the doctors said that red yoshi o-only has a few weeks maybe a month to l-live" he said sadly, umbreon put a paw to her mouth as hot tears were threatening to escape "mommy, is something wrong?" samantha asked "n-nothing sweetie, mommy will be right back" umbreon said as she got up and walked to sarah's room.

Daddy, is something wrong?" samantha asked as flareon was shedding a few tears himself "n-nothing honey, we need to get dressed and go somewhere" he said with silent sobs.

Umbreon walked down the hallway and walked to sarah's bedroom door.

Umbreon opened the door and saw sarah in her bed….with sosha. Umbreon stood in shock and saw sarah wake up "u-umbreon, what are you doing here?" sarah asked "why is sosha in your bed?" umbreon asked "well, he likes me and i like him, we discovered that yesterday and i couldn't be happier with him, anyway what's wrong, you look sad?" sarah asked "w-well, the hospital called flareon, they said red yoshi has only a few weeks left to live, there's nothing they can do" umbreon said, which caused sarah to start crying, waking sosha up "sarah whats wrong?" sosha asked "w-well, red yoshi is going to die in about a month" sarah said between sobs, leaving sosha speechless as umbreon walked out of the room.

Umbreon walked back into her room and saw flareon standing outside of their bathroom, "uh flareon what are you doing?" she asked "well, i think sarah may be growing too fast" flareon said "what do you mean?" umbreon asked with a puzzled look on her face, "well, i told her that she needs a bath and she said to let her do it herself" he said, "wow, i can't believe how fast she's growing" umbreon said. Just as umbreon finished her sentence, samantha walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face and said "look mommy! I took a bath all by myself!" with a smile on her face. Umbreon dressed samantha and herself and flareon dressed himself and they headed to the hospital.

Once the three arrived at the hospital, they entered toe lobby and walked up to the front desk. Flareon walked up and said to the person at the front desk, which was a female ninetales, "hello? I would like to see red yoshi please" flareon said, "ah yes, top floor, his room is labeled in red, only an idiot could miss it" she said with a wink and went back to her work. The three went to the elevator and pressed the top floor button. Once they were there, they saw many doors but one with a red label, and entered the door. Once they opened the door and turned on the light, they saw red yoshi with bandages around his torso with red splotches on them, umbreon gasping at the sight until red yoshi turned his head towards them "hey f-flareon" he said with a sickly tone in his voice that clearly showed that he was in pain, "hey red yoshi, we came to see you" he said in a shaky tone, "mommy, what's wrong?" samantha asked, flareon turned and noticed umbreon had tears streaming down her face, and a paw over her mouth with a horrified look in her eyes, "flareon listen" red yoshi said with a hoarse voice, "y-yeah?" flareon asked "i want you to go and get a trust file, i *cough* leave you my will, i want you to continue my business" he said, "umbreon, could you do that for me?" he said, umbreon nodded and took samantha with her and walked out of the room, leaving red yoshi and flareon alone.

Flareon looked at red yoshi, silence in the room, red yoshi looked almost like he wanted to die, but he was only 40. Flareon looked at the door until he heard red yoshi say his name "flareon" which he instantly spun around and said "yes red yoshi?", "flareon, when i sign the trust, and you sign it and it's filed, i want you to pull the plug to my life support" red yoshi said, "what?! No way" he said "please, it hurts, i can't live with this pain for another month" he said, "a-alright, i'll do it for you" flareon said.

Umbreon walked in with samantha, she was holding a piece of paper in her paws, "flareon, i got the trust file for red yoshi" she said "give it to me real quick" red yoshi said, umbreon handed the paper to red yoshi. Red yoshi grabbed a pen on the desk and signed the paper, "alright f-flareon, you sign it now" red yoshi said, flareon grabbed the paper and signed it, and set the pen down. He showed to red yoshi and said "red yoshi, i signed it,so now what?" he said

Silence, silence was the only thing audible. Flareon looked and saw a tear running down red yoshi's face, "flareon" red yoshi said with a shaky voice "yes red yoshi?" he said "i-i think its time i tell you the full story of how we met" he said


	42. Chapter 41 The Full Story

"How did we meet you red yoshi?" umbreon asked "well, it was like this" he finished and looked up.

"Well i had just turned 19, and was living in my own house at the time, it was much smaller than the one we have now but it called it home. I was unpacking my stuff which only had about 3 medium sized boxes and 2 small ones, i had just opened one when i heard a knock at my door, it was raining so i found it odd that there would be a knock at that time of night and when it was pouring rain, so i opened the door. NOTHING could prepare me for what i saw at the other end. I opened the door and saw a espeon holding an eevee in her arms, she was bruised and crying, so i invited her in, but she said no. i asked what's wrong and she said that her husband was trying to kill her child and she wanted me to hide it until she was able to come back, so i agreed and took the eevee so i could keep it safe...but she never came back. I decided that i would take it in as my own. About a year later the eevee evolved into an umbreon, so i decided no name you umbreon cause i have no idea how to name things. About 14 or so years later, umbreon told me that she had a crush on a flareon, so she invited you to the house. When i saw you for the first time my heart sank, you were skinny, beat up and you looked like you had just finished crying, i asked what was wrong and you said nothing, but i could tell you were lying. I made you and umbreon some dinner and i could tell you were getting along quite well, until you got a call which made your mood do a 180, i asked what's wrong and you said your mom was going to ground you for not doing your chores, i asked what your chores were and my heart sank again at the list you showed me, you only had one hour of time to yourself, you told me that your dad beats you when you do one little mess up, you told me this and i asked umbreon a question that changed your life, i asked her if she wanted you to stay with us. I couldn't be prepared for what she said, she said that the reason she liked you is because she wanted to take you away from your abusive family, so we did. You were so happy to be out of that house, you cried for about an hour on my chest, thanking me for getting you out of there, i made a promise that i would keep you two happy, but i think you made each other happier, and seeing you two together has made me happy as well." red yoshi finished telling the story, umbreon was in tears and flareon was shedding a few himself, the fact that red yoshi saved them both from abusive parents, "so, are we like your kids?" umbreon asked "well you are, i raised flareon like a friend" red yoshi said, his voice was getting dryer by the moment, until he began "flareon, please, do it" he said.

Flareon looked at him in shock, he completely forgot about the plug, "red yoshi i can't" flareon said, "flareon listen to me, i can't put up with this pain for another month, please" red yoshi said.

Flareon reached for the plug, until red yoshi said "flareon, i want you to give my room to samantha, just know that i love you all" with a light voice, at that last comment, umbreon burst into tears and took sarah with her outside.

Umbreon was crying in her forepaws until flareon walked out with tears streaming down his face, "flareon, is he….?" she asked, ye looked up and buried his face in her chest and started crying "yes, he's gone, he's in peace now" flareon said through sobs.

Once they got home, umbreon ran up to her room, flareon went to break the news to sarah. Umbreon opened sarah's door and saw sarah and sosha asleep in a spooning position, she decided to let her sleep in and left her room. Umbreon walked back to her room and passed red yoshi's room, she looked and remembered that red yoshi wanted them to give his room to samantha, so she slowly creaked the door open, and gasped at what she saw.

Umbreon saw red yoshi's room for the first time ever. Umbreon stood in shock at what she saw, his room was messier than mike's workshop, his clothes all over the floor, an old bottle of whiskey, and a few beer bottles. She looked around and saw something that deeply disturbed her, she saw many empty medicine bottles on the floor and a few full ones on the desk, she read it and felt hot tears threatening to escape. The label on the bottle said "ANTIDEPRESSANT" in big bold letters. Umbreon stumbled back in shock, she then tripped in a book, she was about to fall until she was caught by someone.

Umbreon looked up and saw the furry face of mike, "t-thanks mike" she said, "no problem" he said. Umbreon looked at the book, she noticed it was a scrapbook, an old one at that, "mike, what's this?" she asked "well, i don't wanna be here when you notice what's inside" he said as he walked out. Umbreon didn't know what he was talking about until she turned the first page, she saw what she guessed was red yoshi in his twenties, he was standing next to what looked like a leafeon, she noticed the leafeon had female curves sh she knew it was female. She looked and saw his hand around her waist, her ruby red eyes widened when she came to the conclusion that the leafeon was his lover! The leafeon was beautiful, umbreon couldn't believe that red yoshi had such a beautiful lover. Umbreon turned the page and saw the two in front of what looked like a smaller version of their house now, still, it was a huge house. Umbreon noticed a small eevee in the leafeon's arms and gasped, she didn't know that red yoshi had a child. Once umbreon turned about six more pages she stopped at one, it looked like red yoshi was alone in the photo, the leafeon and the eevee were both gone, umbreon didn't understand why until she turned the page, and a note fell out.

The note looked like a combination to a safe, but she couldn't find one. She looked everywhere and finally found a huge safe in the corner, it was buried in many clothes and dust, but she found it and put the combination and tried to open it, but struggled due to its age, "damn, this safe must be as old as red yoshi" she said. Finally, the door opened, there she saw what looked like an old photo frame covered in dust, and what looked like a diary. She looked deeper and saw another photo frame, this one being clearer than the other one, it looked like red yoshi and the leafeon, only they were at the beach. Umbreon wiped the other one off and saw it was just another picture of the leafeon, only it was just her in a bikini.

Umbreon took the diary back to her room and sat down on her bed and opened the diary and began to read it.

Red yoshi's pov:

I am about 21 at the moment, my name is red yoshi, i was born in a very wealthy family and i have big goals i want to accomplish, like starty a family and settle down until i die. I have a crush on this leafeon in my college economics class, she's is so cute and nice, i plan on asking her out tomorrow! Uh oh my dad's coming

"Hey son, can i talk to you for a moment?" red yoshi's dad asked, "yeah dad?", "son listen, me and your mother will be sending you off to live on your own for a while, we have rented you a hotel for about 3 weeks, we will see if you're ready to live on your own yet" he said "um okay dad!" he said.

Normal pov

Umbreon kept reading until she read the part when he wrote the good news about the leafeon saying yes: "today i asked the cute leafeon out and she said yes! I can't wait until we start dating im so nervous!", umbreon read and wondered why the leafeon stopped showing up in the photos, she read on until there was a blank page with what appeared to be water drops on the page, she knew this because there were water outlines. Umbreon turned the page and say more words: "dear diary, i can't believe it, about 2 years after we adopted a little eevee, i found leafeon in bed with an umbreon, she cheated on me! We were married and had a kid and she cheated on me i can't believe it, my one true love just betrayed me, i'm not sure if i want to live anymore, she even took the house and i had to go back to my parents for a while, she took my life away from me, my only love...gone.

Umbreon was shocked to no end at what she had just read, the leafeon cheated on him, how could she do such a thing? Umbreon looked back and realized the drops weren't water, they were _tears_! Flareon walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist, "what's that?" he asked "first of all where's samantha?" umbreon asked, "she's in the bath, she ran it all by herself, anyway, what are you reading?" he asked "well, i found it in red yoshi's room. Flareon..i think red yoshi was going through depression" she said "what? Thats nonsense, how?" he asked, umbreon showed him the picture of the leafeon "ok and?" he asked "flareon, that was red yoshi's lover" she said "really? What, did she die early?" he asked "worse, she cheated on him" she said with a shaky voice "are you serious, why would she do that?" he asked "well, it gets even worse, they were married and had adopted an eevee two years prior" she said "umbreon, do you think, he let people live with him because he wanted a family of his own?" he asked, "flareon, i think, he took us in because he did want a family" she said "wait does that make us related?" he asked "no, he raised me, he let you live with us" she said "huh, well sarah knows about red yoshi being gone, red yoshi told me one last thing before i pulled the plug" "what?" umbreon asked "he said don't be sad that he's gone and live our lives to the fullest" he said as he hugged umbreon, who only hugged back, caressing his fluffy back.

Umbreon sat there with her arms around flareon, before she pulled away and asked "when will we be cleaning red yoshi's room up?" "well, i'd say maybe we could hire someone, but we need to get anything bad out" flareon said "well, besides the beer bottles and pill bottles i'd say there's nothing bad in there" she said. Just then, samantha opened the bathroom door "look mommy, i took a bath all by myself!" she said with a look of pure joy "that's great sweetie!" umbreon said as samantha hugged her, umbreon looked up at flareon, she looked him in the eyes with a different look, she looked lovestruck, "uhh umbreon?" he asked waving his paw in front of her face. Umbreon gently set samantha on the bed and walked up to flareon, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him into a fierce make-out session. Samantha looked away and said "eeewwww", causing umbreon to quickly pull away, "umm, should we stop?" umbreon asked "y-yeah, i'm going to get dressed" flareon said as he grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Umbreon looked at the diary that she took from red yoshi's room and opened it towards the end. Nothing, nothing on the end. She flipped back until she read the last entry: "dear diary, i may stop doing these entries, i am glad to say that the huge house i bought is now semi-full, but there's one family that makes me happy, it is the umbreon i took in as my own, and the flareon i saved from an abusive family, they have made me so happy, i have learned what it is like to be a father, or a friend to others, i have decided to leave my fortune to the flareon, he recently had a beautiful little eevee that reminds me of the eevee that me and leafeon adopted, i leave this diary, hopefully umbreon or flareon find it before anyone else does, this is red yoshi...signing out". Umbreon looked in shock at the signature, it was red yoshi's signature, he signed the book, he really did sign out, she flipped back even more, eventually closing the book and setting it inside her nightstand, she got in her bra and panties and got into bed, "mommy what's wrong?" samantha asked, "nothing honey, everything is alright", at those words, flareon came out of the bathroom in his boxers and got into bed with umbreon and samantha, samantha instantly cuddling into flareon's mane, "hey flareon?" umbreon said "yes honey?" he replied "i was wondering, how do you think you will run red yoshi's business?" umbreon asked "well, i don't know, but red yoshi trusts me and i won't let him down" flareon said.

Umbreon leaned over and gave flareon a kiss before falling asleep, flareon doing the same shortly after.


	43. Chapter 42 Samantha's Evolution

Time skip!

Umbreon and flareon had just finished samantha's room, though it being the smallest one in the house, it was still pretty large for a room. Umbreon called samantha down and got ready to show her her new room. "Yes mommy?" samantha said "alright sweetie, remember when we said you would get your own room?" "yes?" samantha said "well here it is!" umbreon said as flareon opened the door, the room was clean, and decorated, samantha jumped and ran into her room, she kept jumping for joy until she started glowing, "samantha?!" umbreon shouted "umbreon, she's evolving!" flareon said. Umbreon watched as samantha's body changed shape, her body got more curvy, and her breasts got huge. Umbreon watched in awe as the glowing faded and there, stood samantha, only she looked more mature, and she clearly got her body shape from umbreon because flareon stood in awe as well, until umbreon said "s-samantha?" umbreon asked "mom i feel older" samantha said "samantha you're, you're beautiful!" umbreon said as she hugged her "mom what happened to my chest, and my hips?" samantha asked. Just then, sarah walked in and saw samantha "umbreon, is that….samantha?" sarah asked "yes! She evolved!" umbreon said. Flareon just walked back to his room and laid down on the bed, but accidently fell asleep. Back with umbreon, samantha, and sarah, they were sitting on samantha's bed, telling her about her new body, "wait, so now that i've evolved, im technically eighteen, now i can have sex? What's that?" samantha asked, umbreon and sarah looked at eachother and blushed madly, "w-well, it's one of the best feelings in the world" umbreon said "oh yeah, its magical" sarah said "well what is it? I wanna experience it!" samantha said "umm, w-well"umbreon said until she was cut off by sarah "i got this umbreon" sarah said, "uhh ok" umbreon said

Sarah scooted closer to samantha, "umm what are you doing?" samantha asked, "well, you said you wanted to experience sex, i'm going to give you a brief experience of sex. Now take your shirt and panties off and we'll get started. Umbreon decided that now would be the best time to leave, so she went up to her room, leaving the glaceon and sylveon alone.

Samantha did as sarah told her, she was completely nude. "Uh sarah, what's going on?!" "shh it's alright, just relax" sarah said as she rubbed samantha's thighs, "damn samantha, you clearly got your mother's body" sarah said. Samantha had her sky blue eyes shut, she had a mad blush on her face. Sarah then leaned close and kissed samantha, who was shocked but moaned into the kiss. Sarah-without warning- began to rub samantha's virgin cunt, causing her to pull away from the kiss and moan loudly "ohh gosh what's this feeling? It feels so good!" samantha moaned "shh its alright, just relax and enjoy yourself" sarah said as she kept rubbing samantha's pussy.

Sarah kept rubbing samantha until she had her first orgasm, "sarah whats happening, it feels so good, oh FUCK YES!" samantha said as she finally had her first orgasm. Samantha's juices got all over her thighs and bed, as well as sarah's paw. Sarah licked her paw seductively as she crawled on top of samantha, causing them both to blush, "uhh s-sarah, is this..normal?" samantha asked "well no, technically this is lesbian, normally its with a boy and a girl, but im letting you experience it~" sarah cooed in samatha's ear, "wait, this is getting a little weird, can we stop?" samantha asked "oh sure, i didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" sarah said "you didn't, i just really wanna sleep in my new bed and alone, im glad to have my own room now!" samantha said. As she got in bed and fell asleep, (i haven't added it, but samantha is in school, and will be in highschool, sorry i forgot to add that XD).

Sarah kissed samantha once more before leaving and walking down the hall to umbreon's room, she walked down and saw that their light was on. Sarah opened the door and saw umbreon and flareon in a serious make-out session, but as soon as she opened the door they covered themselves, but sighed in relief as they saw it was just sarah. "Sarah!" umbreon said loudly, "yeah?" sarah replied "nothing, you just startled us, so how did it go with samantha?" umbreon asked, "well, i kind of gave her her first orgasm" sarah said with a blush, umbreon also blushing. "So what was she like?" umbreon asked "well, she was a juicy one" samantha said, "oh, well me and flareon are going to have sex, we haven't had any in a while" umbreon said "oh, well i'm going to go see sosha, see ya" sarah said as she left.

Umbreon got up and locked the door, the second she did she turned around and walked in a seductive manner towards flareon, he only had loose basketball shorts on, so his erection clearly showed. Umbreon laid down and stroked flareon's chest seductively, he face had a look of pure lust as she slowly leaned towards flareon's face, until their lips made contact. Umbreon then slipped her tongue in flareon's mouth, only for it to be pushed back in her mouth by his tongue, flareon's tongue was stronger, but he never used full force, he was always gentle with her. Umbreon finally pulled away and climbed on top of him and laid down on his chest, grinding her ass on his member which was hard as a rock, "mmm you like that big boy?" umbreon said, biting her lip, "oh yeah" flareon said, rubbing her back as she kept grinding. Umbreon lifted flareon's shirt off and began to take flareon's shorts off, exposing his hard member. Umbreon instantly turned around and got into a 69 position and began to stroke his member, flareon starting to rub umbreon's cunt, both moaning. Umbreon began to lick flareon's member from bottom to top, until she put it in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Flareon responded by licking umbreon's cunt, shoving his tongue inside of her. Umbreon kept sucking flareon as he kept eating her out until umbreon came first, flareon lapping up her juices, some dripping down his chin.

Once umbreon's juices had stopped flowing, flareon came shortly after, his hot cum shot down umbreon's throat. Umbreon couldn't take how big this load was and took his member out of her mouth, coughing as she did so; some cum from flareon shot up and hit her in the face, which she licked up happily.

Umbreon turned around and laid on flareon's chest, rubbing his inner thigh, "my my flareon, i think that just may be the biggest load you have ever given me!" umbreon said "well, i have more, i hope you can take it" flareon said, before grabbing her ass, "oh you naughty flareon!" umbreon said before slipping her tongue in his mouth, fighting for dominance.

Once umbreon pulled her tongue out of flareon's mouth, she got off flareon and laid on her stomach, "you know what to do" she said to flareon. Flareon knew exactly what to do as he got up and got over umbreon, before inserting his cock inside of umbreon, who moaned pretty loudly. Flareon began to thrust inside of umbreon, and began to dirty talk the way she liked: "you like that you little slut?" he said "yes! Fuck me! Fuck me good and hard-OH FUCK!" umbreon yelled as he hit it right where she liked it. "Umbreon, i love you!" he yelled, "i love you too! D-dont pull o-out!" umbreon yelled. Just then, their door knob started to jiggle, causing both to instantly go silent, "hello? Mom? You alright?", the voice belonged to samantha, "y-yes honey, go back to your room, we were just umm...wrestling!" umbreon lied. "Oh, well i'm going to go back to my room, love you mom!" samantha said "love you too!" umbreon said before turning back to flareon and nodding, as if to say "continue", which he did. Finally, flareon shot his load in umbreon, "its so warm!" umbreon said, the feeling of being filled with hot cum was too much as she came right after flareon. Flareon pulled his member, a trail of their mixed juices still connecting the two.

Umbreon laid her head on flareon's chest before saying "goodnight", and falling asleep, flareon doing the same shortly after~.


	44. Chapter 43, Samantha's school

Umbreon woke up to her annoying alarm, only it was samantha's alarm, which woke umbreon up as well because umbreon is a light sleeper. "Ugh why did samantha have to get the loudest damn alarm they had in stock?!" umbreon thought as she heard samantha get out of her bed. Umbreon got out of bed and walked over to samantha's room, "samantha?" umbreon said "yes mom?" samantha said "you do know that now you have evolved, you will be going to the high school area of the school building right?" umbreon asked "really? I heard that place is scary" samantha whined, "its alright, now get dressed while i wake your dad up, he is a very heavy sleeper" umbreon said as she left the room.

Once samantha was dressed, she went downstairs, only to not fine breakfast on the table like red yoshi used to leave for her and her parents, it made her sad remembering how cool red yoshi was, he was like her second dad, or best friend, something along those lines.

Samantha heard the sound of her mom walking down the stairs, so she grabbed her backpack and waited by the front door. When umbreon got there, they both went to the mclaren and drove to the school samantha would now go to, now that she evolved.

Samantha looked out the window, she could see that they were almost there, samantha was worried and said "mom, i'm nervous, i don't know anyone at the new school", umbreon replied "it's alright sweetie, just be calm and walk with confidence and you'll be fine" umbreon said as they pulled into the drop off area. Samantha got out of the car and saw all the other students shocked faces, but one group that stuck out was a group of shady boys, consisting of three black cats and one black and white spotted one. Samantha closed the door and umbreon drove away.

Samantha walked in the large glass double doors and headed to the front office, there was a espeon in the principal's office, and a blue yoshi at the front desk. Samantha slowly walked up to the front desk, until the blue yoshi spoke "hello, may i help you?", "uhh, i evolved and my mom says that i have to go here now, and i don't know where to go" samantha said, "alright, what's your name sweetie?" she asked "umm samantha", "oh yes that's right, you have been enrolled, here's your schedule" she said as she handed samantha a piece of paper, "umm thank you" samantha said as she walked out of the office and into her new school.

Samantha looked down at her schedule and saw that she had geometry first period and saw it was room 407. Samantha began to look down the halls, she couldn't find room 403 anywhere, she saw the 700's, and the 600's, but no 400's. Samantha was beginning to panic, she didn't want to be late on her first day of the new school; she then saw what looked like a vaporeon, so she ran up to it and asked "excuse me? Im new here and i need help finding room 403, can you help me?", the vaporeon turned around and said "uhh yeah it's just uhh-" he cut off his sentence by him blushing madly at the sight of samantha, "umm its where? Please i don't want to be late" she said, "its downstairs, the s-stairs are at the end of each hallway" he said before turning around to hide his mad blush. "Um ok thanks!" samantha said as she sprinted down the hallway.

"409, 407, 405, 403!" samantha said in her head as she finally found her class. She opened the door as soon as the bell rang, everyone's head turned to see a panting sylveon, "am i *pant* late?" samantha asked "no ma'am, you made it right on time" the teacher said, it was a male lucario who looked about in his 30's, but managed to look like the gym teacher. Samantha took the only seat available, which was a few seats away from the shady gang on cats she saw at the front doors, she got out her supplies and began to take notes. Samantha was taking notes when she heard a strange noise from behind her, she turned and saw one of the cats-the spotted one- eyeing her up and down, which creeped her out, but she kept her calm and resumed to her note taking.

Once the bell rang, samantha quickly got her stuff to avoid talking with the cat, but she didn't pack up quick enough as she heard whistling come from behind her, "damn girl u fine as hell" the cat said "uhh t-thanks?" samantha said nervously "how about you and me go out sometime?" he asked "umm no thanks, i don't want to start dating as soon as i join a new school" she said as she fast walked out of the class, not looking behind her.

Samantha had gotten through half the day, and it was time for lunch. Samantha walked and asked for the meal umbreon had ordered online for her. What she got was not what she was expecting, it was a very expensive medium steak cooked perfectly, with a few sides only at expensive restaurants! Samantha took the plate in awe, many of the students looked at her, some in awe, and some in jealousy. Samantha blushed in embarrassment and quickly took her food and went to an empty table when she was a receipt, "that's odd, i didn't know they gave the receipts" she said in her mind as she looked at it, only to find out that umbreon didn't pay for her food, but there was a different name on it, "Red tematikus Yoshi?" she read the receipt and looked in shock, red yoshi had paid for her lunches before he died!

Samantha began to eat her food when a female leafeon sat at her table, "hey there! My name is maddie, what's yours?" she asked with a cheerful tone"uhh s-samantha" she said nervously "that's a pretty name, do you wanna sit at our table?" maddie asked "uhh s-sure" samantha said as maddie lead her to the table she sat at.

Once the two were at the table, maddie said "here samantha, you can sit by me!" with a cheerful tone as samantha sat down. There was nothing but eeveelutions at the table, there was of course the leafeon, but there was also an espeon, vaporeon, and a jolteon. The espeon spoke first, "hi! My name is mystic! What's yours?" "uhh s-samantha" samantha said shyly, "dang samantha, your chest is huge! How do you have such a huge cheat?" mystic asked, "w-well i got it from my mom" samantha said "really? Do you have a picture?" the vaporeon asked "um y-yeah hang on" samantha said while looking through her camera roll on her phone, she finally found one of her and umbreon after she evolved, "here, that's her" she said. The four eeveelutions had a look of shock on their face until the jolteon spoke "damn samantha, you mom is HOT! Is she fake?", "uhh n-no, she's all real" samantha said "damn, thats is impressive" maddie said, "uh oh here comes trouble" the vaporeon said looking at something. Samantha turned her head and saw the spotted cat that hit on her walking towards her table, "hey babe, you thought about going out with me yet?" he said, "uhh n-no" samantha said nervously, "well make up your mind! I ain't got all day!" blake said "leave her alone blake, she doesn't want to date you, she just came here today!" maddie said "yeah blake, leave her alone!" mystic added "shut up! You don't know that, she didn't say that did you?" blake said, looking at samantha at the end of his sentence "w-well, they are right, i don't want to date anyone when i join a new school" samantha said, blake looked at maddie and said "watch yourself bitch!" right to her, "shut up, you just butthurt that you couldn't get a girlfriend!" maddie said, blake scoffed and walked back to his table in defeat. "Sorry about him samantha, him and the other cats he hangs out with are the school bullies, but they fear us because we can blackmail them!" maddie said "yeah, we know all of what they've done!" the vaporeon said. The lunch bell rang, samantha had eaten her food and went to her next class.

It was towards the end of the day, samantha was in her 8th period class, which was gym, the teacher was a hugely built incineroar who looked like a wrestler. Samantha was sitting on the bleachers reading her book she had brought from home when the bell finally rang. Samantha got her stuff and walked out like everyone else did. Samantha walked out and saw that umbreon wasn't there yet, so she sat on the bench and waited for her while reading, until someone snatched her book. "Hey! Give it back!" she said when she noticed it was one of the cats, not the spotted one, but a solid black one. "I don't know, you kind of hurt blake back there" he said pointing to blake who was clearly faking being sad, "yeah! He depressed now thanks to you" another one said "i-im sorry, i just don't want to date him!" samantha said backing up but backing into the stronger one. Samantha turned around in fear and said "i-im sorry i d-didn't see you t-there", she was starting to panic until they hears a loud rev come from behind them. It wasn't the mclaren, but a pagani zonda r! One of the window rolled down to reveal sosha, who put the car in park and got out.

Sosha walked towards samantha until one of the cats began to laugh, "dude, look at this guy, he is so short in hilarious!" one of the cats said, "is THAT your boyfriend?" the other cat said through laughter, "samantha, umbreon has a fever and flareon is at work, sarah is taking cars of her while i take you home from school" sosha said with his russian tone, causing the other cats to laugh again, "dude he sounds like he's retarded!" blake said through laughter, until sosha began "i'll have you know, my accent sounds like this because i am full blood russian which you guys wouldn't understand because you probably have never heard of russians before. Now samantha its time to go" sosha said.

Samantha began to gather her things and reached for her book, until the stronger cat grabbed her backpack, "i wonder what she's got in here" he said. Sosha slowly walked towards the cat and did a low sweep with his leg, knocking the bully over instantly. The cats looked in shock until sosha gave samantha her backpack and the two left, leaving the cats stunned.

On the car ride, samantha said "t-thanks for helping me back there", sosha replied "no problem, anyway umbreon has a fever but its going down rapidly so she should be fine". Samantha then asked "hey sosha, when did you get your new car?", "oh mike got it for me, well i bought it from his store, but it was half off" he said as he took samantha home.


	45. Chapter 44, Samantha's Bullies

Samantha woke up to her annoying alarm, something she was still getting used to, but getting the hang of it. Samantha got up and walked to her bathroom (every bedroom in their house had a bathroom) and turned on the shower. Samantha was washing her fur when she accidentally grabbed one of her breasts by mistake, causing her to moan. She kept grabbing her breast until she heard umbreon call her name "samantha?" she said "y-yes mom?" samantha answered, "someone is here at the door for you" umbreon said. Samantha quickly got out of the shower after rinsing her fur and got dressed and walked out of her bathroom. She walked downstairs and saw maddie at the door with a shocked expression on her face, "hey maddie" samantha said, "umm hey, can i speak with you for a moment?" maddie asked "sure, my room is just right up there" samantha said leading maddie to her room.

Once they were there, samantha closed her door, "so whats up?" samantha asked "first of all, my god your house is beautiful, second, my got how many nice cars do you have?!" samantha asked shocked "uhh i don't know, we were given a large fortune by my godfather" umbreon said, "really? Who was your godfather?" maddie asked, "well his name was red yoshi, he died before i evolved" samantha said "oh, well i'm sorry to hear that, anyway we better get going, we don't want to be late!" maddie said as she grabbed her backpack - samantha doing the same - and walked out of the house, samantha following her.

Umbreon waved bye to them and went back to her room after they left. She opened the door and got back into bed, flareon wrapping his arms around her and cuddling up with her. Flareon opened his eyes "morning babe" flareon said "morning flare~" umbreon cooed as she cuddled into flareon's mane, sighing in comfort as she felt the warmth engulf her. Flareon leaned down and started rubbing her side curves before saying "you know, everyone is gone, we can have a little fun~" he said. umbreon kissed him passionately before getting out of bed and undressing.

Samantha made it to school earlier that they thought, samantha made it to the cafeteria, where she saw mystic and the other two girls that are friends with maddie. Maddie lead samantha to the table they were sitting at, "hey maddie!" the jolteon said, "hey julie!" maddie said, "hey samantha!" julie said "h-hey" samantha said, "umm samantha?" julie said "y-yeah?" samantha said "y-you're not wearing a b-bra" she said blushing, samantha looked down and quickly covered her chest, her breasts were showing slightly through her shirt, not a lot, but enough. Samantha was blushing madly in embarrassment, "umm are m-my boobs showing?!" samantha asked "well, i think blake will get turned on, and you might get written up for it, and you may want to skip gym class" maddie said "o-ok" samantha said, "by the way samantha, wearing a white shirt probably isn't a good idea" the vaporeon said, "yeah aqua's right, if it gets wet it'll be see through!" julie said. Soon the bell rang and they all went to their classes.

Samantha was walking to her first period when she bumped into the vaporeon she saw the first day of school, he looked and blushed madly at the sight of her, "umm sorry i didn't see you there" she said shyly "i-its ok" he said through a mad blush, before saying "umm i know it's kind of an odd question, but i was wondering if i could maybe w-walk you to class" he said, "umm sure, i would like that" samantha said as she walked beside the vaporeon.

Samantha was almost to her class when she asked, "hey i was wondering, what is your name?", he responded "m-my name is Aqueous, what's yours?" he asked "samantha" she simply replied, "thats a nice name" he said with a blush before saying "hey i was wondering if we could maybe hang out sometime?" he said "yeah, i'd like that" she said before she walked into her class.

Samantha was taking notes when a paper ball hit her on the back of her head and landed on her desk. She opened it and saw in big red letters: SLUT, samantha's eyes widened and she began to feel tears welling up, but she crumbled up the paper ball and threw it away and resumed her note taking, only for another paper ball to hit her head. Samantha turned around and saw the four cats hiding laughter, "can you please st-" she was cut off by the teacher "samantha! No talking during the lecture" he said, samantha looked forward and looked down in embarrassment and said "y-yes sir".

Once class was over, samantha hurried out of the classroom and to her locker, she couldn't find aqueous or any of her friends, so she went straight to her locker. Once she was at her locker, everyone was at their free hour time, so the hallways were silent and had no people. Samantha finally walked to her locker when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked behind her only to see the four cats with a bucket, "umm h-hi?" samantha said, the four cats only looked at each other and smiled evilly and poured the water on samantha, soaking her instantly. Samantha was about to start yelling until she remembered that she forgot her bra, she looked don and saw that her shirt was almost completely transparent! She quickly covered herself, but the cats weren't done yet, as they proceed to punch samantha multiple times in the stomach and once in the face, causing her lip to bleed, and blood to run down her chin. One of the cats grabbed samantha's arms and held them behind her back as the strongest cat delivered a haymaker to her stomach, almost making her puke, but it made her bleed even more instead. Once the cats were done, samantha was bruised on her cheeks, stomach, and chest, soaking wet, bleeding badly, and finally, her shirt had a large red stain from her bleeding. The cats looked at each other before one said "lets put her in the locker", and at that command, the cats shoved samantha in the locker, closed the door, and locked her lock she got for her locker.

Samantha was sitting in her locker, crying her eyes out, her entire body was sore from her beatings, she managed to get a glimpse of the clock only to find out she would be stuck in her locker for another 40 minutes. Samantha was silently crying until she heard footsteps coming from the right end of the hallway! She looked and saw it was aqueous! Samantha heasantly used her last strength to pound on the door, getting aqueous' attention almost instantly, "whos there?" he asked "i-in here" samantha said with a shaky voice, "samantha? Is that you?" he asked as he walked towards her locker "p-please help me" she said "are you alright?" he asked concerned "please" was all she could say. Aqueous fiddled with the lock until samantha told him the combination and opened the door, not expecting to see samantha fall out on her face. He looked down in shock "SAMANTHA?!" he shouted as he helped her up, "samantha, who did this to you?!" he asked samantha only stuttered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried on him, causing him to blush, "ok, just walk with me, i'm going to walk you home" he said as he walked her to the office. Once they entered the office, he took her to the nurse and was given the clarification that it was okay for them both to go home.

On the walk home, samantha was still sobbing from her pain, aqueous comforting her as they walked, the houses getting nicer as they neared her street. Once they were there, samantha told aqueous they were there and aqueous walked up and knocked on the door. They waited until they saw the door open and umbreon standing there. Umbreon looked at samantha and gasped at how beat she looked, "oh my gosh samantha what happened?!" "i don't know, she seems terrified about what happened" aqueous said "ok, come inside and wait on the couch" umbreon commanded ad she lead him inside. Umbreon took samantha upstairs to their room while aqueous waited on their couch. Aqueous got on his phone and started to watch videos, until he got a call. The number was unknown, so he declined it, until it ringed again, this time he answered it, only for the call in instantly hang up, "ugh damn prank callers" aqueous said silently. Aqueous was on his phone when sosha and mike walked in the room, "mike i told you, that plan isn't going to work, flareon may crash if you add that" sosha told mike, "sosha, you're not the one who works on cars now are you?" mike said, arguing with sosha. Mike began making an impression of sosha to mock him when sosha tackled him playfully, "so you like fighting huh? Then fight this!" sosha said pouring his vodka on mikes face, causing mike to scream at the alcohol entering his eyes. As sosha was pouring the vodka he looked up and saw aqueous, "umm, who the hell are you?" sosha asked, "umm im one of samantha's friends" aqueous said "oh, well nice to meet you" sosha said getting off mike who scrambled to find a towel to get the vodka out of his eyes.

About 20 minutes later samantha walked into the living room followed by flareon and umbreon, samantha sat on the couch and rester her head on his shoulder, she was still shaken up from the event. Umbreon sa samantha and said "well, seeing as she is acting this way towards you i take it you didn't do it", aqueous looked up and replied "no ma'am, i don't know who did though". Umbreon and flareon walked back to their room after getting to know aqueous, it was getting late so samantha was getting tired, as was aqueous. Samantha looked up and said "aqueous, i'm getting tired", "oh alright, well i'm going to go home, i'll see you tomorrow" he said getting up, until samantha grabbed his hand, "wait!" she said, aqueous looked and had a huge blush on his face, "umm y-yes?" he said "c-can you please stay with me tonight?" she asked "umm s-sure" he said with an even bigger blush as he followed samantha to her room. Samantha told umbreon that aqueous would be sleeping in her bed, umbreon saying it was alright, until flareon told aqueous to speak with him. Flareon and aqueous sat down and-without warning- slid a box of condoms across the table, causing aqueous to blush madly, "i know i may look perverted right now, but i just want you to know that you have my approval to date and "have fun" with samantha, just making sure you know that if you do, use a condom" he said, aqueous looked at flareon and said "y-yes sir" as they walked out, flareon walking to umbreon's room, and aqueous walking to samantha's room.

Samantha closed the door once aqueous entered, she went into her bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes, while aqueous sat on her bed. Samantha walked out in… A BRA AND PANTIES, that's all. Aqueous looked at samantha and got a nose bleed instantly, "well, aren't you going to get comfortable too?" samantha asked, "i didn't b-bring any pjamas" he said "then sleep in your underwear like me" she said, causing aqueous to blush yet again. Aqueous got in his underwear and turned to samantha who hugged him as soon as we turned around, "s-samantha what are you doing?!" he said blushing, "t-thank you for helping me today, i probably would have been stuck in that locker if it wasn't for you" she said with a shaky voice. Samantha eventually let go of aqueous and he got in the bed first, samantha getting in after him. Samantha turned off the lights and laid down next to aqueous, she eventually started shivering and asked "h-hey aqueous can we p-please cuddle?" she asked, aqueous blushed and said "s-sure", at that moment, samantha wrapped her arms around aqueous, her breasts squished against aqueous and samantha, causing aqueous to get an erection. Samantha cuddled into aqueous' chest, "s-samantha what are y-you doing?!" he asked "what? We're cuddling" she said, aqueous then wrapped his arms around her, causing samantha to blush as well, "a-aqueous can i ask you a question?" she asked "s-sure" he said "ok i need you to be very honest with me ok?" she said "o-ok" he said, "d-do you l-like m-me?" she asked blushing and burying her face in his chest. The next move aqueous did was risky, he gently slid down so his eyes were on the same level as samantha's, he gazed into her eyes and closed the distance between them. samantha gasped but moaned into the kiss, rubbing a paw up and down his chest until he pulled away from the kiss, a line of saliva made a bridge between their mouths, "does that answer your question?" aqueous asked, samantha only buried her face in his chest and sighed, falling asleep almost instantly, aqueous doing the same shortly after~

Hey guys, i haven't been posting that much which is obvious, but here's why : my last quarter of my sophomore year is here which means that teachers will be cramming tests in, i'm trying to finish this year strong and i'm focusing on my homework and any projects that will be given, i will try to pick up after school ends, hope your school year is finished strong!

-Dwarv


	46. Chapter 45, Samantha's first time

Samantha woke up and the first thing she noticed was that it was still dark out. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was only 2am. Also when she noticed this she felt a huge pain in her head and stomach almost immediately. She remembered what happened and realized that she had fallen asleep in her new boyfriend's arms and on his chest. Samantha took the covers off and blushed madly at the sight, she saw her and aqueous both in their underwear but something stood out, aqueous had an erection! Samantha was blushing so much she looked like flareon! Samantha then heard a moan come from aqueous as he woke up from being uncovered, "hey samantha" he said tiredly "hey, glad to see you're awake" samantha said "yeah….how are you feeling?" aqueous asked "im fine, much better now that you're awake" she said laying her head on his chest causing him to blush. Samantha then began to run a paw down his chest to his stomach, causing him to blush even harder, "s-samantha, w-what are you doing?" he asked "what? I'm just cuddling" she lied. Samantha then said "i see you have an erection babe" she said, "u-uhh i uhh" he was cut off by samantha putting a paw to his mouth "shhh just relax~" she said slipping a paw in his boxers and taking a hold of his member, stroking it gently, "mm you're so big babe" she cooed, spurring him on. Samantha then took the covers all off, and gently taking his boxers off, exposing him and all his glory for samantha. She then crawled on top of him and laid on his chest, dragging a paw up and down his length, causing him to moan loudly. Samantha then sat up on her knees and reached behind her and undid her bra, and throwing them on aqueous' face. He took her bra off his face and saw samantha topless for the first time, giving him a mad blush. Samantha then slipped his cock in between her breasts and moved them up and down until aqueous came all over her breasts and face, "mmm my love you came quite a lot" she said licking some of it up. Aqueous was taking lazy breaths from his orgasm when samantha crawled back on top of him and said "aqueous, i want you to be my first" she said taking her panties off. Aqueous nodded as samantha penetrated herself on his member, letting out a sharp gasp at aqueous entering her. Once the pain was gone she began to bounce on his member, causing her to moan pretty loudly, "ahhh! Samantha dont wake your parents up!" aqueous said "im trying but it's just *pant* so good AHH!" she said having her first orgasm while being penetrated. Not long after her oirgasm aqueoud shot ropes of hot cum inside of samantha, "ohh its so warm!" samantha said as aqueous pulled out of samantha, his cum pouring out of her.

Samantha cuddled into aqueous' neck when he asked "since you were in heat your not going to get pregnant right?" he asked "right, i'm not in heat babe, now let's go to sleep, i'm tired" she said dozing off, aqueous doing the same~.


End file.
